The Volturi's Secret Angel
by RavenR22
Summary: Caius keeps his wing to the castle closed off and under special guard at all times. Alec forever 18 has felt a pull towards that forbidden wing. The year is 2013, 1,200 years after Alec and Jane were turned and the secret of the forbidden wing will change how the witch twins see the world and will help Alec find love and trust in someone other than his sister. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Wing**

**(Alec's Pov.)**

You would think that with all the technology the year 2013 has to offer it would be very hard to be bored; yet here I am wondering throughout the castle trying to find something to do.

Jane and I have been waiting for a newborn outbreak or a rule breaker to be put on trial giving us the opportunity to use our gifts. Torturing those low lives can keep us entertained for a while. However, it's been very quiet in the vampire world. Even those damn Cullen stopped causing trouble after that confutation about their half-breed.

Personally I've wanted Master Aro to throw another Volturi Ball. They give me the opportunity to seduce a woman and keep her as entertainment until I get bored with her and discard the girl back to the vampire world. In these past months I've been so bored that I've resorted to picking out a human girl from the 'tour' groups and having my fun until I can't control my thirst any longer…

I let out a long sigh as I continued down the hall I was currently in. I didn't even realize what part of the castle I was in until a voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry Master Alec," some lower guard member said looking a little nervous, "I'm afraid you are not allowed to walk any further this way."

I looked at the guard enraged that the low life had the nerve to tell me what to do, but before I said anything I finally noticed where I was…

Crap…was all I could think.

The Volturi castle was separated into four wings. One wing was for lower guard members and their rooms along with a small library and lounges. Aro's wing was open only for the elite guard members. My room is across from my sisters in that wing. Marcus, the wiser and kinder ancient, kept his wing open for all members of the guard as well as guests. However, only the elite guards have access to his library.

Then there was Master Caius.

The doors to his wing were always shut and guarded. Not even the elite guard members were allowed entrance which was rare. The only ones allowed in were the 'special guards' in front of the wing, the masters, and the wives.

My first thought as to why he keeps his wing closed off was just because he doesn't like people and he hates sharing. However, seeing the four big guards in front of the wing gave me the feeling that he was hiding something…

Giving the lower guard a death glare, which made him flinch and made me smirk, I turned on my heel and walked quickly back to Aro's wing. However, the further I got form the forbidden wing the more I wanted to go back.

Now that I actually thought about it, I always felt some kind of pull towards that wing. Every since I woken up to this life something has pulled me there…

"Earth to Alec!"

My head snapped up to see my lovely twin glaring at me clearly annoyed that I didn't notice her right away.

"Sister," I said revealing my caring smile which she only got the privilege to see, "what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jane just rolled her eyes and glared with concern at me "the masters wish to see you in the throne room." With that she let her glare soften as she turned on her heel and disappeared back towards Aro's wing.

When I arrived at the throne room doors I started to worry a little. The masters always summon Jane and me together. The only times when we are summoned separately is when one of us are in trouble.

I quickly went through the past few days wondering what I could've done, but I couldn't think of anything…

"Come in Alec," Master Aro's cheery voice rang out from the other side of the huge doors.

I stepped in and walked to the center of the room bowing my head before looking up at the seated ancients in front of me. Those apart of the elite guard don't have to do a full bow which I'm thankful for.

"Ah," Master Aro said standing up pulling me from my thoughts, "dear Alec Caius has recently been informed that you were near his wing today. Is that true?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Marcus snicker.

"Yes sir." I said wishing I had ripped off that guard's head. Tattle tale trying to get noticed by the ancients. Idiot…

"He has orders to inform us if anyone wonders near that wing Alec." Aro said with amusement in his eyes. In my moment of anger I didn't even notice him grabbing my hand. "So why were you there my boy?" He asked sitting back down clearly knowing the answer but wanting me to explain to the other two.

"I…" crap what was I going to say? 'some magical pull brought me there.' That would just make me look crazy. I know my sister and I were burned as witches when we were human but we weren't actually magic… "I was deep in thought wondering the halls and happened upon the wing by mistake." I said in a rush. Looking straight at master Caius I continued: "but I had no intention to enter. As soon as the lower guard told me to leave I did."

For a brief moment I saw Caius relax, but he quickly turned to his scary scowling self.

"Just don't let it happen again Alec," Caius said rising to leave. With one last glare at me he was gone. Aro followed right behind with his usual cheery smile and a pat on my shoulder.

"I promise it won't happen again," I said to the reaming ancient.

Marcus nodded and stood from his throne slowly deep in thought. He walked up to me and gave a soft smile and simply parted saying: "tomorrow afternoon will be cloudy and a beautiful time to visit the castle's private garden Alec." Then he was gone leaving me completely dumbfounded.

After staring like an idiot for a few minutes in the direction Marcus vanished I ran to my sister's room to tell her what happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please review but be nice

In this story Alec and Jane are frozen at 18

This takes place after BD

Marcus's mate is still alive in this story

Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and all original characters


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mystery Girl**

**(Alec's POV)**

I was in my room lounging on my couch with my feet resting on the coffee table reading some random book. I wasn't even reading because my stupid mind kept wondering back to the mystery of the forbidden wing and what Caius is trying to keep secret and hidden…

"I think you're right," Jane said walking into my room unannounced closing the door behind her.

I hated it when people come into my room, but I hated it even more when the walk in without knocking. My sister was the only exception to this, but even at times I got annoyed at her for not knocking.

"Well hello to you too sister," I said putting my book down next to me while watching Jane take a seat on my bed across from me, "I usually am right, but about what this time?" I asked smirking at my dangerous twin.

Jane glared at me knowing full well that I was the one who was right the majority of the time. The glare I received was the same glare others got before she used her painful gift on them. However, Jane would never use her gift on me and I would never use mine on her so thankfully I didn't have to go running like Felix would.

"About Master Caius," she said after a minute softening her glare leaning back on my bed so she was resting with her hands behind her, "I think he is hiding something in that wing of his, but no one in the elite guard knows anything." She stopped smirking for a minute.

The poor members of the elite guard. I wondered what she to them to get the information she wanted just to receive nothing at all.

Weird those of us in the elite guard knew everything that went on in the castle. Well I guess not everything…

My sister seemed deep in thought so I decided to let her speak when she was ready. Finally after a few minutes Jane sighed standing up and heading towards the door.

"Master Marcus told you that this afternoon would be a perfect time to visit the private garden," she said opening the door, "maybe you should go, he might have been hinting at something." With that she smiled at me warmly, only I saw that smile, and disappeared down the halls. Probably to find that damn mate of her, Santiago, I believe his name was… If he wasn't her mate that boy would be looking for his body parts for years.

* * *

After debating for a while on what I should do I decide to head to the private gardens. This particular garden was built for the masters, their wives, and the elite guard. It's a place where we can get away and be alone.

When I reached the gated entrance I looked up to see that stupid lower guard member from yesterday standing in front of the large gate.

"Sorry Master Alec," he said, "but this garden is off limits for today."

Before I could tear off that idiot's head and kick it like an American football across the hall; the gate opened to reveal Master Marcus coming in from the garden.

"It's ok John," Marcus said putting a hand on the guard's shoulder, "Alec has my permission to enter." With that John nodded and went to stand by the gate once more.

Marcus swiftly came to me and whispered so John couldn't hear: "Now listen Alec," he said in a serious tone, "be nice, cautious, and try not to be scary. I'm giving you this one chance don't make me regret it." With a very stern look that I didn't know he was capable of giving he walked off in the direction of his wing.

What did he mean by that? For once I would like to get a straight answer form him, but he is the wisest of the three despite the fact that he speaks in riddle half the time, so I decided to follow his word.

Walking towards the gate I gave John my 'I'm going to tear you apart one of these days' look and walked into the garden.

**(Garden entrance on profile****) **

After wondering around the garden under the sunless sky for what seemed like forever I decided to give up my curiosity and go find someone to train with just to have the excuse to attack someone. While walking back to the castle the afternoon breeze blew the scents of the garden all around me. I could pick up on lilacs, tulips, roses, and cherry blossoms…wait…

**(Part of garden Alec is in on profile ****)**

I stopped dead in my track inhaling deeply…yup that's cherry blossoms there's only one problem…This garden didn't have any cherry blossoms in it.

Thanks to some of Demetri's advice on tracking I was able to pinpoint where the sent originated from. I quickly turned on my heel and sprinted towards the middle of the garden. When I got closer I slowed my pace to a quiet walk. Then as soon as the center of the garden came into view I froze in place at what I saw.

Sitting by the pond in the grass was, obviously, a vampire. She had long wavy black hair which ended just below her mid-back. Her skin was extremely pale just like the ancients or the Romanians. Except it look smooth and soft not powdery and withered. I couldn't see her face because her hair created a perfect wall to hide her face as she was reading.

**(Pond on profile ****)**

The most noticeable thing about the girl was her dress. An old, yet beautiful, renaissance dress. The blue color seamed to make her skin look even more beautiful if that was possible. Looking over her I also noticed that she was sitting on her legs and she was barefooted.

**(The dress on profile****)**

As I continued to stare at the mysterious creature in front of me realization hit me.

I had never seen this girl before in the castle. She wasn't one of the wives and she wasn't part of the elite guard so she shouldn't be here.

Taking a breath I slowly walked towards her expecting her to hear me approach. However, she was so engulfed in her book that she didn't even notice I was standing right by her. I took another deep breath and my mouth filled with venom instantly.

So she was the cherry blossom sent.

Finally deciding that it was time for her to leave I cleared my throat to gain her attention. When she looked up I wished I didn't.

Her bright red eyes locked with mine, but unlike my cold dead eyes; hers were filling with life but there was a hint of sadness and loneliness in them. Seeing her beautiful face I realized that she put that Rosalie Cullen to shame. This vampire was truly the most beautiful I had ever seen, and she looked no older than eighteen.

Noticing my stares she tucked her long hair behind her ear and stared back up at me with a soft, kind, yet lonely smile.

Swallowing away the venom that had filled my mouth I was preparing to speak to her like I do all others around the castle but then I remember what Marcus had told me.

"_Now listen Alec and be nice, caution and try not to be scary. I'm giving you this one chance don't make me regret it."_

Deciding to take his word I softened my look but still held my emotionless face as I spoke to her in a serious tone; "I believe you're in the wrong place this garden is private and is for elite guard members only or the masters and their wives. Since you are neither I'm afraid you will have to leave." I held out my hand to her, "here I will escorted you out." I finished in my hard dethatched tone.

She looked at my hand for a moment then locked her hypnotic eyes with mine once again. This time her smile was soft and friendly, but I still saw loneliness in her red eyes.

"Smile," she spoke in the most beautiful soft voice I had ever heard, "this day is too beautiful to be so serious." With one last look at my extended hand she returned to her book allowing her hair to fall over her shoulder once aging, hiding her face from my dumbfounded stare.

I was still frozen in my position from the sound of her voice. When I realized that I still had my hand extended towards her. Mentally slapping myself I quickly retreated my hand and folded my arms over my chest, narrowing my eyes at the girl. She continued to ignore me like I was never even here.

I loathed being ignored. So I quickly walked to where I was in front of her and stared down at her through my narrow eyes. Then I noticed that she was smirking in amusement. Was it at me? Or the book? She answered my question.

"You're a very persistent boy," she spoke softly looking up at me once again, her eyes dancing with amusement. She was laughing at me!

Wait! Boy?

Did she just call me a BOY?! I'm not a boy! I'm the most power and feared vampire in the world along with my sister. I'm an excellent fighter and have been with dozens of women. I am not a boy. I was frozen at eighteen for crying out loud!

Scowling at this infuriating girl in front of me I was about to show her why I'm feared when she giggle making my breathing stop. Her giggle was amazing and beautiful just like Jane's. I could listen to it for hundreds of years and never tire of it.

I mentally slapped myself again. 'Remember why you're here Alec…she called you a boy make her regret that.' My inner beast said.

Before I could though she had composed herself and spoke once again in her soft voice noticing my annoyance.

"If you wish to not be called 'boy' then name yourself and I shall never call you 'boy' again"

"Alec." I said in my harsh detached voice stilled annoyed.

"Alec." She said in a soft whisper trying out the sound of my name.

That is when the world stopped turning. The sound of my name on her lips made me forget my annoyance, why I was here, and hell everything else in the world was forgotten as well. The zombie apocalypse could be happing outside but I wouldn't have noticed.

Then she looked back at me and patted the spot next to her; "Join me down here and I can read to you" she said with a hopeful yet cautious look in her eyes.

Putting all my walls up determined to not show this girl any other side of me I slowly sat down next to her crossed legged. The book she was reading was _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen.

She started from the beginning and I quickly got lost in her angelic voice. Resting my arm on my leg and leaning my head in my hand, I listened to her soft voice reading over the words in the book sounding like music.

I was so lost in her voice that I barely noticed the sky darkening.

Finally, she finished the book and before I knew it she was standing in front of me. Instantly I noticed that she was about an inch bigger than Jane's height but at least three to four inches shorter than me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Alec," she said with a small goodbye smile, "I enjoyed your company very much." Before I could process her farewell she was gone.

As soon as she left a wave of sadness and longing swept over me, but I couldn't understand why.

* * *

The lights in the garden had turned on due to the decent of the sun and the rising of the moon. I didn't notice though because I was too trapped in my own word and thoughts.

I haven't moved from my spot on the ground since she left. I just continued to stare at the fish swimming in the pond trying to make sense of today's events and these new emotions swimming around in my body.

I was so deep in thought that I actually jumped a foot in the air and narrowly avoided falling into the pond when someone poked me. Once I gained my composures I looked up to see my twin smiling at me trying so hard not to laugh at my reaction to her poke.

But alas she failed and fell into a fit a giggles. Jane laughing was always enough to make me truly smile.

Once my sister calmed down we sat in grass together facing the pond watching the fish in silence. I scooted behind her and undid her braided hair so I could play with her hair while I continued to processed my thoughts.

Finally, after a few minutes I told her about my day and my encounter with that woman. I also told her about my emotions hoping she could help me understand them.

"Wow," she finally said after a few minutes of me finishing my story, "she sounds unreal. Are you sure you didn't imaging her?"

I rolled my eyes at her and begun to braid her long hair into a French style. "I'm sure" I said after a moment.

"So what is her name then?" Jane asked causing me to stop braiding her hair.

Did she tell me her name? Now that I think about it she never did…

"I don't know," I said finishing up Jane's hair. She turned and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I didn't need to read minds to know what my twin was thinking…and I would have to agree with her for once.

I must be an extreme idiot to have spent hours with this girl and not even know her name.

At least now I have something to keep me entertained…

Finding out who that mystery girl was.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So I am a first year college student so I can't guarantee up dates but I will try my best to get new chapters up.

To those who like this story give me your feedback about the story so far.

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Damn Cullens**

**(Alec's POV)**

It has been a week since my encounter with the mystery girl in the garden. I had asked around to see if anyone knew her, but to my great disappointment no one knew anything. I knew she wasn't part of the guard because I have never seen her with the guard. She also wasn't a guest because Demetri, who is in charge of guests, has never seen or heard of her before. In fact everyone I talked to thinks I just imagined her and she didn't exist in the first place.

When I had tried to ask Marcus about her he smiled and said: "you figure it out Alec." Annoying old man I thought after that encounter.

Aro and Caius, knowing about my encounter, also wouldn't say anything. In fact Aro would look at me with amusement and Caius would just scowl at me, like he always does.

I was sitting in the library in Marcus's wing staring blankly at the book in my hand. It was the same book that she had read to me in the gardens. Why I picked it up, I still don't know.

My mind kept wonder back to her. The dress she was wearing and how it shaped her body, making her look like a goddess. Her long black hair swaying in the breeze that came through every now and then. Her smile and hypnotic red eyes…

For the millionth time this week I mentally slapped myself out of my thoughts. Here I was the most powerful, feared, and hated vampire in the world obsessing over some girl.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I decided to return to my room to prepare for the Cullen's visit today.

Those damn vegetarians were stopping by to show the ancient how their half-breed is developing. It was what Aro required from them if we were to let the child live. Come to Volterra once a year so he can see how she's doing.

Did I also mention that the mutt was going to be with them? I'll have to tell Gianna, our human secretary, to open all the windows so his stench doesn't stink up our home.

* * *

After changing into a formal black suite with a very dark red shirt on underneath, I made my way down to the throne room with my sister. Like always she was dressed in a black dress with her hair pulled back.

About half way to the throne room the very loud and annoying Felix joined us along with the skilled tracker Demetri.

"About that mystery girl Alec," Demetri said walking beside me, "I believe you now. That she exists."

His words caused all three of us to stop and look at him. The entire elite guard, except Jane, believed I had completely made up that woman since no one has ever seen or heard of her.

"Why?" I asked ready to tear him limb for limb if this was some kind of joke.

"Well," he said looking around to make sure no one else was in the hall listening, "I had to escort Aro's mate, Sulpica, to Caius's wing today. When we got there and the guards opened to door for her I could pick up on the scent of Cherry Blossoms coming out of the wing."

"Wasn't that how you said that mystery girl smelled?" Felix asked sounding slightly surprised.

I nodded wondering why and how she was in the forbidden wing. No one was allowed in there except for the masters and their wives.

"I just remembered something," Jane said causing us all to look at her, "Santiago was once a guard for the doors that lead to Caius's wing. He once told me that every now and then he would see a cloaked girl with two guards by her slipping in and out of the wing every now and then, but he always dismissed her as one of the wives."

"Strange." Demetri murmured.

"Ya." Felix chuckled always finding amusement in serious conversations. What he found amusing I honestly didn't know.

"We should get to the throne room." I said trying to distract my thoughts from that girl.

Who was she? And why is she so important that she needs guards with her like the wives?

* * *

Jane and I were ready to torture, tear apart, and burn someone when Aro told us that we were in charge of watching the Cullens until they left late tonight.

Of all the guard members in this castle why us?! I mean we were the ones who would most likely kill those vegetarians and their mutt.

Standing in the guest lounge by the doors I continued to scowl at the 'vampires' in front of me.

Rosalie and Emmett along with Alice and Jasper were sitting on a couch watching TV. Carlisle and Esme were playing Chess by the fireplace. Bella, Edward, and the mutt were playing some board game on one of the tables. I will have to burn that chair the mutt is sitting in when they leave.

After a few minutes I noticed that my sister had grabbed a book and was leaning against the wall reading. I could tell she only did this because she was trying to keep herself from killing or torturing someone. However; if she continued to glare at that book in her hands I was sure it would catch fire any time now.

Leaning back against the wall, like my sister, crossing my arms I let my mind wonder. I tried to think of all the battles I've been in, my favorite way to kill humans, and personal life while in the castle to keep that mind reader out of my head.

However; the second I started thinking about all the women I've been with my mind immediately wondered back to that girl. Only this time I was stuck in a daydream about her.

I was picturing myself holding her possessively and protectively. The feel of what her skin might be like as I embraced her. Letting my chin rest on her shoulder closing my eyes as she read to me. Her scent surrounding and her lips so close to mine…

I was ready to physically slap myself but decided against it due to the Cullen's presence in the room.

Looking up I noticed Edward smirking at me in amusement. Damn he was reading my thought just then.

Hissing lowly at him, attracting my sister's attention in the process, I was preparing to tear the mind reader apart and toss him in the fire place. He smirked again knowing that I wasn't allowed to harm him and turned his attention back to the board game.

I could feel a low growl forming deep in my chest as I continued to stare at him, but I relaxed a little when my sister placed her hand on my arm in warning.

Glancing at Jane's confused expression for a second I relaxed and returned to leaning against the wall turning my attention to the bricked wall opposite of me. To keep my mind from wondering again I decided to count bricks.

_One, two, three…fifty…damn Cullens…fifty-five…stupid smelling mutt…ninety…_

I sighed internally. This was going to be a long five hours.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Valentine**_

_For her this rhyme is penned, whose luminous eyes,  
Brightly expressive as the twins of Leda,  
Shall find her own sweet name, that nestling lies  
Upon the page, enwrapped from every reader.  
Search narrowly the lines!- they hold a treasure  
Divine- a talisman- an amulet  
That must be worn at heart. Search well the measure-  
The words- the syllables! Do not forget  
The trivialest point, or you may lose your labor  
And yet there is in this no Gordian knot  
Which one might not undo without a sabre,  
If one could merely comprehend the plot.  
Enwritten upon the leaf where now are peering  
Eyes scintillating soul, there lie perdus  
Three eloquent words oft uttered in the hearing  
Of poets, by poets- as the name is a poet's, too,  
Its letters, although naturally lying  
Like the knight Pinto- Mendez Ferdinando-  
Still form a synonym for Truth- Cease trying!  
You will not read the riddle, though you do the best you can do._

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Return to the Garden**

"YES!" Felix's voice boomed as he ran down the hall towards Jane and me, "no more good behavior!"

Both Jane and I gave our murderous death glares because we were the only ones who had to have the 'good behavior.'

Felix took one look at our expressions and ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could making Jane and me snicker in amusement.

"Why did Felix look like he was running for his life?" Demetri asked coming down the hall Felix had just disappeared in.

"Maybe he saw a bat," Jane said in her sweet not so innocent voice, "they can be terrifying to big boys like him."

"I think it was a vampire bat." I remarked then heard Demetri's laugh echo through the hall as he walked after Felix to find out what really happen.

Jane chuckled and walked off in the direction of my room.

* * *

"So," Jane said once we were in my room sitting on my couch, "mind telling what caused you to lose your temper back there?"

I really didn't want to tell her about my daydream because I knew she would tease me for the rest of my existence, which would be a long time. Instead I decided to go with the perfect excuse.

"The smell of that mutt." I said faking a grimace.

She smiled at me knowing I was lying to her but decided not to press the matter further.

Before we could start another conversation there was a knock at my room door.

"Come in" Jane called out. The person who walked into my room was about my height. He had light brown hair, red eyes, and looked to be in his early twenties. I knew immediately who he was and growled lowly so he couldn't hear.

"Welcome home Santiago," Jane said hopping up and running over to kiss her mate. I just glared at the man I had to share Jane with.

"Glad to be back," he said giving her a small kiss on the lips. Then he looked at me with a smooth expression "hello Alec."

I just nodded at him wanting him out of my room.

Sensing my annoyance Jane came back over to me and gave me a good bye kiss on my cheek then whispered so only I could hear: "be nice brother." With a small hug she turned and made her way out of my room knowing her mate would follow.

Santiago tried to smile kindly at me, but ran out quickly closing my door behind him when I gave him my 'you're going to die' glare.

Now that I think about it I really should try to make an effort to be nicer to him. After all he makes Jane happy and is very good at protecting her.

If I'm honest with myself I know I'm jealous of him because now I'm not the only one protecting and caring for Jane. The only reason why I haven't torn him apart, burned him, and tossed his ashes into a bottomless pit is because he makes Jane happy. However; that's the only reason why. I still hate him.

* * *

The next day I noticed that heavy clouds were sitting over Volterra. Remembering that clouds were overhead the same day I met that the girl I quickly ran to the private garden hoping she would be there. I needed to find out who she was before I went mad with curiosity.

When I reached the gate I noticed that the guard John was standing in front of the gate once again. As soon as he saw my approach he quickly stepped aside allowing me to pass.

_That's right_ I thought _don't give me another reason to want to kill you_

He was either too afraid of me to stop me again or Marcus gave him orders again to let me pass. I decided on the first option just to make me feel better.

The second I entered the garden I picked up on that same Cherry Blossom scent.

'Yes!' I thought becoming excited for a moment but quickly returning to my emotionless self and walked towards the center of the garden.

She was sitting in the same spot as last time in the same position. Only this time she was leaning forward resting one arm on knee with her head in her and as she looking at a flat table in front of her. I could see all the puzzle pieces laid out on the table. She was wearing the same style dress as last time too but this one was a dark red. Did she know that we are living in the 21st century now? That style has been out of fashion for years, but I liked it on her for some reason.

I approached her slowly giving her time to react to my approach, but just like last time she was so focused that she didn't notice me standing by her. Not being able to see her face because of her hair once again annoyed me.

I moved a little so my feet would be in her line of sight and after a few seconds she look up and locked her red eyes with mine.

Yup the world stopped spinning once again. Would I ever get used to her eyes?

"Hello Alec," she said a small smile gracing her lips, "would you like to help me?" She asked motioning with her free hand towards the puzzle.

Not trusting my voice at the moment I nodded 'yes' and sat down slowly putting my walls up just like last time. By the time I was seated she had already focused her attention back on the puzzle.

I stared at the puzzle before me trying to gather my thoughts and regain my voice.

_Pathetic Alec_ my subconscious said _you've taken thousands of lives but you can't talk to some girl? Who's the stupid fool now? _

After a few minutes I decided to start helping with the puzzle. Looking at the box in the grass to see what it looked like I noticed it was a sky view of Paris.

Clearing my throat to gain her attention I asked: "have you ever been? To Paris I mean?"

She shook her head 'no' with a sad smile not taking her eyes off the piece she held in her hand; "I would like to go though."

That was the only words passed between us. We continued to work on the puzzle in silence and I would occasionally glance at her just to engrave her features in my memory.

When we finally completed the puzzle she stood up brushing grass off her dress. Then looked down at me and smiled kindly; "it was nice to see you again Alec."

She was about to run off in the direction of the castle but I remembered my intentions on coming here in the first place.

"Wait!" I called unnecessary loud getting to my feet to face her, "you never told me your name."

She looked deep in thought after I said that as if debating on whether or not to tell me. After a few seconds she smiled with amusement and looked at me.

"Edgar Allen Poe is one of my favorite poets. I especially love the titles of his poems. I believe that there is a book with all his poems in Marcus's library." Then she turned quickly on her heel and vanished towards the castle.

What the hell did that mean?! And why can't anyone in this damn castle just give straight answers for once?!

* * *

I've been in the library for over an hour now and still can't find that Edgar Allen Poe book she mentioned.

I growled at the bookshelf in front of me clearly losing patience. Then again me and patience never existed together in the first place.

"Something troubling you Alec?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Master Aro looking at me with clear amusement written all over his face.

"I'm just trying to find the Edgar Allen Poe book." I said trying to calm down.

Aro tilted his head in confusing probably wondering why I of all people would want to read poetry. However; instead of asking he vanished only to return a few seconds later with an old book in his hands.

I thanked him and watched him leave with a book he came to get. Then I sat on one of the couches and started skimming through the poems. I wasn't interested in reading them I was just looking to see if there was something in here that could give me a hint to her name or who she was.

I was about to give up when I noticed something odd. One of the poems had its title blacked out. I couldn't even see what the poem was called. And throughout the poem I could tell that some words were blacked out too. Reading through the poem I instantly knew what the title was thanks to Jane's brief obsession with Edgar Allen Poe a few years ago.

It hit me then her name was the title of this poem…I finally knew her name and I loved it.

* * *

**Author's note: **

So what do you think so far? Please review they encourage me to update.

I love cliff hangers don't you? They keep things interesting despite how annoying they can be.

So next chapter I'm planning on doing Jane's POV and she's going to have an encounter with our mystery vampire as well.

**Ok so I'd hate to be one of those people, but I would like a few more reviews before I post a new chapter...What are your thoughts so far on the story?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sibling Love**

_A siblings love  
is like no other bond,  
it is for life  
and goes far and beyond.  
Any other love  
that you will ever find,  
a siblings love  
is one of a kind.  
When sibling love grows  
they will always gain,  
a love that's forever  
and will always remain._  
**Robert Arthur Miller**

* * *

**Time Frame: Right after our mystery girl left Alec in the garden. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Vampire Goddess**

**(Jane's POV)**

I was beyond annoyed as I stomped through the halls looking for my brother. He was supposed to meet me in the lounge so we could play our usual game of Chess. How could he just blow me off by not showing up?! Doesn't he think of someone other than himself?!

The second I thought that a wave of guilt swept through me. Alec never thought about himself or what was best for him. He was always too busy taking care of me.

For as long as I can remember Alec has always been there for me, even when we were humans he was there. When I was ready to give up he would always stay strong just for me. I can't even think of a time when he wasn't there for me. Alec always patiently listened to my rants when I was furious. He is always there for me even when he has his own troubles. How often have I been there for him?

Another wave of guilt went through me. Not as often I should.

Lately Alec has been worrying me with his obsession over that mysterious vampire he met in the private garden. However, my worries vanished slightly when I realized that for the first time in years, my brother has some life in his eyes for once.

I sighed angrily. That still didn't give him the right to blow me off without saying anything. When I find him he is going to get it.

I was walking really fast and due to my distracted thoughts when I suddenly slammed into someone falling backwards onto the floor.

Looking up to see a lower guard member I became furious ready to use my ability on him so he can join me on the ground except in pain. However, before I could do anything to that stupid fool a soft voice came from behind him.

"Oh my," a vampire no older than 18 said stepping around the guard in front of her, "are you ok?"

She was dressed in a red renaissance dress and was barefooted. She was probably the most beautiful vampire I've even seen. No she couldn't be a vampire; she looked too kind and beautiful to be one. Maybe she was a Goddess.

The girl slightly bent down and held her very pale hand out to me. I reached out to take it just to see what her skin felt like, not because I needed help from her. Which I didn't. Her skin was just as cold as the ancients only unlike them her skin was smooth and soft, if that was even possible for us vampires.

She helped me to my feet then quickly retreated her hand to her side as soon as I was up. The girl was only an inch taller than me. Why did I have to be shorter than everyone here?!

"What's your name little one?" she asked softly.

Little One?! I only allowed Master Aro to call me that, anyone else who tried would receive my wrath.

And I wasn't little! I was just below average.

I was about to bitch at her like I would do to everyone else, but her kind smile and warm red eyes made me shut my mouth.

"J-Jane," I said strutting a little. Great, since when do vampires stutter?

"Jane," she spoke kindly, "That's a beautiful name. Are you by any chance related to a boy named Alec?"

"How do you know my twin?" I asked surprised. Surely Alec would have mentioned meeting this goddess before me.

Wait…I inhaled deeply and smelled Cherry Blossoms. This was the vampire that's been driving my brother insane with curiosity. Now I see why. Her whole character was mysterious, but in a good way; if that makes any sense.

"Ah twins that would explain your similarities." She looked at the guard standing by her who looked deep in thought, "Why don't you walk with me Jane?" Before I could answer she had already interlocked our arms and was leading me down the halls.

"You and your brother must be very close seeing as you're twins." She said as we made our way slowly down the hall.

Is this her way of small talked? Well I guess it's better than talking about the weather.

"We are," I said softly at the mention of Alec, "he's my best friend and I love him more than anything else. We don't like to be separated for long periods of time." Why am I telling her this? Since when do I ever talk to anyone nicely? Only my brother and Santiago got to see my nice side.

"A brother's love is very special." She said in a distant sad voice. However before I could think anything of it she changed the subject. "Do you have a mate Jane?"

"Uhhh…" if I had been human my face would be a small shade of red, "yes his name is Santiago."

"What a unique name." Has this girl ever been to Mexico? Last time I checked Santiago was a popular name in this century. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked ignoring my 'are you some kind of idiot stare.'

"Ten years now." I smiled a 'I have a crush smile'

"And does he keep your sex life active?"

Huh? Where did that come from?! Looking at her surprised I notice amusement in her eyes. Forget the light shade of red. If I were human my face would be as bright as a tomato.

She giggled quietly at my expression. "Forgive me that was a rude thing to ask." She giggled again. What was with this girl?

It was in that moment I noticed she was a little like Aro. Asking a random personal question then getting a laugh at our expressions.

Before I knew it we were stopped outside the doors that lead to Caius's wing. Why were we here?

She let go of my arm and stood in front of me. "This world is too beautiful to take it so seriously. So promise me that the next time you fall smile and laugh."

Before I could respond she had disappeared through the doors.

* * *

After staring at the door for a few seconds I turned and ran back down the hall towards Aro's wing.

Suddenly I, once again, ran smack into someone falling backwards. Looking up my eyes met the red eyes of my twin, who was just smirking down at me.

"Testing gravity Jane?" he asked helping me to my feet.

I hissed at him, "where have you been?!" I growled, "You were supposed to meet me in the lounge two hours ago."

"That was today?"

_'Yes that was today you idiot!'_ I thought "yes it was Alec."

"Sorry I was working on a puzzle with that mystery girl in the private garden. I'm on my way to the library to find a book she told me about." He said with an apologetic smile. "Would you like to accompany me sister?"

"Ya…no" I said. "I'll just go find Santiago."

He nodded and after giving me a kiss on the cheek her disappeared in the direction of Marcus's wing.

_'My brother is losing it'_ I thought watching him _'but at least he has finally found something to keep himself busy.'_

* * *

**Author's Note **

So what do you think of Jane's encounter?

What's do you think of this mysterious vampire?

Please Review. Your reviews motivate me


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Getting Acquainted **

Two days later…

**(Alec's POV)**

It was cloudy again today, but when I went to the garden Marcus had been there and told me that she wasn't going to be there today.

After Jane told me about her encountered with that girl, we had both agreed that the mystery vampire had no idea about the 21st century and the technology it had to offer.

So here I was at Volterra's small mall trying to find a gift for her. My first thought was to buy her some modern day cloths, but I quickly realized that I'm horrible with fashion sense. My wardrobe was all dark and formal type cloths so I really had no need to keep up with modern day fashion.

Finally I walked into some cool store that was filled with gadget toys and decorative items. Walking around for a while I finally found, what I thought, would be the perfect gift for her. It was a glass Jellyfish that sat on a light up stand. The lights also changed color making the Jelly fish change color. **(Link to Object on my page under Chapter 6) **

* * *

I had to wait another two days before clouds settled in over Volterra again. During those two days I felt like some teenage crushing boy. I kept going over conversations to have with her in my head and the questions I was going to ask her. I'm determined to find out who this girl is.

As I walked towards the garden with her gift wrapped in a bag I started to get nervous about her reaction to the gift and her reaction to my questions.

_'Get a hold of yourself Alec!'_ I thought _'If you can take down an army of vampires you should be able to talk to a girl.'_

As always she was sitting by the pond wearing a black renaissance dress this time. She was reading a book again.

_'This is it Alec,'_ I thought _'it's time to get answers from her so don't get distracted by her smile, eyes, her lips…'_ I wondered what her lips would feel like against mine… _'Stop it Alec!'_ I yelled at myself. Taking a deep breath inhaling her cherry blossom scent, I walked towards her with determination.

"Hello again Alec." She said looking up from her book, "would you like me to read to you again?"

_'Oh yes please!'_ my subconscious yelled, _'and can I hold you while you do?!'_

_'FOCUS ALEC!'_ I yelled at myself

"Hello…Raven." I said loving the sound of her name on my lips.

She looked at me with small surprise in her eyes. "So you figured it out, and so quickly to."

Is she calling me stupid? I may be a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them.

"I have something for you," I said handing her the bag ignoring her last statement.

"Really," she asked setting aside her book, "why?"

Last time I checked most people would say 'thank you' when they received a present. Then again Raven wasn't most people.

"Well I noticed that you don't seem to know much about this time frame so I thought I'd get you something from this century." If I wanted to get answers from her I might as well start off with the truth.

The second she opened the gift and saw it, her face lit up like a kid at Christmas. This made my nervousness on the gift fade. I leaned over to turn on the color changing light and the second it came on she became memorized by the object in her hand.

I watched her stare at the object thinking that she looked like a small child who was seeing the world for the first time through innocent eyes. I chuckled lowly at the thought of a vampire being innocent.

"What?" she asked tilting her head looking at me with curiosity.

"I was just thinking that you looked like an innocent child just now and the thought of a vampire being innocent amused me."

"What makes you believe we're not innocent?" She asked setting down her gift and turning towards me.

"We kill humans to survive." I stated in a cold tone.

"So that means humans are evil just like us then." She said deep in thought.

"What makes you say that?" why would she compare vampires and humans?!

"Well humans kill animals to survive, so then how are we so different when both our kinds kill to survive."

I sat there staring at her stunned. She had a point bust still humans were worthless and should never be compared to vampires.

"What's your view on humans?" she asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"There worthless." I said remembering what humans did to Jane and me all those years ago. "There nothing but food and deserve to die in pain."

"Why do you say that?" she sounded slightly stunned at my answer. What kind of answer was she expecting? _'Oh I love them so much and want to be best friends with them.'_ Like I would ever say that.

"That's really none of your business." I said a little too harshly. Crap I probably just scared her off.

"I suppose it's not." She said looking unbothered by my harsh tone

Sighing internally calming myself down I decided to change the topic, "What's your favorite color?"

_'Really Alec,'_ I thought, _'out of all the questions you had for her you choose that?!'_

"Purple, mostly dark shades" she said playing along, "and yours?"

"Black and dark red."

We continued this for hours. I found out that she was frozen at eighteen when she was dying of an illness, but she wouldn't say who turned her so I decided to let it go for now. I learned that her favorite author was Jane Austen. She also told me that she loved Roses but only the unique colored ones.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke again in a cautious lonely tone, "I haven't left this castle in a little over a thousand years."

"Really?" She's been here all this time? "How come I'm only meeting you now?"

"I don't like attention and I'm very scared about what people would think of me. However, when I want to meet someone I allow them to find me."

"So that first day we meet, you knew I was coming?" I asked surprised, "How?"

She tapped her head with one of her black painted nails, "My ability. I can see past present and future." She rested her hand back in her lap, "but I will only look into someone's past if they give me permission. Otherwise I view it as their personal secret that I shouldn't know."

"What do you mean by you can see the present?"

"I can see what a person is doing right at this moment anywhere in the world. For example your sister is currently in her room making out with her mate." I growled at the thought. Raven giggled.

I decided to change the topic by telling her about my favorite songs, books, and movies.

"What's a movie?" she asked

"I'm not sure how to explain it so I'll show you sometime." I paused remembering something, "I can also teach you how to slow dance sometime too."

"Promise?" she asked her eyes lighting up with joy.

"Promise." I said with finality.

Raven nodded and got to her feet grabbing her new gift holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"How about we see each other on Friday and you can teach me to dance. I can dress up for once." She said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

She considers what she's wearing as casual attire?

"Friday night at eight I'll be here." I told her standing to say goodbye, but by the time I was up she was gone.

How does she do that?

* * *

"I have a date with Raven" I told Jane as she walked into my room.

"That's her name? It's about time you found out." my sister said taking her usual seat on my bed. "So how did you ask her?"

"Well she asked me. I just confirmed the day and time."

"Then it's not an official date." She said crossing her legs.

"What? Yes it is!" I argued

"No it isn't. She asked you so then it doesn't make it a date if you didn't say 'would you like to go on a date with me?' therefore it's not a date." Jane concluded with finality

I growled. _'Women and their specific needs…annoying.'_ I thought

Jane smiled, knowing I had lost this argument. I loathed losing arguments with her and she knew it.

**Author's Note: **

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really tired from school and the people above my apartment threw a loud party which made it hard to write. But hay it's college so I should get used to it.

So what do you think about Raven so far?

Review please

I have Chapter Seven written already, but I'm waiting for reviews on these last two chapters.

I will keep trying to post the min. of two chapter at a time, but I can't promise anything.

Thanks again for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Marcus Wants To See You**

**(Alec's POV)**

The next day I was in the library with Jane and her stupid mate trying to focus on reading the book in front of me. However, I was too anxious for tonight. Will this day ever come to an end?

"Will you stop it!" Jane hissed in annoyance at my tapping fingers on the table, "I swear I'll rip your fingers off if you don't Alec!"

"Sorry." I murmured liking my fingers attached to my hand.

Santiago, who was sitting by Jane across from me, chuckled a little. He stopped instantly when he received my 'shut up or I'm going to kill you' stare. Jane pressed her lip together clearly annoyed at my attitude towards her mate.

"Alec, Jane" Demetri said entering the library, "Marcus wants to see you in his study."

_'What does that old man want now?'_ I thought looking at Jane just to have her shrug at me standing up.

Marcus's study was huge and filled with ancient books. He called me in first asking Jane to wait outside.

"Alec," he said in his deep wise tone, "I wanted to know what you thought about Raven."

What did I think of her? What a random question.

"I'm not s-sure Master." I stuttered. Great now I'm stuttering. There goes my reputation.

"What's your opinion on her? What have you noticed about her Alec?" he asked almost demanded.

"Well…" I paused thinking, "I think she's very beautiful and nice…"

"But?" he asked

"But she's kind of strange." I said, he nodded a little.

"How so?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"She sometimes talks in riddles and she dresses like she's living in the renaissance time."

"That was her favorite era." He said matter of fatally.

How does he know? I decided to let it go.

"What else have you noticed." He persisted. What is this old man trying to get at?

"I've also noticed that she seems very lonely even when she smiles and laughs. She also has a hint of sadness in her eyes all the time." A wave of sadness crossed his eyes but he quickly recovered, "Why is she like that?" I asked.

He seemed to ponder his answer for a minute, "Weather she decides to tell you about her life Alec is up to her and her alone. However, I will tell you that she's suffered a great loss and a horrible heartbreak many years ago that she's never fully recovered from."

"Who is this girl and why is she so important?" I blurted out before I knew it.

"Again, Alec, that's for her to tell you. You may leave now but send in your sister first."

I nodded standing up and walking out. _'Crazy old fool'_ I thought stubbornly _'hope I'm not like that when I'm his age.'_

"What happened?" Jane asked when I stepped out

"I'll tell you later," I nodded towards the door, "he wants to see you now."

With one last smile towards Jane I walked down the hall back to my room.

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

I walked in and sat down across from Master Marcus at his desk, curiosity eating away at me.

"Jane glad you're here," Marcus said smiling, "I have something important to tell you about Raven."

"Ok." I said practically bouncing out of my chair with curiosity.

"However, you can't tell anyone including your brother and your mate." He said dead serious.

"Why?" I asked, "I mean if it's such an important secret why tell me?"

"Because I trust you and if Raven is going to start making an appearance I need someone in the elite guard to know who she is so they can protect her. Now can I trust you to keep this an absolute secret until I tell you other wise?"

"Yes master you can." I said seriously trying to hide my curiosity.

Marcus looked at me for a moment then told me who this vampire was and how she came to live with the Volturi.

_'Holy Crap,_' I thought when he was finished talking, _'the ancients are just full of surprises.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry this one isn't very long

What do you think so far?

Review Please and Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trust**_

_Trust is earned  
But once violated  
It's difficult to regain_

When do you trust?  
Who do you trust?

You trust with your mind  
You trust with your heart  
You trust with honor  
You trust with pride  
You trust with expectations  
But is putting trust in someone worth it?

Tell me, is it?

I've tried to trust  
But ended up with betrayal  
And cannot allow it to occur again

I opened my mind  
Opened my heart  
But only received  
A shattered heart  
Now I know not to trust so easily

_**Alisha Ricks**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dancing Under the Stars**

**(Alec's POV)**

It was finally seven in the evening. After a long, somewhat weird day thanks to Marcus, I was making my way to the private garden to set up for her arrival.

I was dressed in one of my more formal outfits which I would usually wear to the Volturi Balls. Like all my other outfits I was dressed in a black suite with a dark purple shirt on underneath.

Once I reach Raven's usual spot in the garden by the pond I got to work immediately. First I turned off the lights in the garden to allow the stars above to show up more. Then I began setting the thirty other glow- in- the dark glass jellyfish that I went back to that store to get. I placed them in a large circle then placed the purple roses I had next to each one so they were eliminated by the light of the jellyfish.

When I was done I plugged in my Iphone into the speakers I brought and turned on the playlist I specifically created for tonight. Soft dance piano music echoed though the garden after it turned on.

"What's all this?" a soft voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face her then really with that I didn't. Like always she was dressed in a renaissance dress. However, this dress was way more formal looking and the blue color just made her glow with beauty. **(Dress on my page under Chapter 8)**

Raven giggled for a moment, "you should close your mouth Alec, unless you were planning on looking like a cod fish."

My mouth is open? I quickly shut it feeling like an idiot and making Raven giggle again.

I watched her memorized at she slowly and cautiously made her way to stand by me in the middle of the circle I created. When she was toe to toe with me I could finally see that I was only about two inches taller than her.

"Are you going to teach me how to dance Alec? Or are you just going to continue to stare?" she asked staring up at me through her long lashes.

"Dance," I said holding out my hand to her, "Although I prefer to continue staring." I continued truthfully. If she had been human I knew she would be blushing judging by the look on her face.

She placed her hand in my and after days of wishing, I finally got to hold her in my arms. I noticed her skin was just as cold as the ancients proving that she herself was very old. Just like all vampires her skin was smooth and hard, but I couldn't help but noticed she felt very fragile as well.

For the next three hours I taught her some slow ball room dancers along with some slow waltz dances. She was a very fast learner which made it easier for me. He seemed to love it when I twirled her around then tilted her backwards in my arm. I think it's because she was able to see the stars the stars from that position.

My favorite part was just being able to hold her and being able to put my arm around her small waist.

After our last dance I turned away from her to turn off the music. When I turned back around she was gone. I looked down to see her lying in the grass watching the stars.

"I just saw a shooting star." She said as I came to sit by her cross legged.

"Is that so?" I didn't really care about the stars because her eyes were sparkling red with joy, but that small sadness was still there. "What did you wish for?" I asked

"That's for me to know." She said standing up and I followed. "Thanks for a wonderful evening Alec, it was one of the best I've had in years."

"Can I walk you back?" I blurted out not ready to say goodbye.

She nodded and linked her arm through mine as we walked towards Caius's wing of the castle. When we reached the wing doors I noticed that the lower guard John was there and when he saw Raven's arm linked with mine he scowled at me looking ready to attack. I gave him me well know evil smirk.

'That's right,' I thought, 'give me a reason to kill you because I've been aching to do it since that first day.'

"Thank you for walking me back Alec," Raven said standing in the partially opened wing door. I nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Alec," she said stopping me as I turned back to face her, "I wished that you and Jane will find love and true happiness in this world." She smiled at me then disappeared into the wing with the large doors slamming behind her.

* * *

'She wished for Jane and I's happiness?' I thought while sitting in my room a few hours later. No one has ever cared about us, not until Aro came to save us.

For the first time in my life I actually felt loved, but I quickly pushed away those feelings. No one loved me except for Jane and she was the only person I loved and could love.

When those humans burned us alive so many years ago they also burned away all my love and trust I had left. Which wasn't that much due to my father. Those humans made me into what I am today, a cold heartless monster who, since the day I woke up to this world, refused to allow any emotions to control me.

I'm so confused right now with all the emotions running through me. The last time I felt this way it cost Jane and I our lives. I can't afford to feel this way, I just can't. So I made my decision.

I can't continue to see Raven anymore; I need to return to the Alec Volutri the world knows today. I need to return to the monster I am to protect Jane. I just can't afford to go through this again, I can't afford to trust anyone but my sister.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry It's not very long.

So what do you think of Alec's decision?

I've been debating with myself about the next chapter and I decided to add it. I'm putting it in to show the dark side of Alec.

Review please and thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning for this chapter there are some small M rated scenes in it. I marked the scene so feel free to skip it if you want.**

**Chapter 8: Monster**

**(Jane's POV)**

It's been two months since Alec decided to stop seeing Raven. I truly hated this Alec; again he had no life in him. He was once again cold and closed off from the world. Sure he annoyed me with his obsession over Raven, but at least he had life to him then.

Last week Aro sent me, Alec, Demetri, and Felix to destroy a newborn group that was causing issues in Rome. During the fight I noticed that Alec took extra time torturing his opponents as if trying to convince himself that he's the monster our world makes him out to be.

I know we both despise humans and enjoy making them suffer, but ever since we woke up Alec has changed. I want my other twin brother back. I know Alec is still kind to me and protects me like he's always have. However, the human Alec was kind to everyone around him despite how our father and fellow villagers treated us.

All kind people have a breaking point though and Alec reached his during our last 48 hours of life as humans.

"Jane?" A voice asked from my bedroom door.

I looked up to see Alec standing in my doorway, "Yes?" I asked standing up from my couch.

"Heidi will be returning with dinner soon." He said holding the door open for me as I walked through into the hallway.

When we were close to the 'feeding room,' as so many calls it, Alec stopped and turned in the direction the 'tour group' will be coming from.

"Are you not joining us brother?"

Alec turned towards me with a wicked smile on his face, "not eating in the room today dear sister." He said then continued walking back down the hall. I understood what he meant immediately and knew exactly what he was up to.

"Enjoy your meal then brother." I said not sure if he heard me, but his dark chuckle confirmed that he did.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I was waiting in the shadows where the 'tour group' would be walking by. While I was waiting for the group to pass by so I can pick out my victim I wondered what Raven was doing right now. Come to think of it I've never seen her in the feeding room before. Even the wives came from their guarded towers to have dinner, so why not her?

The smell of blood coming down the hall caught my attention. As Heidi passed me with the humans she mouthed 'end' to me smiling. I rolled my eyes when she passed knowing that she's always wanted to get me in bed. However, I prefer to only see the vampire women I 'sleep with' once and since Heidi lives here she's off my list.

Glancing to the end of the human crowd I spotted a young woman lingering at the end doing something on her Iphone. She looked no older than twenty. Her dirty blonde hair was straight and reached just below her shoulders.

As she walked by my position, still looking at her phone, I lightly touched her arm to gain her attention stepping out of the shadows. She stopped looking up at me and her heart picked up. Her eyes, looking at my blue contacts, were full of lust and by deeply inhaling her scent I could tell she was far from a virgin.

Perfect

"Hello miss," I whispered so the humans walking ahead wouldn't hear, "I couldn't help but noticed notice that you seamed bored with our tour and wanted to ask if you like me to give you a private tour of our unseen halls."

"S-sure," she stuttered at first then composed herself, "I would love to I'm sure it would be fun." She continued in a flirty tone.

_'Fun for me'_ I thought smirking internally.

Linking her arm through mine I quickly walked us as far away from the feeding room as possible so she wouldn't hear those wonderful human screams of fear and pain. As soon as we were far enough for her humans ears to hear I slowed our pace and begun to tell her a little about the castle, pretending to sound like a tour guide. Although I was beginning to lose my patience on waiting, so I led us through a short cut towards the guest rooms in Aro's wing.

"And these are some of our empty guest rooms." I said gesturing down the hall with my free arm. I was growing even more impatient, but I would wait till she was ready to make a move. I may be a monster but I would never abuse a woman, that's the one moral I live by because of what happened to Jane.

"Empty you say?" She said in a seductive tone, "could you show me what one looks like?" she fluttered her eyelashes at me when she looked up. I raised my eyebrows at her playing along with this clueless human. She moved closer towards me as I stopped in front of one of the room doors opening it.

"After you miss," I said holding the door open for her and following her in.

"My name is Ashley, Mr.?"

"Alec," I said. Like I would care about what her name was, but I had to play along with her to get what I wanted.

"So Alec," Ashley said walking towards the door shutting it then leaning her back against the now closed door, "have you ever been alone with a girl before?" She walked towards and linked her arms around my neck standing on her toes leaning in slightly. Her lips were only inches away from mine.

**(Warning M rated scene just to be safe.)**

"Oh I'm sure I have enough experience," I fake flirted lightly pressing my lips to hers. She took advantage of that taking full control. I got really annoyed when she brushed her fingers through my hair. I hated people touching and messing with my hair, but again I had to go along with this human to get what I wanted.

Getting tired of her lips on mine I moved down her jaw and planted kisses along her neck enjoying the feel of her pulse against her lips. She finally released my hair form her grip and moved her hands down to the buttons of my shirt. I moved my hands down to her waist lifting her shirt up. Once she pushed my unbuttoned shirt off my shoulders, exposing my chest, she stepped back taking her shirt off exposing her pink bra.

I really hate the color pink, it's too perky. I allowed her to push me back onto the bed as she straddled me. I didn't like not being in control, but I was personally enjoying this stupid human's confidence. Her hands explored my bare chest and I could smell her arousal. When she leaned down to kiss me I decided to take control just to avoid her lips on mine again.

I flipped her over quickly earning a small yelp from her. "Sorry," I said seductively, "but I can't wait any longer to enjoy your beauty." I can't believe I said that to this creature, but her soft moan encouraged me to move on.

I kissed my way down her body removing her pants and bra. She moaned loudly when I cupped her breast in my hands. She moved her hands down to my jeans unbuttoning them and used her legs to push my jeans and underwear down. Wow talented little human I wonder how many hearts she's broken.

Smirking against her neck, as I peppered kisses down to her shoulder, I knew that this would be the last time she would be with a guy. I moved my hands down to her underwear, still kissing her wonderful pulsing vein on her neck. "Do you still wish to continue Ashley?" I asked giving her the choice. If she said yes I would get to have some fun, if she said no I would just kill her. It was a win - win for me.

"Are you afraid you won't be able to handle me?" She flirted.

_'Stupid human,'_ I thought, _'so clueless'_

"Oh I don't believe that will be a problem." I said darkly before slamming into her hot core. I didn't care about the wellbeing of this pathetic human. She would be dead soon anyways, so I took her hard and fast.

Somehow this human was able to keep us with my pace, but like all human women she soon grew tired and climaxed too quickly for my taste. After a few more hard thrust in her I found my release. Quickly pulling out of her I got up and redressed too fast for her human eyes.

When I sat down by her naked body on the bed, she was still recovering from her orgasm. I leaned down to whisper in her ear darkly.

**(End M rated scene)**

"A good piece of advice Ashley," I said in a low dark whisper, "You should never give your body to strangers."

Before she could react to my words I bit into the pulse point in her neck, hard. I held her body in place as she screamed loudly in pain. As I drank from this human I relished in her screams of pain. Every time she tried to move away from me, I bit harder causing more blood to pool in my mouth.

To my great disappointment her screams slowly faded as her body ran out of blood.

After completely draining her, I stood up licking the remains of her blood from my lips. After fixing up my cloths I exited the room planning on finding a lower guard member to clean up my mess.

One of the many perks of being an elite guard member is that we don't have to clean up our own messes.

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

After dinner I walked down the hall my brother's scent was in, but when I heard a girl screaming in pain as I entered Aro's guest wing I stopped leaning against the nearest wall. I didn't only stay to wait for my brother; I also stayed to enjoy the screams of pain.

A few minutes after the screaming had died down, I saw my twin walking down the hall in my direction.

"Have fun brother?" I asked walking beside him.

"I guess," he replied in a distant tone, "excuse me sister I need to wash this repulsive scent off me." With a small smile towards me he rushed off towards his bedroom. I watched him with a wave of sadness sweeping over me.

I wanted my Alec back, the brother who was kind and caring. Of course I didn't want him to be nice towards humans, but I at least wanted him to be nice to others in this castle. After all they are our family and despite what my brother thinks they do care for us. I just didn't know how to get that Alec back, but I knew who could help.

I ran at top speed towards Caius's wing determined.

"I'm sorry Miss Jane, but you can't continue any further." The lower guard John said to me stepping in front on the doors. I really wanted to tear his head off...

"I need to speak with Rave." I said with small desperation in my voice.

"You are not permitted to enter." Jon insisted

"But it's very important and it can't wait." I was clearly desperate now.

"I'll let her know as soon as I can that you wish to see her, but for right now..." John was cut off by the opening of the large doors from behind him.

"Jane?" Raven's voice asked worried, "Are you alright?"

I nodded happy to see her, "yes but I need help with my brother."

"Is something wrong Jane?" She asked placing her hand on my arm comforting me "is he alright?"

"I just really need you to help him." I sounded like a pleading child, but I couldn't care less right now.

"I can't help if I don't know the problem Jane."

"It's a long story," I said looking around at the four guards around us, "and I would prefer to talk about it in private."

"Well," she smiled kindly linking her arm with mine, "I have plenty of time and a place where we won't be disturbed." Then she led me through the doors of Caius's wing, a place I never thought I would go.

* * *

**Author's note: **

I'm still writing Chapter 10, but I promise I will get it up as soon as I can.

Review please :) and like always thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Witch Twins**

**(Jane's POV)**

The halls of Caius's wing were exactly like the other castle halls. The only difference was that the lights were dimmed very low, making it look like candles were lighting the halls. I also noticed that all the windows we passes were covered by large, heavy looking dark red curtains.

"I'm sorry about my brother's behavior." I blurted out suddenly taking Raven by surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, "Alec has been a perfect gentleman to me."

"Oh no I mean him avoiding you." I said quickly.

"Oh," she looked down the hall deep in thought, "well I'm sure he's going through a hard time right now and has a lot on his mind." Does this woman ever think badly of anyone?

When we reached the end of the hall, Raven stopped in front of a heavy looking door. I noticed there was an engraving on it that read: "Raven's Study." She opened the door and followed me into a semi large room.

In the far end of the room I noticed that one corner had bookshelves with ancient looking books stored in them. In the other corner there was dark blue couch that was surrounded by sketch pads. In one corner closest to the door there was a grand piano with gold plating on the inside. A few feet away from the piano I saw a violin and a dark purple guitar. The opposite corner of the music instruments was a table with a partially completed puzzle on it. Back at the far end of the room there was a large fireplace between the bookshelves and the couch with the sketch pads. In front of the fireplace was a small coffee table, which had books spread out on it. About a foot behind the coffee table was a large dark blue sofa that looked like it could seat four people.

"This room is my private study," Raven said taking a seat on the end of the large couch. I followed sitting at the other end leaving two cushions between us. "We won't be disturbed her. Now Jane," she said kindly, "would you still like to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know how to." I whispered looking at my hands resting in my lap.

"Start from the beginning." She said patiently, not rushing me.

Should I tell her? The only person, other than Alec of course, who knows everything about what happened to me and my brother is Aro.

"If it's too difficult to talk about Jane," Raven said softly, "I can use my gift and see what happened in the past." I looked at her red eyes for a moment thoughtfully.

It would be a lot easier, but then she will be able to see everything that happened and I didn't want that.

"No," I finally said looking back down, "it's my story to tell."

"I agree." Raven leaned back into the couch waiting patiently for me to start her hands resting in her lap like mine.

* * *

After a few moments of silence, I took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"Alec and I were born sometime around 800 A.D in a small town in England. Back then, as you probably know, medicine wasn't very helpful to those who were very ill. When our mom gave birth to us she was suffering from a disease that had already killed five other villagers. She died shortly after we were born leaving us in the care of our father. However, our father hated us. He blamed us for our mother's death and called us 'the cursed twins.' He was going to abandon us but the laws of the village forced him to care for us. Our father was one of the wealthiest men in the village at the time. The servants he had took care of us until we were thirteen. Then our father told them to stop and told us to fend for ourselves. We were still allowed to live in his home, but as servants not family.

Alec and I were forced to steel food from the village market in order to survive. That or we could eat the scraps of food left from the servant's meals, which wasn't very much. At first we were horrible at steeling and would be caught by the village guards over and over again. Their way of punishment would be to beat us in the center of the village. Then when we got home our 'father' would whip us both. I remember Alec always taking the blame for everything that happened and being beaten a lot more than me. I knew he did this to protect me like he always does. After the beatings, when we were alone, I remember Alec would say 'it's not their fault Jane, they hurt us because they believe it's right.' Alec was always like that back then. He never blamed or hated the villagers and our father for what they did.

As the years went on though the villagers began to grow scared of us. Our gifts were with us when we were human, but they didn't take on their full shapes until we were turned. However, they did make strange things happen around us. Those who were mean to us would be hurt in some way, and those who where kind to us were given some sort of fortune. The villagers stayed away from us, we were even banned from school. The only reason why we weren't killed sooner was because the villagers respected our father."

I paused knowing the hard part of the story was coming up. Taking another deep, unnecessary breath I continued.

"Our lives continued this way for years. Steeling to survive and being beaten by our father or fellow villagers. I remember that Alec would always tell me that one day he would take me away from the hatred we lived in. He told me that one day we would leave the village, find one that would accept us, and live happily for the rest of our lives."

I smiled slightly at the thought. Alec would always talk about how our lives would be once we left the village and how we would live a life full of love and happiness. Sighing I continued.

"However, the winter we turned eighteen things took a turn for the worse. Our father had become more abusive and the villagers were growing angry at our presence in the village. One night, after Alec returned from hunting, he walked in on our father relentlessly whipping me. I remember Alec trying to get in the way, but our father would just push him away not letting up on the torture. Finally, out of desperation to stop father, Alec stabbed him with the hunting knife he had. I don't remember what happened after that because I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up in my bed, Alec was there tending to my wounds. He told me that our father was dead, but didn't say what happened to the body. I didn't care enough to ask, I was just glad that he was finally gone. After cleaning my wounds, Alec told me to get lots of rest because we would be leaving the village the following night.

The next day Alec spent his time preparing for our trip. He prepared the wagon in the farm and readied the horse our father owned as well. Throughout the day I rested and packed food for our journey. Then everything happened so suddenly.

Ten of the village guards came into the house. One of them shouted 'grab the witch!" and the next thing I knew I was being dragged out of the house. When I finally got a sense of what was going on I started kicking and screaming for Alec.

Alec was still in the barn when the men came, but the second he heard my screams he came running to help me. He didn't get very far though because six men restrained him and beat him until he couldn't fight anymore. As the men marched us through the village towards the jail I could hear the villagers through my screams shouting: 'burn the witch twins!'

I don't know how long I was in the small cell for, but eventually some guards came. They told me that my brother was currently being 'interrogated' about his crimes of witch craft. I knew the truth though. Alec was being tortured into a confession. The men started to interrogate me and every time I denied taking part in witch craft, they would whip, burn me with an iron rod, or beat me with a stick. After several hours they decided to give up for awhile. I was taken to the cell my brother was in and we were left there all alone. I could tell he had it worse than I did, like always. Alec had burn marks all over his arms, chest, back, and neck. The part of his skin that wasn't burned was covered in blood from the whipping. He was sitting against one of the back walls holding his arm which was broken. When I went to sit by him I saw that his wrists were bloody from the chins they had him in.

I remember crying as he held me with his working arm. The whole time I was telling him that it wasn't fair we were being punished, and when I said that the villagers deserved to die in pain, he agreed. When I looked into his eyes that night, they were no longer the warm caring eyes of my brother. Instead they were cold, distant, and full of hate; just like today.

After a few hours of sleep, the guards woke us up and begun their 'interrogation' all over again. I don't know which of us broke first, but we couldn't take the pain any longer and admitted to witch craft.

That evening we were taken to the center of the village and tied up to tall wooden stakes. While the village priest read from the bible condemning us to hell, the guards positioned wood and hey around us. Throughout the whole process the villagers were chanting 'burn the witch twins!'

After the priest had finished condemning us, the guards threw a lit torch on to the hey and we became engulfed in flames. At first Alec and I screamed, but soon my brother became silent just wanting the pain to stop. I, however, allowed my anger to fuel me as I shout to the villagers that they would pay for killing us. When I finally begun to lose consciousness, I heard the villagers screaming in fear and pain. I remember loving that sound. Then I felt cold water on me putting the fire out and cold hands gently laying me on the ground.

The last think I remember before a new burning pain engulfed me was someone shouting: 'Aro! The boy isn't breathing!' Then I passed out giving into the pain.

I was the first to wake up and I waited by Alec's side until he awoke. Aro told us everything that happened and what we were. Alec and I accepted our new lives vowing that we would forever despise humans and would make them suffer like we did. I remember Alec saying: 'the human vermin deserved to die,' after Aro told us about what happened to the villagers. With that statement I could tell that my kind, caring, and understanding brother was gone."

* * *

I stopped refusing to look up from my hands. My eyes were glazed over and I knew that if I were human I would be crying my eyes out.

"Jane look at me sweetie," Raven said softly after a moment of silence.

I shook my head back and forth. I can't let her see my venom filled eyes. I didn't realize that Raven had moved from her spot on the sofa until she was sitting right next to me. She put one arm around my shoulders and placed her free hand in mine. I gripped that hand not wanting her to move.

"Jane, I will try to help you and your brother," She said softly, "but I can't help Alec if he's avoiding me. Don't try to force him to see me Jane, Alec will come to me when he's ready I've seen it." I nodded showing I understood, not trusting my voice.

"Now," she said softly, "we are alone Jane so if you need to cry I am here to comfort you." With those words I burst into dry sobs allowing my head to fall in her lap. Raven rested one hand on my arm and stroked my hair with her other hand.

For the first time in my life, not including being with Alec, I felt safe and loved.

Then I wondered how our lives would have been if Alec and I had a caring and loving mother.

Would we be what and who we are today?

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry it took me so long to get this us.

So what do you think of Alec and Jane's story?

Do you think Jane told the full story?

What do you think of Raven now and her relationship to Jane?

Review Please. I will try to update as soon as possible.

Sorry it's still not very long. I just feel that if I don't stop when I do, then the chapters would just drag on. I'll try to get better at longer chapters though :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning mentions of rape**

**Chapter 11: The Full Story**

**(Alec's POV)**

It's been four months since I last saw Raven. A couple months ago Jane had told me that she spoke to Raven, but she wouldn't say what it was about. I also had the feeling that my sister knew something important about Raven, but when I asked she put on her 'I have no idea what you're talking about' act. Then I remembered that she wouldn't tell me what Marcus talked to her about all those months ago. That was also the same day I taught Raven how to dance...

"Is something troubling you Alec?" Aro asked taking a seat across from me at the library table. Like always I was here trying to pass time and forget about Raven.

"It's nothing Master," I said, "I just have a lot on my mind." Aro looked at me thoughtfully.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He asked.

"Not really." I muttered looking back down at my book.

"My brothers and I have noticed that you stopped seeing Raven." Aro said not giving up, "Why is that?"

"I've been busy." I said trying to hide my irritation.

"I believe you are acquainted with her personal guard John." Aro continued ignoring my tone as always.

"I've meet him. Why?" Where was he going with this?

"Well just this morning he came to me and my brothers and asked if he could start dating Raven. I told him we would need a while to think about it."

What?! That stupid lower guard wanted to be with Raven romantically? He can't, he wasn't good enough for her!

_'Oh and you are?'_ My subconscious asked.

Why was I so irritated at this news? She wasn't anything to me. Right?

"That's what I thought." Aro said standing up. Crap! He was touching my hand just now. "Alec don't run away from your feelings. The best way to find out what they mean is to go to the source that created them." With that last statement Aro left.

Go back to see Raven? Could I even face her after ignoring her for so many months?

Even if I could, she probably hates me for ignoring her for so long without an explanation or a goodbye.

* * *

Two days after my talk with Aro I decided to stay in my room. This was the best way to avoid Raven and all mentions of her.

After several years, I decided to pull out my sketch pad and draw. Drawing always helped me forget about everything. I sat down on my couch and begun to sketch letting my mind wonder. Over the hours I was so lost in my thought that I wasn't even paying attention to what I was drawing.

Looking at my sketch pad I finally realized that I had sketched Raven. It was the scene from the day I first met her. She was reading by the pond with her hair hanging over her shoulder hiding her face.

Frustrated I threw the sketch pad on my bed and left my room slamming the door behind me.

_'Forget about her Alec!'_ I screamed at myself.

I can't though no matter how hard I try I can't forget about Raven. I should see her, just one more time to say goodbye. Then I could finally stop thinking about her.

* * *

I walked slowly to the Private Garden. I knew she would be there; it was a perfect cloudy day. But should I go? Raven probably hates me for ignoring her with no explanation for four months. When I finally reached the gate to the garden I had built enough courage to face Raven.

Before I could enter the garden though a voice came from in front of me.

"So you think you can just ignore her for four months and then show up as if nothing happened?!" John hissed stepping in my path, "all the other woman that you hurt may allow it but Raven won't. You don't deserve to even be living in the same castle as her witch boy."

"Step aside." I growled hanging on my last thread of patience with him.

"No," he hissed lowly, "you're not good enough for her. You're nothing but a black hearted monster, so just go back to being the evil witch twin. Raven's too pure and kind to be around you."

I growled loudly ready to kill him not showing how much his words hurt. He's right though, Raven is too pure to be with a monster like me. John crouched a little at my response ready for a fight. What a fool, like he could win in a fight against me.

"Enough! Both of you!" A voice came from behind John, leaving the garden.

Crap...I'm in trouble now. Elite guards are trained to not lose their tempers so easily and the one time I do lose my temper in over eight hundred years, Caius manages to be present.

Wait. Since when does Caius visit the garden?

"John I would like to speak to you in my office." Caius hissed lowly. John nodded and quickly walked back to the castle. Caius turned towards me.

"You're an elite guard Alec," he scowled, "what were you thinking? You're supposed to be one of our best so start acting like it." With a murderous glare towards me, Caius walked off after John.

Start acting like it? Last time I checked I was the main reason why the Volturi won so many battles and why so many covens are afraid of us. For once I would like Caius to respect me like Aro and Marcus did.

As I got closer to the pond I heard giggling. It was Jane. What was she doing here? I quickened my pace to find the pond came into view so did Jane and Raven. They were both smiling working on a puzzle together. Jane, being my twin, sensed me and looked up. She smiled inviting and gestured for me to join them. I walked slowly still confused, since when does she laugh around anyone but me and Santiago?

"Hello brother," Jane said once I reached them. Raven didn't say anything. In fact I don't think she even noticed me because she was too busy scowling at a puzzle piece in her hand. She looked like an angry kitten.

I don't think Raven can do angry.

Jane tapped Raven to get her attention. When she finally looked up at me I panicked. She's going to hate me, just like John said. However, to my great relief she smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Alec," she said, "would you like to join us?"

I nodded and sat down slowly next to Raven, but I kept my distance from her. This will be the last time I ever see her. This time though I'll say goodbye. After all I think the reason why I couldn't stop thinking about her was because I never gave her an explanation for ignoring her. At least I hope that was the reason.

"I need to go see Santiago." Jane said standing up, "bye Raven, see you later brother." With one last smile Jane was gone.

Why do I get the feeling that my sister just set me up?

After an hour of working on the puzzle in silence I decided to speak.

"How have you been Raven?" Wow Alec, way to start off a conversation.

"Fine. You?" she asked.

"Fine." I muttered. Just be emotionless Alec, it will make saying goodbye so much easier. "Why was my sister here?"

"Jane has been coming to see me for a couple months now. Didn't she tell you?"

"No she didn't"

"Alec is there something troubling you?"

"No." I replied a little too harshly.

After a few moments Raven took a deep breath and spoke softly "it's not your fault Alec. What happened to you and Jane wasn't your fault."

What? How did she know what happened to us?! Did she look into my past? I thought she didn't do that unless she was given permission.

Sensing my anger Raven continued, "Jane told me a couple months ago."

I froze in place. Jane told her? Why? I guess it didn't matter now.

"If Jane told you," I said quietly, "then you don't know the full story."

"What do you mean?" Raven sounded confused, yet by her tone I got the feeling she was already aware that Jane didn't tell her everything.

Should I tell her? I guess I should since Jane already told part of our story.

* * *

"Alec?" Raven asked after a few moments.

Taking a deep breath I decided to get it over with.

"Knowing Jane she told the truth up until we were seventeen. After that I know she left out the important parts that led to our death."

I paused. _'Well here it goes,'_ I thought.

"Jane and I were the village outcasts. Ever since we were born we were referred to as 'the cursed twins.' Later that would turn to 'the witch twins,' a name that sticks with us even today. We were constantly beaten by our father and fellow villagers. Jane and I had both accepted the fact that we wouldn't be like other children in the village. We wouldn't get married or even find love. The only friendship we had was between us, which is why we are so close.

The year we turned seventeen I met someone. Her name was Maria and she was very similar to us. She was very poor like us, because her father died leaving her and her mother to fend for themselves. However, unlike Jane and me, the villagers sympathized with her and helped her out a lot. Her beauty was also an advantage too.

I was walking home after failing to get food for me and Jane when I saw her. The path I was on was rarely used because it went through the forest outside the village. I took it a lot because I could avoid all the beatings and make a quick escape as well if I need to. Maria was walking down the path carrying a bucket of water. The sun was going down at the time and I knew that by her pace she wouldn't make it home before dark. Being out after dark was seen as a bad thing to the villagers because it meant you were in alliance with the devil.

I quickly offered her my help knowing full well she would reject me because of who I was. However, when I offered she gladly accept my help to my great surprise. I followed her back to her home. It was a small run down hut at the edge of the village. As we walked to her home she asked me a lot of questions and soon I realized that we had a lot in common. Maria was the first and only person who was kind to me and who saw me as a human being.

Maria was always kind to my sister and even helped us get some food, without the villager's knowledge though. If they found out that she was helping us and friends with us then they would treat her the same way we were treated. I made sure to keep our relationship a secret so she wouldn't have to go through that. We both trusted Maria and told her everything after a while. I even told her about my plans to take Jane away from the village some day. When I told her she begged me to take her with us and I promised her that I would.

A few weeks before Jane and I were tried as witches, I started to see Maria romantically. We would meet in the woods everyday at sunrise and every evening before sunset. Those were the only times of day when we could meet in secret. Only Jane knew about us. I loved Maria so much and I believed her when she told me that she loved me. Jane also loved her as a sister. Maria had told me that when we left the village she wanted to marry me and help care for Jane, and I believed her."

I paused thinking, "what did Jane tell you happened in our last 48 hours of life?" I asked.

"She told me that you walked in on your father whipping her." Raven said.

My frown deepened. Count on Jane to leave out and change the most important part of the story.

"That's not true." I whispered knowing she could hear me.

"I was coming home from seeing Maria by the spring when I got the feeling that something was wrong. I had my hunting knife to make people think I was out hunting and not up to something. When I reached our father's property I went to the small hut I had built for Jane and I when father kicked us out of the main house and forbid us from living in the servant's quarters. When Jane wasn't there I figured she was back in the main house finishing up chores. The closer I got to the house thoug the more my bad feeling increased. I looked for Jane in all the placed she would be cleaning. When I reached the kitchen what I saw is something I will never forget.

I had walked in on my father raping Jane."

I let my head fall into my hands squeezing my eyes shut trying to force the image form my mind.

"I don't know what came over me at that time, but I couldn't think of anything else except for that fact that he was hurting Jane. Without thinking I grabbed my knife and pulled him off her, stabbing him in the process. When reality finally came back to me Jane had passed out and our father was lying dead on the kitchen floor.

I picked up Jane trying so hard not to think about what I had done and took her back to our hut. I quickly placed her in bed and rushed back to the house knowing I was sort on time. Lucky night had fallen so all the servants were in bed. I buried father's corpse at the edge of the woods and ran back to the house. After clean up all the blood and hiding my knife I went back to Jane and waited until she woke up. While she was sleeping I had taken a wet cloth and cleaned her up a little. When Jane finally woke up I told her to get lots of rest that night because we were leaving the next evening. She never asked what happened to father and for that I was grateful.

At sunrise the first thing I did was run to where Maria and I usually meet. I had promised her that I would take her with us. When I saw her I told her what our father did to Jane but left out the murder part. I told her that we were leaving tonight and she agreed to be ready by then. When I got back home Jane was awake and was preparing food for our Journey. When I told her that Maria was coming she was extremely happy and full of life. Lucky for us our father always kept himself locked up so the slaves didn't find his absences strange. Since they always ignored us, it made preparing for the journey a lot easier.

The rest of the day I prepared the wagon and horse for our journey being as quiet as possible. Jane and I were considered slaves and runaway slaves were punished by death if caught. As the evening grew closer my work was done and I sat down in some hay to get some rest. I was only sitting for a few minutes when I heard Jane screaming for me.

As I ran out of the barn I saw three men hauling my struggling sister out of the hut. I tried to reach her, but was stopped by four strong men. No matter how hard I struggled it was no use. They beat me just enough for me to be weak with pain, but conscious. When we were marched though the village I looked around then panicked when I couldn't find Maria. I was afraid that the guards had found out about our relationship and had gotten to her first.

When we reached the jail I was separated form Jane. I was tortured by the guards who were trying to force me into a confession. After a few hours of getting nowhere they decided to take a break and get Jane.

Before the last guard left he leaned down to me and whispered: "Did you know witch boy that a girl turned you and your sister in? In return for her information she married one of the richest landlord's sons. What was here name? Oh ya it was that pretty girl Maria." With his words my whole world fell apart. The person that I loved and trusted betrayed me even after she told me she loved me and would never hurt me. When they brought Jane into my cell she crawled to sit next to me wishing that the villagers were the ones being tortured and not us. For the first time ever I agreed with Jane. I was wishing that they would die in pain for what they've done to us especially Maria.

The next evening after Jane and I broke confessing to witch craft just to stop the pain. We were taken to the center of the village and hung up on stakes. When the fire engulfed us I screamed in pain at first. Then though the smoke I saw Maria standing in the crowd in the arms of her husband. She had turned us in to live a life of wealth. When I tried to search for sorrow in her eyes, all I saw was coldness and hate. In that moment I stopped screaming wanting the pain to go away. As I started to consciousness I prayed that the villagers surrounding me would die painfully like us one day.

When everything went black I thought I had finally died. I had finally escaped the pain. However a few moments later a new burning pain spread though my body. When I woke up the first thing I saw was the red eyes of Jane. Before I could ask what happened, Aro walked in and explained everything to us. We quickly accepted our new lives vowing to despise humans and make them suffer they way we had. I vowed to myself to never fall in love again and to never trust anyone other than my sister.

It's my fault that Jane and I were caught, if I had been cold and heartless like the villagers portrayed me to be I would have never fallen in love with Maria"

* * *

I continued to hold my head in my hands allowing my hair to hide my eyes from Raven's view. My eyes were filled with venom and I refused to let her see me like that. I didn't cry when I was human because father always said that made me look weak and beatable. I haven't cried since I was eleven years old and I refused to cry now.

"It's all my fault," I whispered my voice cracking a little, "no matter how hard I try I just can't protect my sister. She always gets hurt because I allowed my emotions to control my decisions."

I refused to lift my head up and Raven understood that I needed a moment so she went back to working on her puzzle. I was grateful to her for that.

When I finally got a hold of my emotions I looked up to see Raven scowling at that same puzzle piece. I chuckled at her expression. It was kind of cute.

"Is something amusing Alec?" she asked confused.

"You just look a little cute when you're scowling." I told her truthfully

"Well I'm glad my frustration provides entertainment." She snapped a little.

"So you do have a feisty side." I stated smirking at her.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment then smiled in amusement, "well I did pick up on some traits form my father."

"Who's your father?" I asked.

"Well he's not my biological father, but he adopted me when I was a baby so he's close enough."

"And his name is?" I asked getting annoyed. She was avoiding the main question.

She looked deep in thought as if debating on whether or not to tell me. She said that she was adopted as a baby so she was still human. My first thought was Marcus because he was so kind. Either him or the ancients took her in because her adopted father passed away.

"The man who adopted me," she finally said, "my father is Caius Volturi."

With that sentence I was pretty sure the Earth stopped moving.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Had a bad migraine that prevented me from looking at a computer.

I'm typing up chapter 12 now so I'll try to get it up in a few.

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Raven**

**(Alec's POV)**

"The vampire that adopted you was Caius?" I asked still dumfounded

"Yes." She said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Caius?" I asked still trying to wrap my mind around the idea of him adopting a human child.

"I think we've established what his name is." Raven said sounding a little amused.

"I just didn't expect that."

"Obviously." She murmured.

Finally composing myself I continued my train of thought: "I just didn't expect that because he's always so cruel and hateful towards humans."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover Alec. Many people hide who they really are. You're a perfect example of that.

I pursed my lips together hating how right she was.

"So how did you come to be his daughter?" I asked.

"No one has ever asked me about my life before." She sounded surprised.

"Have you ever met someone, other than Jane and me, outside your family and your guards?"

"Good point," she said, "it's such a long story. Can I show you instead?"

"What?" What did she mean 'show me?'

"That's the other part of my gift. I can show people my visions." She reached her hand towards me and without a second though I took. My vision was soon surrounded in darkness.

* * *

When my vision came back I was standing in the middle of a busy street. With one look around I could tell I was in Rome two thousand years ago.

The scene suddenly changed to a rundown part of town where all the homeless people lived. There I saw a cloaked Caius walking along the street, probably looking for a decent meal. Following him I soon found myself outside a small old house.

Walking inside, behind Caius, I noticed a half dead looking woman leaning against one of the back walls. She looked exactly like Raven. When I got closer I noticed she was cradling a small baby, I guessed that was Raven. The ill looking woman looked up at Caius with begging eyes.

"Please sir," she said in a weak voice, "help save my daughter from this cruel world."

"I'm not some garden angel." Caius said sharply then turned to leave looking for a better meal.

The vision then changed to three days later and I was standing right outside that same home. I watched Caius walk in once again and followed. This time though Raven's mother was lying on the ground dead, still holding Raven protectively. I watched Caius walk up to the woman and check her pulse even though he knew she was dead due to his enhanced hearing.

Caius stood up and turned to leave, but frozen when the baby Raven started crying. Caius looked over his shoulder at the small child still in her mother's arms. After a few moments of not moving Caius sighed deeply and turned back to the baby. He picked up Raven and after holding her at arm's lengths for a few seconds, cradled her in one arm. When Caius stroked her cheek with a finger from his free hand she grabbed it and brought it to her lips as if kissing his finger.

I couldn't be sure because of where I stood, but I thought I saw him smile before taking off his cloak and wrapping Raven in it.

The scene then darkened and my vision was soon surrounded in blackness.

* * *

When my vision returned I was standing in the throne room. The three ancients were talking about their first victory over the Romanian coven. A thousand years later Jane and I, mostly me due the fact that my gift isn't limited to one person, would ensure victory over the Romanians leaving only Vladimir and Stephan.

Suddenly the throne room doors opened and a six year old Raven ran in with Lady Athenodora, Caius's wife, right behind her smiling brightly.

"Daddy!" Raven shouted jumping into Caius's arms, "come put me to bed daddy now."

Aro chuckled "so demanding just like her father."

Marcus nodded in agreement, "go put your daughter to bed brother, we will continue this discussion later." Marcus said standing from his throne. Caius and his wife walked out with Raven sill in her father's arms.

I watched Caius place a sleepy Raven in bed and tuck her in.

"Good night darling." Athenodora said bending down to kiss Raven's forehead.

"Pleasant dreams little Angel." Caius said before blowing out the candles by the bed.

My vision darkened again and the image of Caius and his wife sitting by the sleeping child vanished.

* * *

A moment later I was standing in the streets of Volterra at daybreak.

"Look at the sunrise it's so beautiful!" A fourteen year old Raven said watching the sun come up. I recognized the guard with her. He died in the last battle with the Romanians. I remembered him because he was the one person in the castle I could actually talk to without feeling the need to rip him apart.

"It is very beautiful Raven," he said coming up to her, "but we need to go home now before the city wakes up."

"Antonio what's our relationship?" Raven asked taking his hand as they walked back to the castle.

"You tell me." The twenty year old looking vampire asked smiling down at her.

"I think of you as a big brother." Raven said smiling brightly.

Antonio's smile grew wider, "then I'm officially you big brother and I promise I will always be here for you Raven."

Once again my vision clouded in darkness. I'm guessing Raven is doing this on purpose to shorten the story.

* * *

When my vision returned I was standing in a large bedroom. The ancients and their wives were surrounding a bed. Antonio was kneeling beside the bed his head bowed in grief. The wives were whimpering, crying tearless sobs. I walked closer to the bed to see Antonio gripping the hand of an eighteen year old Raven. She looked very ill and appeared on the verge of death.

"This wasn't supposed to happen sister," Antonio sobbed, "you weren't supposed to get deathly ill at this young age."

"You were supposed to live out her teenage years and then be turned at a more mature age." Athenodora sobbed into a pained looking Caius's arms.

"Angel?" he whispered loud enough for Raven to hear. My heart broke at the sound of Caius's voice. It was so pained and vulnerable. This wasn't the cruel Caius Volturi that I had known and lived with.

"I don't want to leave any of you," Raven said in a weak voice forcing a warm smile, "fate has chosen for me to die at eighteen, so I give you permission to turn me."

With that the vision faded out again, but not before Raven's screams of pain reached my ears as the venom spread through her body.

* * *

When my vision cleared again I was back in Volterra. By looking around I could tell it was about one hundred years before Jane and I came to the Volturi.

I saw Raven walking back to the castle from the city, alone. She was about to enter the castle gates when someone attacked her. She screamed in terror and tried to escape, but her attacker was stronger. I ran to help her, but no matter how many times I tried to grab the attacker my hand just went though him. Right this is just a vision, but I hated just standing here not being able to do anything.

"I'm sure the Volturi leaders will do anything to get their precious princess back." Her attacker said in a deep Russian accent.

However, before he could take her away Antonio came rushing towards them with four other guards on his heels. Antonio attacked the guy, freeing Raven in the process. Through their struggle Raven was able to escape into the castle with the four guards.

Despite Antonio's best efforts to stop the attacker, he managed to get away.

_'Where was Demetri?'_ I thought _'he would never let this guy get away.'_

Then I realized that this must have happened right before the Volturi acquired him from the Egyptian coven.

When Antonio returned to the throne room, with me following behind him, I saw Raven surrounded by the ancients and wives. Caius was trying to sooth the trembling, terrified girl in his arms. As soon as Antonio entered the room he showed Aro what happened.

"It would appear," Aro said softly so as to not startle Raven anymore than she already was, "that our Raven isn't safe anymore."

Caius spoke to his still terrified daughter, "from now on Raven you will be accompanied by at least two guards. We can't afford to lose you." Through her trembles Raven managed to respond with a 'no.'

"Little one," Marcus said stepping forward, "it's for your own safety."

"I mean no I'm not leaving this castle again," Raven said composing herself a little, "I'm going to stay hidden here. I don't want your enemies using me to over throw you. I don't want any of you to worry about my safety. So I'm going to stay hidden here where no one will know about me."

When the vision begun to fade I could see the sadness written over everyone's faces at her decision, especially Caius.

* * *

When my vision came back I knew exactly what time I was in. it was about one hundred and fifty years later. Fifty years after Jane and I had joined. It was also right after our final battle with the Romains.

I was suddenly standing in some lounge area that was unfamiliar to me. I figured this was in Caius's wing. When I looked to my right my heart shattered at what I saw.

Raven was on her knees on the floor clutching Antonio's cloak to her chest, her tearless sobs echoed through the room. Caius came in then with his wife kneeling beside her holder her close to him. She continued to sob, clutching the cloak closer to her dead heat.

"H-he promised he would always be here," Raven sobbed in her father's arms, "he promised to never leave me. P-please come back brother don't leave me, you can't. You promised you would always stay."

Aro and Marcus walked into the room followed by their wives, their faces holding tremendous grief.

The scene ended with the wives weeping silently at Raven's heartbreak. Aro and Marcus looking like they would break at any moment, and Caius rocking the sobbing Raven back and forth with a pained expression.

* * *

When my vision returned I was back in the garden looking at Raven. She had let go of my hand and placed her hand in her lap. For the first time since I met her she made no attempt to smile. Raven always seemed fragile to me, but seeing her like this made her look like a glass doll that with one wrong touch she could shatter into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry." I said not knowing what else to say to her.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked still not looking up.

"I'm not sure," I said, "I just can't imagine what it would be like to lose Jane."

Raven didn't say anything; she just continued to stare at her hands.

"I guess I didn't give you enough credit then." I said softly.

She finally looked at me confused by my statement.

Before she could ask I continued, "I mean I could always see sadness in your eyes, but never knew just how much you were suffering and for so long too." Raven tried to smile but I stopped her with a shake of my head

"You don't have to smile for me I know the truth now, I saw just how much you were hurting."

Before I could register what was happening, Raven had moved closer to me and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you Alec." She murmured

I don't know why I did what I did, but before I knew it I pulled Raven closer to me lying back onto the grass allowing her to bury her face right above my dead heart. Her quiet sobs slowly broke my heart once again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So what do you think?

Throughout the story I plan to have Raven show Alec some scenes that she left out.

Review Please :)

Chapter 13 is almost done but I would like at least two to three reviews before posting it.

Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick Note:** Just sending out prayers to all those in Colorado. Be safe and stay strong these next few days.

**Just another quick note:** I used the Illustrated Guide that Myer wrote to describe members of the elite guard. However, I did alter some things. Also my view on the character's appearance is from the movies. Demetri's appearance is the way he looks in BD part two. Sorry if you're not a fan of the movies trust me I'm not. However, I am a fan of the Volturi casting for the movies.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Preparing for the Volturi Ball**

**(Alec's POV)**

After Raven showed me her past we lied in the grass for a while in peaceful silence. Eventually though Raven had to leave.

That encounter was a month ago. Since that day I've decided to continue to see Raven just to keep her company and give her friendship. We always meet in the private garden. Sometimes she reads to me and Jane when she's there, other times we work on puzzles. During our time together I learned she loves to draw just like me. Now we sometimes bring our sketch pads and just draw in silence. I always sketch cities I've been too and give them to her so she knows what the outside world looks like.

"So about the Volturi Ball," Jane said pulling me from my thoughts, "are you taking anyone?" Once every so many months Aro throws a ball just for members of the Volturi. In other words it's his way of forcing the elite guard to socialize with the lower guard for a whole night.

"I always go alone sister you know that. Why do you ask?" What was my wonderful yet annoying sister up to this time?

"Well," Jane started with clear mischief in her eyes, "I was thinking you could take Raven."

"I will admit that I have thought about it, but Raven's shyness around people caused me to not pursue the matter further."

"Great," Jane said jumping up from her seat on my bed, "it's decided that you will ask her tomorrow." Then she vanished out to the halls of the castle.

Jane's planning something, I just know it.

However, asking Raven to the Ball is a possibility now. After Raven told me who she was the ancients decided to entrust the secret to all the members of the elite guard. The others in the castle just think of her as a guest and that's how it will remain.

After the announcement of Raven's identity, everyone in the elite guard kept asking Jane and me about her. Eventually we resorted to hiding in my room just to avoid interrogations. Every time they went to the private garden to meet Raven she, of course, wasn't there. It was very amusing at first to see their determination then their defeated faces when she never showed. However, after a while it got very old and I decided to tell them that she doesn't like drawing attention. Eventually Caius told them about the night she was attacked and why she hasn't left the castle since then. Although I already knew what happened to her, I still couldn't help but feel useless when Caius told us. I wasn't the only one to feel that way.

"If I had been in the guard at that time the bastard would have never gotten away." Demetri hissed after Caius had left, leaving the elite guard alone in Marcus's library.

"Well you're in the guard now," Felix said after being deep in thought, which I wasn't aware he was capable of doing, "and I don't know how the rest of you feel, but I want to protect Raven so she can see the outside world without fear. I also want to give her friendship."

The rest of the guard agreed with him. Maybe with our help, Raven will be able and willing to see the world without fear and worry of being attacked.

* * *

The next morning I went to meet Raven in the private garden. My main purpose was to ask her to the ball. Jane, being the shopper she is, went out last night and bought Raven a modern dress. Jane was using this to put more pressure on me to ask Raven.

_"I spent a lot of money on her dress," Jane scolded, "don't let it go to waste." _

Despite my begging Jane refused to let me see the dress. The only way I could see the dress is if Raven goes to the ball. Jane also begged me to ask Raven, if she said yes, if she could help Raven prepare for the ball. Raven didn't really need makeup, but I didn't argue with my sister. I enjoy being on her good side.

Raven was just leaving the garden when I ran into her guard John. This guy was really pissing me off.

"Sorry Alec," Raven said stepping around John, "I'm on my way to see my mother and aunts, so I'm afraid we can't hang out today." John had stepped to the side leaning against the wall clearly happy with this news. He smiled smugly at me knowing that he gets to spend more time with Raven than I do.

Maybe I can feed him to those mutts in Washington...

"Oh it's fine," I said hiding my irritation, "but I did want to ask you something."

Raven looked a little uncomfortable; she knew what I was going to ask her.

"I'm not sure Alec; I'm not fond of attention."

"I know," I said, "the only people who know about you are the members of the elite guard. The others just think you're a guest. I won't let them bother you," I paused measuring her reaction, "also the members of the elite guard really want to meet and befriend you."

"Really?" she asked a little surprised, "I'll go then, but only if you promise to stay with me."

"I promise," I said, "and Jane got you a dress. She wants to help you get ready."

"She can come to my room tomorrow afternoon," Raven said, "Now I really have to go Alec, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Raven headed towards Caius's wing with a furious John behind her. As he walked passed me he growled lowly so Raven couldn't hear. I smirked at him knowing I won this round.

Wait... Since when did this become a competition? If John wants to be with her in a romantic way then I shouldn't care...

I don't care she's just a friend...I don't care...

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

The late afternoon before the ball I headed towards Caius's wing with Raven's dress packed in a box along with shoes. When I reached the doors John was there looking pissed.

"Going somewhere?" he demanded coldly. Two can play at that game.

Giving him my deadly smile I responded with the same tone. "Yes, now step aside before I become very angry." John scowled but stepped aside.

When I entered the wing I suddenly realized that I didn't know where to go.

"Lost Jane?" Lady Athonea asked coming from the wing's entrance.

"Umm..." Why are the wives so hard to talk to? "I'm just looking for Raven's room to help her get ready for the ball."

She smiled, "I was on my way there too. I'll show you where her room is." Then she started walking towards the far tower of the wing.

Throughout our walk Lady Athonea kept thanking me and saying how grateful she was that Alec and I befriended Raven. I'm sure that by the time we reached Raven's room I got at least two thousand years worth of 'thank you.'

"Good afternoon mother," Raven said as we walked in, "Jane nice to see you."

While Raven and her mom had a quick conversation in some ancient language, I took the opportunity to look at Raven's room.

Raven's room was very large and at the top of the tower. The three large windows were covered up by thick dark purple curtains. Her bed was huge and was designed so thick curtains could close around the bed. Her comforter and curtains were also dark purple. The sheets looked like sateen sheets and were black. For those who sleep it would be a perfect bed because it would completely engulf them in darkness.

On the right side of the room was a door that led to a closet. I wondered how big it was. On the left side of the room was the door that led to her bathroom. She also had a huge fire place with a couch and two chairs around it. A few feet from one of the chairs was a large writing desk which looked fairly new. On the opposite side were three large fully stocked bookshelves.

One main thing that caught my eye was an object on her writing desk. Right by a vase of flowers was a glass jellyfish that changed colors. The gift Alec gave her.

"Well," lady Athonea said heading to the door, "I'll let you two get ready and go see my husband." Then she left closing the door behind her.

I bounced over to Raven's bed to lay out her dress and shoes out, "I got you a dress." I said opening the box and setting the dress on her bed. Raven came to stand by me as I pulled out a pair of black open toed heels and a strapless purple dress. "The heels are only a couple inches high so you shouldn't have a problem walking in them."

"It's very beautiful Jane," Raven said running her fingers along the sparkles in the dress.

**(Link to dress on profile page under chapter 13)**

I turned to her not wanting to waste time "we should start on your hair first because it's going to take a long time." Her hair was so long that I had the perfect style for it, but it would take a while. "Go wash your hair first," I continued pointing to her bathroom, "I'll set up everything."

Raven smiled in amusement but didn't say anything. Instead she nodded and went to shower. Once I heard that she was in the shower I went into her bathroom and started to set up.

Raven's bathroom was huge and surprisingly very modern looking. The design of her bathroom was breathtaking and her bathtub was huge. The door directly to my right, across from the mirror, was the shower and also a steam room.

**(Bathroom link on my profile page under chapter 13)**

Right after I had set up, Raven appeared wearing a long black robe. I got a glance at her shower room when she walked out. It was big enough to be another small bathroom.

"What do you need me to do?" Raven asked

I pointed to the chair she had in the bathroom, "Just sit down, do your nails, and let me work." Once she sat down I got to work on her hair while she worked on her nails.

* * *

(90 minutes later)

Finally, after what seemed like forever I finished her hair. Before she could see it though, I took her back to her bed and dressed her careful to not mess up her hair. We then went back into her bathroom so I could apply her makeup. I applied black eyeliner, silvery eye shadow, and dark red lipstick.

**(Link to hair and makeup on profile page under chapter 13)**

"Amazing Jane." Raven said as she twirled around in front of a full length mirror. I smiled at her wishing I could see Alec's face when he sees her.

"Don't mess up your hair or makeup," I scolded, "Alec will be here soon to get you. With one more smile I left to get ready.

**(Alec's POV) **

Dressed in my tux with a dark purple shirt on, the only shirt Jane would let me wear, I was on my way to get Raven. The main ball for all the guards starts in three hours; allowing the elite guard time in the ball room before we have to share with the rest of the guard. I was extremely thankful for this tradition because it will be a lot easier for Raven.

When the doors to Caius's wing came into view so did that idiot John. However, instead of stopping me like usual, he just scowled at me darkly. Deciding to play with him, I smirked smugly at him. He growled lowly at me narrowing his eyes. Before I could respond the wing's doors opened.

The second Raven came into view I stopped moving and breathing. This is Jane's doing. I already told her I would remain friends with Raven, but nothing else. Why is Jane doing this to me? She knows what I've been through, so why? I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I missed the conversation between Raven and John.

"Then I'll see you later at the ball John." Raven said.

John nodded then quickly glanced at me, "will you save me a dance?"

"Of course," Raven smiled oblivious to my low hiss towards John. He didn't miss it though. When Raven turned her back on John, he copied my smug smirk. Yup he's going to die, and soon.

When Raven linked her arm through mine I didn't notice. Instead I was too busy planning out how to kill John. The mutts in Washington are sounding like my best bet. I get rid of John and those puppies get a chew toy. Sounds good to me.

"Are we leaving Alec?" Raven asked pulling me from my planning to murder John.

"Yes." I said then begun leading her towards the throne room with one last scowl at John. We walked slowly, even for a human, down the hall. With every step we took Raven seamed to get more anxious and worried. I had to pry her hands from my sleeve a few times to avoid having my jacket being torn by her nails.

"Maybe if I told you about the members of the elite guard you'll feel better about this." I said worried about my only formal jacket. Raven looked at me with clear worry and nodded.

"I'll start with Felix." I started, "Felix is the only member of the elite guard that doesn't have an ability. However, he is extremely strong and a quick thinker. Aro turned Felix about one hundred years ago. He earned his position in the elite guard when his quick thinking and strength saved Aro's mate from a newborn attack. Felix very professional when it comes to being a guard member, but when he's off duty he's like a kid. Felix is very outgoing and carefree. He has a special talent at making people feel happy." I paused to let her think for a moment.

"Chelsea is the oldest guard member; she's almost like a mother figure to all the guard members of the Volturi. Her ability is similar to Marcus's, but instead of seeing relationships she can form or break them. Chelsea is like the peace maker in the Volturi. She is the person to stop fights among guard members and she's like a counselor at times. Many members of the Volturi go to her for advice on all kinds of problems. Her mate, Afton, will also be at the ball but he's not a part of the elite. His ability is a mental shield, but he can only protect himself not others." Trying to tell Raven about these people made me wish that I actually took the time to get to know them. All the members of the guard have always tried to reach out to me, but because of Maria I kept myself closed off to everyone except Jane. In fact the only time I talk to them is about missions, the only person I actually willingly got to know was Demetri. When I think about it I actually consider him as a very close friend.

"Heidi's ability isn't very specific, but she is more appealing than other vampires. It's like there's a pull to her that all humans can't resist. This is why Heidi is the person who brings meals to us. The only reason why she's in the elite guard is because she wanted to be and threatened to leave if she wasn't included in the elite. Heidi loves to shop and decorate, which is why she's in charge of the huge balls that Aro throws for the vampire world." Heidi has always annoyed me because of her desperation to get me in bed so I didn't want to talk about her for very long.

"Renata," I quickly continued, "is Aro's personal body guard. She's also a shield like Afton, but she can project it to people around her. Renata is very shy at first, but I heard that once you get to know her she's very outgoing. Her great uncle, Luca, asked Aro to make her a part of the elite if he was to allow her to join the Volturi. Luca turned her when she was twenty about one hundred and fifty years ago. Despite the distance between the two, they are very close. Aro gives Renata a month off once a year so she can visit him." I paused for a minute to give Raven more time to think.

"Demetri is a skilled tracker. Once he's met someone he can catch the essence of a person's mind and track them anywhere. He joined the guard about a hundred years before Jane and I. Demetri was born in Greece about four hundred years before Jane and I were born. He was turned at age twenty one by the leader of the Egyptian coven, Amun. About three hundred years after he was turned Aro learned about him from a nomad. However, when Aro went to meet him, Amun wouldn't let him get anywhere near Demetri. Fifty years after that encounter, Demetri got fed up with Amun's possessiveness and left to travel the world. When he came to Volterra Aro offered him a position in the guard and he accepted. He gained the title of elite guard when he tracked down Romanian spies. Felix is Demetri's best friend and they sometimes refer to each other as brothers. He's not only a loyal guard member, but a loyal friend as well. I think that's why I've always been able to get along with him. Demetri is very truthful and trustworthy. Like Felix he is very serious when it comes to his duties, but he's very laid back the rest of the time. The best part about him is that he never causes trouble and is very talented at staying away from it. Demetri also has a talent to be very calm in intense situations. The best part about him is that he's a very good listener, like you."

The doors to the throne room finally came into view. "Feeling a little better?" I asked looking at Raven.

"A little," she said trying to smile a little, but worry was still written all over her face.

"You'll be fine," I said once again prying her fingers from the sleeve of my jacket, "the members of the elite guard promised to not overwhelm you. If you start feeling overwhelmed then tell Jane or me and we can take you to the balcony outside for a breather."

"Ok." Raven said looking a little relieved. When we reached the doors I could hear the ballroom music playing.

"After you," I said opening the door for her.

Raven took a deep breath, planting a smile on her face and walked in.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with exams and essays.

What do you think?

Thanks for all your Reviews on the last chapter. I'd like at least five more on this chapter before I update.

Thank you for reading :)

**Shout outs:**

**Caius'babygirl:** I'm a fan of Caius too. I'll start adding more of him in the story.

**Music and Feathers:** Thank you so much. I was getting tired of people viewing the Volturi as evil. I always vied them as trying to keep peace in the vampire world and that the guard is a family, not a tool for the ancients.

**masalta2:** Yes she does have a sad past, but that's how she can connect to Alec and Jane first.

**Flaperlump:** Thanks. I wasn't going to make that apart of her power at first, but it just created so many options that I just had to add it.


	14. Chapter 14

_"People always put up walls because of something that happened to them Raven. The reason why they're rude is because they are testing to see who's willing, brave, and strong enough to knock down their walls." ~Antonio~ _

* * *

**Chapter 14: Volturi Ball**

**(Jane's POV)**

I was slow dancing with Santiago in the center of the room. The ancients were also dancing with their wives along with Chelsea and Afton. Renata and Heidi were off to the side, by the thrones, chatting. Felix and Demetri were with them having their own conversation. Heidi was constantly glancing at the doors, but she wasn't looking for Raven. No, she was waiting for Alec. She knew that Alec would be nice to her tonight because Raven would be preset, and she was going to take full advantage of that. I internally rolled my eyes at her. Sure Heidi could be nice, but she could also be a major slut.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened and a cherry blossom sent filled the room. Everyone except the ancients and the wives looked to the door.

"Go back to what you were doing," I whispered knowing they would hear me, "don't overwhelm her." They all got the message and went back to what they were doing. However, they all moved so they could still see the door. I rolled my eyes. They looked like kids waiting to see Santa.

Raven walked in after a few seconds with Alec right behind her. Thanks to me they both matched wearing dark purple. Yup, I'm a genius. Raven immediately walked over to me with Alec right behind her.

"Glad to see you were able to get ready in plenty of time Jane, "Raven said smiling at me then looked at Santiago, "You're very lucky to have such a beautiful mate Santiago." I looked down embarrassed.

There was a beat of silence even though people were trying to keep up a conversation. Then Felix, being the annoying idiot he is, decided to make a first impression.

"Damn!" Felix yelled his voice echoing through the room causing everyone to stop and look at him, "Jane was right you do look like a goddess!"

Everyone just stared at Felix astonished. Alec and I both gave him a murderous look. What part of 'don't frighten Raven' did he not understand?! I was ready to tear him apart and feed him to wolves, but Raven's laughter stopped me.

"You must be Felix," she said composing herself, "Alec wasn't kidding when he told me about your personality." When Raven spoke it was as if a huge weight was lifted from the room. Although I could tell she was still worried, she was doing an amazing job hiding it. Maybe Felix helped her gain confidence.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Raven continued, "I'm Raven Volturi." Raven walked over to Felix and held out her hand, he shook it gently smiling.

"That's me." Felix said letting go of Raven's hand. By this point Chelsea and Afton had joined the group in the corner.

"It's nice to finally meet you Raven." Chelsea said kindly, "I'm Chelsea and this is my mate Afton."

"Hello." Afton nodded smiling at Raven.

"I'm Heidi and this is Renata," Heidi said stepping forward smiling but glancing at Alec.

"Hello." Raven smiled and shaking their hands then turned to the dirty blonde haired tracker by her. "That must make you Demetri then." She said holding out her hand to him.

"Yes it must," Demetri said taking Raven's hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckle causing Alec to growl lowly, "glad I have the opportunity to be in the presence of such a beautiful and kind vampire."

Raven smiled embarrassed, "wow, you sure know how to great a woman."

Demetri smiled, "men should always respect women," he said dropping her hand, "that's how I was raised."

Raven smiled brightly, "well I'm sure your woman is very lucky to have such a gentleman."

"Oh I'm still single," Demetri smirked, "if you're available though I guess that would make me the perfect bachelor." Raven laughed and Alec hissed lowly.

"While your offer is tempting," Raven said smiling, "I'm afraid I don't know you well enough yet." Before Demetri could respond Alec had walked over clearly annoyed by Demetri's flirting.

"Didn't you want to dance Raven?" Alec asked holding out his hand to Raven.

"Yes," Raven said taking his hand while walking to the center of the room.

After that conversations resumed while couples danced in the center of the room. I constantly looked at my brother, watching him spin Raven around as they talked quietly. I couldn't help but think how perfect they looked together.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV)**

It's been five hours since the ball started. About two hours ago the room filled up with the lower guard members, who all became curious about Raven. Thanks to the intimidation Alec gives off, no one asked about her or tried to talk to her. A lot of the lower guard members were intimidated by the elite guard, especially the new ones. I remembered I was when I first joined the guard.

Despite how worried and nervous Raven looked, she was doing very well at keeping a smile on her face. Of course she hasn't left Alec's side. The only time when she wasn't with him, she was dancing with her father and uncles.

Raven was exactly how Alec and Jane described her. She was kind, cautious, a little frightened, lonely looking, and sad. Throughout the ball I tried to ask Alec why Raven seamed sad, but he wouldn't say anything. However, he did mention something about Antonio. I didn't understand why because he died years ago in our last battle with the Romanians. I remembered him because he was my mentor when I first joined the Volturi. His death left the castle in a mournful state for weeks.

I was leaning against a wall drinking a glass of blood, enjoying how pissed off Alec would get everyone time some guy tried to flirt or dance with Raven.

"Umm...Demetri, sir?" I looked to my right to see a fairly new member of the lower guard. She looked to be sixteen and was about the same height as Jane. I was supposed to be her mentor but since Afton needed something to do I gave him the job.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head towards her. She tucked a loose strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Her long red dress matched the color of her eyes.

"Umm..." she shifted nervously, "I'm not sure if you remember me, I'm Chloe from the Greek coven."

"I remember," I said, "did you need something?"

"Well the truth is I don't know who to talk to." She said fiddling with her dress.

"Why not tell Afton, as your mentor that's what he's here for." I stated.

"I wanted to, but I think he's busy with his mate."

I scanned the crowd for him, but couldn't find Afton or Chelsea. I used my gift and could tell they were back in Aro's wing.

Oh...

"What's troubling you then?" I asked returning my attention to Chloe trying to distract myself from whatever Afton and Chelsea were doing.

"Well you're the best tracker in the world right?" she asked playing with her hair now. So she's starting off by stating the obvious?

"Yes, I suppose," I said trying not to intimidate her more than she already was, "why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you noticed anything strange around the castle recently." Chloe looked down unsure, but her comment caught my attention.

"Not really, no." I said quickly using my gift to make sure we didn't have any uninvited guests. Like I expected, we didn't. Chloe glanced towards the dance floor and I followed her gaze. She was looking at Raven, who was talking with Alec and Felix.

"What's troubling you?" I asked causing her to look back at me.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing." She muttered.

"Nothing could turn into something Chloe."

"It's just sometimes I get these feelings when something is going to happen. Recently I've had this bad feeling and it got worse when I saw that girl over there with Master Alec." She gestured towards where Raven and Alec were a few moments earlier.

Chloe was clearly worried about what she was feeling. I looked back to the crowd and noticed that Raven was standing in a corner alone. Jane and Santiago along with everyone else she would be comfortable with were out dancing. When I located Alec I understood why Raven was alone. Heidi had made her move and dragged Alec out onto the dance floor knowing he wouldn't refuse in Raven's presence. I looked back to Chloe and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better Felix and I will patrol the castle grounds tomorrow and I will tell the ancients about this." I retrieved my hand and placed down my empty glass on a nearby table, "now if you'll excuse me I need to go see someone." Chloe nodded and left to the dance floor while I made my way towards Raven.

"Did Alec leave you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Raven looked up and smiled, "Oh, no," she said, "Heidi wanted to dance with him."

I nodded knowing that's not what she really wants, "Then perhaps you can dance with me." I said holding out my hand. Raven smiled and took my hand as I led her to the dance floor.

After a few minutes of dancing in silence, Raven spoke. "So Alec tells me you're his only friend in the guard other than his sister." I frowned.

"I don't think that's true," I said looking at Alec who was desperately trying to find an excuse to get away from Heidi, "I mean everyone in the elite guard considers him a friend, they just don't talk to him as much as I do. He always puts up walls around him and acts rudely towards everyone except Jane."

"If he puts up walls and acts rudely, then why do you continue to talk to him?" Raven asked, "I mean people usually put walls up to keep others out."

I smiled, "now that's not always true." I said.

"What do you mean?"

I thought for a moment, "I've always believed that the reason why people put up walls is not to keep other out, but to see who's strong enough to knock down their walls." Hurt flashed in Raven's eyes for a moment. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked worried.

She shook her head and looked down watching our feet as we continued to dance.

After a few minutes my vision became surrounded in darkness. I was going to blame Alec at first, but I quickly realized that his gift didn't work this way.

When my vision returned I was standing in a small lounge. I saw a sixteen year old human Raven sitting on a couch. Next to her was the vampire Antonio brushing her long hair.

"Antonio," Raven said gaining the attention of the vampire with her, "why are you always so nice to people when they clearly want to be left alone?"

"People always put up walls because of something that happened to them Raven. The reason why they're rude is because they are testing to see who's willing, brave, and strong enough to knock down their walls."

When my vision returned, Alec was standing by me. I quickly glanced around and noticed that Raven was now dancing with Marcus. I blinked a couple times dazed.

"What were you and Raven talking about?" Alec asked.

"Worried about something Alec?" I asked smirking, then noticed that a lower guard was dancing and laughing with Raven. "Who's he?" I asked.

Alec hissed, "John her personal guard." Alec sounded very annoyed.

"Something the matter Alec?" I teased, "jealous that Raven is having a good time with someone that's not you?"

Alec growled lowly, "No, I don't care who Raven is with. I'm just a friend. Besides I don't get jealous."

My smirk turned into a smile, "wrong again," I said amused, "I believe I sense major jealousy coming off you kid."

Alec snapped his head towards me annoyed, "I'm not. I don't get jealous and I only see Raven as a friend." He turned and stormed off in the direction of his sister.

"Denial is always the first sign of jealousy Alec." I chuckled. Alec's growl towards me confirmed what I said earlier and also confirmed my suspicion.

Alec is so in love with Raven. He may not see it now, but it's clear to me and others around him. I glance at Master Marcus who was listening to our conversation. His smile and nod towards me confirmed my suspicion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: What's Happening?**

**(Jane's POV) **

It's been three weeks since the ball. Raven has been at the private garden almost every day now so the elite guard can see her more. Over the weeks I've noticed that Raven has become very fond of Demetri and Renata. Mostly Demetri though. Also over the weeks Raven has become closer to the elite guard. Demetri, Felix, and Afton will come and teach her different board and card games. Alec and I both loved how Raven acts when she loses. She always gets a face a child would make when they drop their ice cream.

My favorite time was after Heidi and Renate went shopping and bought Raven dozens of outfits, dresses, and shoes. Me, Chelsea, Renata, and Heidi spent a whole day in my room playing Barbie with Raven. We had her try on all sorts of outfits and different makeup styles then model them as Renata took pictures. Raven seemed to enjoy it too. Despite all the new modern cloths, Raven has continued to wear her renaissance dresses.

"I still don't get it." Raven complained pulling me from my thoughts. I was trying to teach Raven how to play poker. It wasn't going so well.

"Maybe we should take a break." I said setting down my cards. She smiled embarrassed.

"Sorry," Raven said, "I'm not very good at games."

"You'll get better."

Growling from the garden entrance caught our attention.

"It's probably Felix and Demetri again." I said brushing it off. The past couple weeks Felix and Demetri have been competing on who can make Raven laugh. They're always racing to get to the garden.

Raven chuckled but stopped when a loud crash echoed through the garden. It was the sound of two vampires attacking on another. This wasn't good; the main rule of the Volturi is to never attack another guard member. Felix and Demetri have gone too far this time. I jumped up and Raven followed me as I ran towards where the growling was coming from. Demetri and Felix were going to get my wrath when I got there for ruining such a beautiful day. However, the scene that appeared before me froze me in my tracks.

John was lying on the ground with a leg and arm torn off. My brother was being restrained by Felix and Demetri. His blacks eyes remained focused on John as he struggled to get free.

"Alec what's going on?!" I demanded walking up. Raven had rushed to John clearly worried about her personal guard. Alec didn't respond, he just continued to glare and growl at John. This wasn't like Alec, he would always snap out of his anger when I spoke to him. I know my brother has a temper, but he hasn't attacked another guard member since we were newborns.

I looked at Felix and Demetri for answers, but they seemed as confused as I was. Felix look slightly amused at Alec's outburst. Demetri on the other hand looked worried as he was looking around the garden; it looked as if he was trying to find something.

Suddenly Alec stopped growling and struggling. He blinked a few times confused as his eyes returned to red. "Let me go Felix, Demetri!" Alec hissed trying to get free again. This only made them grab on tighter.

"What's going on here?!"

Crap! Caius appeared with Marcus, Chelsea, and Afton right behind him.

John groaned in pain trying to move, but Raven placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from moving. "He attacked me master." John said in clear pain and confusion.

"Why?!" Caius hissed looking at a stunned Alec, "Answer me Alec!"

"I-I don't know master." Alec said still stunned. I became very worried when Caius looked as if he was about to tear apart my brother. I was relieved when Marcus decided to step in.

"John," Marcus said stepping around Caius, "did you do anything to provoke Alec?"

Before John could answer Caius cut in, "It doesn't matter Marcus. There's no excuse for attacking another guard member. Especially Raven's personal guard."

"Father let them speak please." Raven said not taking her eyes off John.

"No sir," John answered Marcus, "not that I'm aware of. I was just standing and guarding the gate when he attacked me." I didn't even have time to respond."

"Alec?" Marcus said looking at my brother who was still being restrained, "what do you have to say about this, why did you attack him?"

"I don't know master." He whispered. Now Marcus looked angry.

"So you acted on instinct and allowed your anger to get the better of you?" Marcus said clearly annoyed, "Alec that's not how Volturi guards act, not to mention you broke a vital rule by attacking another guard member."

"Chelsea," Marcus continued," go call Aro and have him return immediately." Aro was currently in Paris with his mate for her birthday. Marcus turned to Alec again, "Alec attacking another guard member is a serious crime and will be addressed as soon as Aro returns."

"Felix, Demetri," Caius snapped, "take Alec to the dungeon. He will have no visitors and nothing to drink until me or my brother allows it." As Felix and Demetri hauled my brother away, I stood there shocked. I thought we were past Alec being sent to the dungeons. How long will he be locked up this time?

"Afton," Marcus said, "Take John to the infirmary so he can heal." Afton picked up John's dismembered arm and leg and helped him up. Raven helped as well giving me a worried glance before disappearing with them.

"Jane," Marcus continued, "until you are summoned I want you to stay in your room." I nodded and ran to my room. Thankfully Santiago was there. The second I entered I sobbed into his chest explaining what had happened. He tried to comfort me, but what I really wanted was Alec comforting me.

* * *

**(Demetri's POV) **

I had just finished patrolling the castle and was on my way to talk to Raven. Chloe had come to me again saying that her bad feeling wasn't going away. I decided to go see Raven to find out if she could see what was causing Chloe to feel this way.

"Oh no you don't!" Felix shouted running past me, "I'm going to make her laugh first today!"

I smiled, "You're on." I said running and passing him easily.

When we got closer to the garden, growling stopped us in our tracks.

"What do you think is going on?" Felix asked. I didn't get a chance to answer because a loud crash caused us to rush to the garden.

When we got there the first thing I saw was Alec tearing John's arm and leg off.

"Alec!" Felix shouted grabbing him, "what the hell are you doing?!" Felix got a strong hold on Alec, but the boy continued to struggle trying to get to John. I rushed in to help Felix restrain him, as I did something in the garden caught my attention.

"Alec what's going on?!" Jane demanded walking up to us. He didn't answer instead he continued to struggle. Strange, by this point Alec would've used his gift on us. Why isn't he using his gift? Again, something in the garden caught my attention. I started scanning the garden grounds looking for whatever was there. I couldn't find anything though, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was there. Suddenly Alec stopped struggling and looked around confused.

"Let me go Felix, Demetri!" Alec hissed struggling again to get free. This made me and Felix hold on tighter. Again I got the feeling that someone else was in the garden. I sniffed and though I picked up the scent of an unknown vampire. I continued to search the garden with my eyes and gift but couldn't find anything.

"What's going on here?!"

Caius's voice distracted me from my search. I looked behind me to see Caius appear form the castle with Marcus, Chelsea, and Afton behind him.

John groaned in pain trying to move. "He attacked me master." John said in clear pain and confusion. I looked at him confused. I also noticed that Raven was clearly worried about him. She refused to look at anyone but him; she wouldn't even look at Alec.

"Why?!" Caius hissed looking at Alec, "Answer me Alec!"

"I-I don't know master." Alec said sounding stunned.

"John," Marcus said stepping around Caius, "did you do anything to provoke Alec?"

Before John could answer Caius cut in, "It doesn't matter Marcus. There's no excuse for attacking another guard member. Especially Raven's personal guard." I hated to admit it, but he was right. Being an elite guard member just made Alec's case worse.

"Father let them speak please." Raven said still not taking her eyes off John.

"No sir," John answered, "not that I'm aware of. I was just standing and guarding the gate when he attacked me." I didn't even have time to respond." John was telling the truth on the 'not having time to respond' part. He would have not lost two limbs if he had been ready for Alec's attack.

"Alec?" Marcus said looking at Alec, "what do you have to say about this, why did you attack him?"

"I don't know master." He whispered. Marcus now looked angry and that was rare for him.

"So you acted on instinct and allowed your anger to get the better of you?" Marcus said clearly annoyed, "Alec that's not how Volturi guards act, not to mention you broke a vital rule by attacking another guard member." This isn't good. Usually the penalty for this crime would be death or banishment. Alec is extremely lucky that he's so important to the Volturi and to Aro.

"Chelsea," Marcus continued," go call Aro and have him return immediately. Marcus turned to Alec again, "Alec attacking another guard member is a serious crime and will be addressed as soon as Aro returns."

"Felix, Demetri," Caius snapped, "take Alec to the dungeon. He will have no visitors and nothing to drink until me or my brothers allows it." Felix and I dragged Alec back to the castle. When we were out of view I let go, hoping the kid will corporate for once. I remember when he was a newborn I was constantly taking him to the dungeon. He was still in the lower guard at the time; the only reason why Alec was never severally punished for attacking other guards was because Aro cared for him and Jane.

"Let go of me Felix," Alec hissed, "I can walk on my own." Felix hesitated for a moment but released him.

"Dude," Felix said, "what happened back there?"

"How many times do I have to say it," Alec growled, "I don't know!" Alec looked ready to attack Felix.

"Alec calm down," I said opening the door to the dungeons, "losing your temper again will not help your current situation."

"And what is my situation?" Alec asked turning to me after I had locked him in the cell. The cell he was in was specifically made for vampires. The metal bars had vampire venom in them making them unbreakable.

I shook my head, "you've been here before Alec," I said locking the cell door; "you should know by now what to expect. I'll try to keep you updated though." Felix had already left us to go find the ancients.

Alec leaned against the back wall with his head hung lowly, "Raven hates me now." He muttered.

"I'm sure she doesn't. I don't think she's capable of hating." I said trying to reassure him.

"She wouldn't even look at me Demetri. She cares more about John."

I was about to argue, but instead I smirked, "I thought you said that you're just her friend. So why do you care about what she thinks?"

"I don't care, I just..."

"Love her." I finished smirking.

Alec glared at me, "I don't fall in love Demerti," he hissed, "whatever you're thinking you are wrong."

I sighed turning to leave. Before I shut the door to the Dungeon I said: "Deny it all you want, I've known you since you were turned. Believe me when I say that you're in love and I think you should stop denying it. You deserve to be happy Alec, stop letting the past control you." Then I shut the door and walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

I had returned to the garden and walked around. This was so strange the presence I had sensed earlier was gone. I was sure I smelled someone, but I now I couldn't get a single hint of a scent. Maybe I'm going crazy...

"Demetri," Felix said coming up from behind me, "Aro is back he wants to see your point of view on what happened." I nodded and followed him to the throne room.

When we reached the doors we stopped because we heard talking.

"Aro," Caius hissed, "I know you care about the twins, but you can't keep letting Alec get away with this."

"Caius," I heard Marcus say, "Alec is one of our most well behaved guard right after Demetri. Stop trying to find reasons to keep him away from Raven."

"I'm not trying to keep him away from her." Caius hissed, "why would I try to keep them away from each other."

"Because your jealous brother," I heard Aro say, "you know that as soon as they find out you'll have to share your daughter with another guy."

"Well they won't find out," Caius mumbled completely annoyed, "not if Alec keeps denying how he feels."

Marcus spoke so softly that Felix and I had to move closer to the doors to hear, "Their soul mates brother," he spoke, "they will find out sooner or later. Besides soul mates are the rarest mates in this world. Now that they've meet, it's going to be very hard for them to be apart."

I was dumb struck and when I glanced over at Felix his expression mirrored mine. Soul mates were very rare in our world. Everyone has only one soul mate finding yours is rare and once a vampire has meet theirs, they can't live without them...Alec is going to be admitting his feeling sooner than I thought.

After we meet with Aro I was requested to stay in the throne room while Felix was asked to go take John's place as Raven's personal guard. Before he left the ancients forced us to promise not to tell anyone about Alec and Raven.

One thing's for sure, I'm going to have a lot of fun teasing Alec after he gets out of the dungeon.

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

I was lying in my bed curled up wanting to be with Alec. When a soft knock sounded from my door I just ignored it.

"Jane?" Raven's voice came from beside me as she sat next to me on the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked still very upset. Raven pulled me into her lap and stroked my hair trying to calm me.

"Everything will be fine Jane," Raven said, "but right now Aro is back and he's going to want to see you soon."

I nodded and got up heading to my door, but was stopped by Raven, "first though," she said, "John needed to talk to you. He said it was very important."

I was going to argue but Raven's look stopped me, "Fine." I muttered.

On our way to the infirmary we ran into Felix. He told us that Caius appointed him as Raven's personal guard for the time being. She left with him to show him around Caius's wing. Before Raven left she gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder with a warm smile.

When I entered the infirmary I spotted John lying in a bed at the far end of the room.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked leaning against the wall trying to control my temper.

John looked at me for a moment then spoke; I didn't get a chance to fully explain what happened." John winced in pain when he tried to move.

I sighed, "well then get on with it."

"I was guarding the garden like always when Raven is there. Before your brother showed up I thought I smelled another vampire so I went to investigate. I didn't find anything so I returned to the garden entrance. When I was almost there I noticed Alec walking along the path looking for something. When he paused and looked around I walked up to ask him if he smelled something as well. Suddenly Alec's eyes went black and then he was attacking me. I didn't even have time to fight back. A few moments later Demetri and Felix were pulling Alec off me and you and Raven were arriving on the scene." John paused.

"I've heard a lot about your brother, but I've never heard about him randomly attacking people. Especially without using his gift first." John looked at me, "could you tell Aro this so he knows." I nodded and left to see Aro in the throne room. John was right, Alec fought by using his gift first. Also my brother has never randomly attacked someone. He always gives them a warning so they have time to react. What's going on?

* * *

When I arrived to the throne room the entire elite guard, except Felix, was there.

"Thank you for joining us Jane." Aro said holding out his hand to me, I took it immediately.

"Hmm," Aro hummed walking back towards his throne, "Alec's thoughts were the same and John's and Demetri's." Aro said looking a little worried. "However, right now we must deal with Alec's punishment." Aro paused looking to his brothers, "We've decided that Alec will remain in the dungeons for two and a half months with no visitors. He will only be able to feed twice and that's all." I look down extremely upset. Santiago had come in and placed his arms around me. Two and a half months without seeing my brother. This is already hurting me enough.

"Now," Aro continued, "we have the issues of three members of the guard picking up on the scent of an unknown vampire." Aro sat down thinking, "I want Demetri to take another member of the elite guard and two lower guard members and do a patrol of the city for the next few nights. I also want reports from-" Aro was cut off by a loud blood curling scream.

The scream came for Caius's wing...Raven!

The entire guard rushed out of the room and ran to the wing along with the ancients.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

After Demetri had shut the door to the dungeon, I slid down the wall sitting on the ground letting my head fall into my hands. I still don't understand why I attacked John.

I remember walking in the garden on my way to see Raven. While I was heading towards the pond I thought I smelled another vampire. I went to investigate but couldn't find anything. When I returned to the garden's entrance I noticed John. I paused on my way to ask him if he smelled anything. I remember feeling very strange, then nothing.

When I came to my senses again, Demetri and Felix were restraining me. When I looked in front of me I saw John with a leg and arm torn off and Raven kneeling by him worried. Throughout the whole conversations that was going on, Raven refused to look at me. She kept her attention on John. Raven looked at John the way Jane looks at her mate and that hurt me for some reason.

I attacked John for no reason and now Raven hates me...

"Alec." Aro's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I quickly got to my feet and handed him my hand. After a moment Aro nodded and left without saying anything. This wasn't good.

I sighed and returned to my former position leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes. There were no windows or clocks down here so I had no idea how much time was passing.

I had just stared to relax when a blood curling scream echoed down into the dungeons. I recognized the scream for a vision I was shown.

Raven...

I jumped up and tried to break out of the cell, but I couldn't get out. These bars were made to hold a vampire in; despite that I continued to attack the bars needing to get to Raven. After a while I gave up on trying to get out, but I paced back and forth in the cell never taking my eyes off the bars hoping I could find some fault in them. The only thing I could see though were teeth marks from newborns that had to be locked up here. I remember when I would try to get out of here with my teeth, wasn't the smartest thing to do. However, when you're a newborn you don't think those things through.

Again I couldn't tell how much time had passes since Raven's scream. I knew though that's it's been hours. I stopped counting after five hours though. Throughout this time I refused to rest, I even continued to attack the bars a few times out of desperation.

Suddenly the dungeon door opened and in the next second Jane and John were standing in front of me.

"What's going on?!" I demanded as Jane let me out.

"Raven." John said looking pained.

"What about Raven?!" I demanded again a little panicked, "what happened?!"

Jane looked up eyes filled with venom, "She's been kidnapped." She whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Cliffhanger! :)

Review please, remember they encourage me to update sooner.

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: We Have to do Something**

**(Alec's POV)**

It's been three days since Raven has been kidnapped. I found out from Jane that by the time the guard and ancients reached her room she was gone and Felix had been badly injured. He's still in the infirmary recovering.

Demetri, Jane, Afton, and Santiago had tried to go after Raven and her kidnappers. They almost caught up when they were ambushed in Rome. When they finally fought off their attackers, Demetri could no longer track Raven or the kidnappers.

"I still can't locate her," Demetri said as we stood in the throne room, "no matter how hard I try I can't connect to her mind. It's as if something's blocking me."

Marcus leaned back in his chair thoughtful. As Aro sat in his throne he rubbed his forehead looking upset. Caius continued to sooth his wife trying not to show any emotions, but I could still see pain in his eyes.

For the next few minutes Aro and Marcus discussed what to do next. When Aro announced that we would have to wait until we got leads or Demetri could sense something I lost my temper.

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?!" I growled

"Brother," Jane said placing a hand on my arm, "calm down there's nothing else we can do for now."

"We can continue to look!" I growled louder ignoring my sister.

"Alec your sister is right," Aro said angry by my outburst, "now you can either go to your room and calm down, or I can send you back to the dungeons." The only reason why I was released from the dungeons was because of Raven's kidnapping. Aro made it clear though that as soon as we got Raven back I would still serve out my punishment for attacking John. Not wanting to add more time to my punishment; I nodded and left to my room with Jane behind me.

"We will find her Alec." My sister said after I collapsed on my back on my bed. I closed my eyes just wanting to be alone.

"Please sister," I whispered, "just leave me alone." Jane didn't say anything and a few minutes later I heard my bedroom door shut.

After a while I sighed deeply and rolled on my stomach burring my face in the pillow. I wish I could sleep and dream. Just fall asleep and see Raven in my dreams. Or even better, just wake up and these past few days would have just been a dream.

I can't dream though, and this is real...Raven is gone and for some reason I feel like someone has just stabbed me in the heart.

* * *

The next morning I went the private garden wishing Raven would be there, but of course she wasn't. I sat down by the pond were I would usually sit with Raven. Her cherry blossom scent was still there. It was faint, but still there relaxing me a little.

"You've got it bad kid." Demetri said sitting by me.

"What?"

"Raven," he said, "you're in love with her."

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. Before I could speak he continued.

"You can't continue to deny it Alec. You feel something for her. It's not just friendship."

"Why can't you just let this go Demetri?" I hissed, "Raven is just a friend."

He nodded, "fine if that's all you two are then when we get her back I'll ask her out. She'll look beautiful in a white wedding dress walking down the aisle to marry me. Don't you agree Alec?" he said smirking.

I growled at the picture of Raven marrying Demetri. When I pictured them kissing and looking at each other in a loving way I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"I don't care she's just a friend." I said through clenched teeth.

"You do care," Demetri said, "you just won't admit it."

We sat in silence for a while thinking. Suddenly Demetri growled lowly causing me to look at him in surprise. Since when does Demetri lose his temper?

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just annoyed," he sighed, "I don't understand why I can't locate Raven."

"One of her kidnappers must be a shield like that Cullen girl," I sighed, "but that doesn't help us find her. We're going to have to search the world on foot."

"That will take months though," Demetri stated, "even if the whole guard is out looking the world is still too big. Plus Aro wouldn't want the castle being constantly defenseless."

I suddenly got an idea, "there is a way we can search for her and not have many members leave the castle." I jumped to my feet with a confused Demetri behind me.

* * *

"Master Aro," I said running into the throne room with Demetri.

"Alec I told you to stay in your room until summoned." Aro said looking upset.

"I know sir," I said quickly, "but I have an idea to find Raven or even get leads on her location."

"Speak then," Marcus said looking interested.

"I understand that we won't send out the entire guard to go find her or search for leads because it might be what the kidnappers want," I said quickly, "however we're not the only coven in the world and I'm sure we can find some covens that will help us. Of course it would mean telling them who Raven is."

Aro was a little surprised at my idea, "the problem Alec is that we don't know who to trust." He said.

I nodded, "the coven that kidnapped Raven clearly wants to destroy us. However, there are other covens out there that I'm sure would help us once they know who she is."

Aro looked to his brothers for their response on my idea.

"I don't care how we find her Aro," Caius said sadly, "I just want my daughter back."

"It would help us a lot because we can limit out search to countries where those covens don't live." Marcus stated.

Aro nodded then turned to me and Demetri, "make it so Alec," he said, "gather the elite guard and assign them to covens. Ask them to come here so me and my brothers can personally tell them of our situation."

We nodded and left.

Once the elite guard along with Afton and Santiago were assembled, I informed them of the plan and they all agreed with who they had to go find.

Demetri would go to Egypt to his old coven.

Jane and I would go to America. Once there Jane will go to the Denali coven and I would go to the Cullens.

Felix will go find the Amazons while Heidi will go to Ireland to locate the Irish coven.

Chloe, a lower guard member, heard of our plan and offered to go to her former coven for help.

Santiago and Afton would go after some nomads including Alistair.

Renata offered to go after her uncle and his coven in Scotland.

Once everyone had their mission we took off.

This had to work...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry it's not very long. Next chapter will be promise.

I already know, of course, who kidnapped her; but I want to know who you think has Raven. Comment please :) and a hint for you: Think Raven's past.

Also how would you all like to see Demetri making Alec jealous? Let me know so I know where to go after they get Raven back.

Thank you for reading. I'll post the new chapter once I've finished it and once I have at least five comments on your ideas or thoughts on the story so far.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Calling for Help. Part One: Egypt**

**(Demetri's POV)**

I swam with the lower guard member, Chloe, to Athens Greece. It was nice to be back to where I was born, but I do have a mission so I can't enjoy my time back home.

"Chloe," I said as we walked towards her coven's home, "I'm not trying to be rude, but are you sure these people are trustworthy?"

She nodded clearly happy to be home, "Yes sir. Damien and Anthea are like parents to me. They also greatly support the Volturi and their beliefs."

I thought for a moment, "if you're so close to them then why did you join us?"

Chloe sighed, "I was becoming very bored living here and not finding a mate over the years wasn't helping." She paused. "Last year Damien told me to join the Volturi for a while because they would teach me all sorts of things about the vampire world."

"And was it worth it?" I asked curious.

Chloe looked slightly embarrassed, "yes. I've made so many friends and even have a crush."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrows at her, "do tell."

"It's nothing r-really," she stuttered quickly waving her hand, "oh look it's my home." She quickly ran off to a large house by the ocean. I watched her confused. Why was it so hard to tell who she had a crush on?

"Chloe!" A short blonde vampire looking around twenty years old came running towards us.

"Hello Anthea!" Chloe said happily hugging her creator, "It's nice to see you again."

"Like wise honey," Anthea looked towards me, "and this is?"

"Demetri," I said smiling.

"Oh," She looked towards Chloe with raised eyebrows. I noticed Chloe shook her head. I must be missing something...

"It was so nice to meet you but I need to head to Egypt now," I nodded towards Anthea, "Chloe have fun but remember why your here. I'll see you in a couple days."

Without a second glance I disappeared in the direction of Egypt and jumped into the Ocean.

* * *

It took me a day and a half to swim to Egypt. Thankfully when I reached Alexandria it was night time. It took me another hour to reach Amun's house right outside Cairo.

"Hello Demetri," Kebi, Amun's mate, said giving me a hug. Throughout my time here I was very close to her and thought of her as a sister.

"It's been too long Kebi," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Amun." I said nodding towards my maker. He smiled and shook my hand welcoming me. When I first joined the Volturi he was furious with me and wouldn't even allow me to enter Egypt without permission. After a few hundred years though we made up. We're not as close as we used to be, but we are still friends.

"Demetri," he smiled, "this is an unexpected surprise." By this time the two other members of his coven had joined us. I've never meet Benjamin and his mate Tia. The only reason why I know about them is because I saw them when they witnessed for the Cullens.

Tia smiled at me shyly while Benjamin held out his hand; which I took.

"It's nice to finally meet you Demetri," he smiled, "I've heard so much about you."

"And I you," I smiled then turned to Amun, "while I wish this was a visit; I'm here on Volturi business."

Amun frowned. "Have we done something wrong?"

I looked at my maker and shook my head, "no, but we need your help."

Amun looked worried, "I do not want to get my coven involved in any fights Demetri. You know that."

"This isn't about fighting, but it's still very important."

"What's going on?" Benjamin asked sounding interested.

"Aro wants to inform all the covens personally." I sighed, "but this is very important. You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"I'm not sure Demetri," Amun said thoughtfully.

"Please Amun," I begged, "someone important to us has been kidnapped and I can't track her. Something's blocking me from finding her and she means a lot to the Volturi."

Everyone looked confused, "well I guess we are due to a visit to Volterra." Amun said looking at the rest of the coven who nodded.

I smiled, "thank you."

* * *

**(Chloe's POV)**

"This place is so beautiful Chloe," Anthea said as we walked to the guest rooms in Marcus's wing.

"It is," Damien said looking around then to me, "but how do you like it?"

I smiled, "I love it. I've learned so much, been to so many places, and made so many friends here and all over the world."

Damien nodded, "Anthea also tells me that you're crushing on someone in the guard."

"W-what," I stuttered, "no I'm not."

I was but I wouldn't tell either of them. Damien is that father who, once he found out, would embarrass you to no end. Before he could respond we heard talking coming from behind us. I turned with my family than felt like one of those excited teenagers meeting a celebrity. Coming down the hall was Demetri with the Egyptian coven. I've always wanted to meet the leader of that coven. He's one of the oldest vampires in the world other than the Romanians.

"Chloe," Demetri smiled, "this is my former coven and maker Amun."

I smiled like an idiot, lucky for me Damien and Anthea have meet Amun before so they reacted a lot quicker.

"It's nice to see you again Amun, Kebi." Anthea said smiling. Damien smiled and shook Amun's hand.

"We were on our way to the guest rooms," Amun said smiling, "would you care to join."

Damien nodded, "so were we so I guess we're going the same way."

"You go ahead," Anthea said, "I'd still like to see Chloe's room." She smiled that 'we are going to talk about boys' smile.

I nodded, "is that ok sir?" I asked Demetri.

He smiled, "of course it is, just remember when everyone else arrives you will need to be in the throne room."

"Ok," I smiled, "my room is this way." I quickly led Anthea away from the group who continued to walk to their rooms with Demetri.

Once we were in my room I showed Anthea around before sitting with her cross legged on my bed. I haven't seen a room that belonged to the elite guard, but I heard that they're four times larger than the lower guards' rooms. Our rooms are like college dorms, but not as small. There's still enough room for a medium desk and a book shelf. However there's not enough room for any couches. My TV hangs on the wall opposite of my bed.

"This is cozy," Anthea said looking around again.

"Ya," I replied, "I'm hoping to make it into the elite guard though. They get so much in this castle including large rooms."

"You'll make it someday." She said, "remember they all had to work for their positions too."

I nodded and smiled at the woman who turned me four years ago.

Before I could speak she continued, "so he's cute and a perfect gentleman too."

"What?"

"Demetri," she smirked, "you like him."

"I- well he's a friend." I said fiddling with my fingers.

"Oh don't try to lie to me Chloe," she chuckled, "I pretty much raised you and I know when you like someone." She rolled her eyes, "it's so obvious that you like him."

I didn't respond and the minutes ticked by as I played with my dress. Before Anthea could continue to tease me a knock came at my door.

"Come in."

Demetri opened the door, "Chloe we're needed in the throne room," he looked to Anthea, "can you find your way to the guest rooms or should Chloe show you." He asked.

She jumped up, "oh I can find my way you two go and do what you do." She smiled at me then left.

Demetri and I walked down the hall in silence for a while until he spoke up.

"So do you know Alec?"

I nodded. Who doesn't know him, he's pretty much a legend in our world along with his sister, "yes sir, why?"

"Well the girl that was kidnapped," he said looking ahead, "he's completely in love with her but won't admit it."

"Oh," I said, "why?"

Demetri shrugged, "he's just a stubborn kid." I noticed that Demetri is the only one in the world that's brave enough to call Alec a kid. I wonder why he does that.

"So what are you talking about exactly?" I asked curiously

Demetri smiled down at me and, had I been human, my heard would've picked up double time.

"I have a plan," he said smirking, "when we get Raven back and she's recovered from this event, I'm going to force Alec into a confession of his feelings."

"How?" I was curious now.

"I'm going to continuously flirt with Raven until Alec either explodes from jealousy or admits to her how he feels."

"Oh," I murmured, "that's a good plan, but are you not afraid of Alec killing you?"

Demetri chuckled, "oh I'm not worried about that."

"Well good luck then." I smiled opening the doors to the throne room.

"You too," he said, "with your crush I mean."

My eyes widened as he walked in. Does he remember everything?

Thankfully though it's not obvious to him. I hope...

**Chapter 17: Calling for Help Part Two: The Cullens**

**(Alice's POV)**

I was cuddled up with Jasper as the family played games and watched TV. Nessie was having fun plying UNO with Jacob and her parents. Suddenly Edward's head snapped towards the front door causing me and Jasper to tense.

A few seconds later a knock came at the door.

"What is he doing here?!" Edward hissed. Bella picked up Nessie and followed the rest of the family to see who our visitor was. Carlisle opened the door to reveal Alec Volturi.

_'Now what?'_ I internally groaned.

Before anyone could greet him or ask why he was here he spoke in a tone I never thought he could use.

"We need your coven's help Carlisle." He said softly sounding upset.

What could've happened to cause the most feared and powerful vampire look so...defeated?

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

After the Volturi's private plane landed in Seattle Jane and I made plans to be back here with the Cullens and Denalis in a day. Not wanting to waste time at a car rental place, I decided to run to Forks. As I got closer to Forks my confidence on this plan begun to fade. I know the Denalis will help because Aro spared Irina's life the day of our conflict with the Cullens. However, why would the Cullens help us? The only person in our coven that respects them is Aro. By the time I reached their house I was a complete wreck. We need their help to find Raven, so if it comes to it I'll have to beg. I just hope it doesn't come to that.

I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered with the rest of his coven behind him. They all seamed surprised and worried at my presence so before anyone could ask I got straight to the point.

"We need your coven's help Carlisle," I said completely upset and defeated.

Carlisle looked a little confused and worried, "is everything alright? Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid so, but Aro wants to tell you personally," I said, "my sister is asking the Denalis for help as well. The plane is ready to leave for Volterra. I'm sorry that this is sudden but it's an emergency."

Carlisle was quiet for a moment as he glanced towards his family for suggestions. I noticed his eyes lingered on Alice for a few moments. Of course he didn't trust us, why would he? I decided to speak the truth, it was the only way.

"Carlisle I know you don't trust us," all attention returned to me, "but we do need help. Someone important to the Volturi has been kidnapped and Demetri can't track her because one of her kidnappers is a shield."

"I believe him." Edward spoke looking at me with concern, "can you give us a few hours to pack up some things?" I nodded greatly relieved. For once I was glad he could read my mind.

"I'll be in Seattle," I said, "the gate number for our plane is C56." I turned to leave but not without thanking Edward in my mentally for his support. He nodded as a response.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

"What do you think this is about?" Rosalie asked looking at me.

"I don't know," I said confused, "I can only see decision and nothing is really clear right now."

"Whatever it is," Jasper spoke up, "he was very concerned, tensed, confused, and upset when he was speaking. After we agreed to help I could feel a huge wave of relief, but he was still upset about something."

"Let's not waste time then," Esme said walking up the stairs to pack, "we should hurry if this is as important as he made it out to be."

I thought for a moment then had a brief vision about my decision. Of course I was right.

"Jacob," I said, "can you get Leah and Seth. You will be joining us as well," I turned to my mate, "Jazz why don't you call Peter and-" my sentence was cut off by another knock at the door. When I opened it Peter and Charlotte were standing there smiling.

"Hay Major!" Peter shouted smiling, "got one of those feelings that you would need us."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Peter's gift was getting feelings about events. His gift was like mine except he didn't get visions, just feelings. However, unlike my visions, his feelings are more accurate.

"Yes we do," I said, "the Volturi need help with something and I had a vision that the more vampires that came would make Aro feel better."

Peter nodded, "weird, but ok we'll join." Peter sure knows how to brighten the mood. He's also well known for going along with anything without asking questions.

* * *

A few hours later we were packed and arrived at the gate Alec told us about. Standing outside the plane was the Denali coven; they looked like they had just arrived as well because they were loading their luggage.

"Eleazar," Carlisle said smiling, "glad to see you again."

After we had loaded our luggage we all boarded the plane. Jane told us to sit anywhere and once we were in the air we could move around.

A few hours into the flight I looked to Alec. He hasn't moved since we boarded the plane. He's just sat in the front seat staring out the window. To be honest with myself, I was getting worried about him. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Before anyone could react, Nessie had run up and sat by Alec.

Then she did something that made my mouth drop open.

Nessie patted Alec's cheek to gain his attention, "are you ok Alec?" she asked in her soft voice. I could feel my family tense around me as the dangerous witch twin looked at Nessie.

"You're one strange child you know that," he said softly, "not many vampires would willing come to me like that."

Nessie smiled, "but you looked upset. I wanted to know why."

Alec shrugged, "it's nothing."

From the back of the plane I heard Jane mumble: "noting my ass you idiot." It took all my strength to not laugh at that.

Alec heard it too and rolled his eyes. He was about to continue staring out the window when Nessie grabbed his hand. Again, my eyes almost popped out of my sockets.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" she asked hopefully, "my father always says that time goes by faster when you play games. He also says games help you forget about your worries for a while." It was silent for a few moments and Nessie's hopeful look never faded. I wanted to tell her to give up on him. I can imagine Alec doing a lot of things, but playing with kids wasn't one of them.

So of course his responses made all of us stare like idiots.

"What do you want to play?" Nessie smiled brightly and ran to her carry on case to pull out her favorite card game, Phase 10.

"Lets play this one," she said, "it forces you to think and it lasts a long time." Alec nodded and read over the instructions quickly. Before he dealt out the cards Jane had appeared and asked to join.

I couldn't believe it; our Nessie was playing a game with the witch twins. Last time I checked those vampires were supposed to be the most cruel and dangerous vampires in the world. I briefly wondered if I was thrown into another dimension.

* * *

**(Alec's POV) **

After a few hours of playing Phase 10 with the child; Jane and I decided to give up. One reason was because we kept loosing which was infuriating. The second reason was because the girl was getting tired. Despite her parent's asking her to return to her seat to sleep, she insisted on sitting by me. Jane had returned to the back of the plane to read while I continued to stare out the window. The Cullens, Denalis, nomads and the wolves decided to gather and have a Phase 10 tournament.

After a few minutes I heard a soft yawn and look at the child, Nessie I should start calling her, falling asleep beside me. I looked back to her family, but they were too focused on their game.

"If you're tired than go to sleep," I whispered, "we still have another five hours."

She nodded than looked at me through tired eyes and held out her arms. I stared for a moment then glanced back at her family for help, but they were still too focused on their game thinking she was already asleep. I caught Jane's attention and she mouthed to me what the gir- Nessie wanted. I looked back to Nessie who continued to hold out her arms towards me.

_'What would Raven do if this happened to her?'_ I asked myself.

Finally I sighed and swallowed my pride I pick up the child letting her sit on my lap. Nessie curled up and rested her head on my chest over my dead heart. When she shivered, I took off my cloak and wrapped her in it. After a few minutes she was sound asleep.

After watching her sleep for a few moments I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall. Then I leaned back against my chair and continued to look out the window. When night fell over the sky I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes.

Though out the rest of the flight I kept my eyes shut listing to the heart beat of Nessie. Since I wasn't able to dream I allowed myself to think about Raven.

* * *

_"You like to draw too Alec?" Raven asked looking excited. I nodded smiling at her excitement._

_ "Yes, but it's been a while." I admitted _

_ "What do you like to draw?" _

_ "Anything I guess." I said think about all my drawings. _

_ "Go get your sketch pad and we can draw together." I nodded and left only to return a few minutes later with my sketch pad. _

_ We started to draw in silence when I decided to make conversation. _

_ "What do you like to draw?" I asked not taking my eyes off my drawing._

_ "Flowers, people, animals," she said softly, "anything or anyone I've seen."_

_ "What about places?" _

_ "I haven't been anywhere to really draw a place. It would be nice to know how the rest of the world looks like though." I looked up to see her staring at the pond while she sketched her surroundings. I had an idea and started on a new sketch. _

_ After hours of drawing John came up and told Raven that her mother wanted to see her. _

_ "Ok. I'll meet you at the gate John." She said smiling._

_ As we stood up I carefully ripped out my sketch and handed it to her._

_ "Here," I said as she looked at the drawing, "It's Paris." I said pointing to the drawing, "that's the Eiffel Tower. The view form there is amazing."_

_ "I bet it is," she said smiling, "I would love to see it in person."_

_ "Someday I'll take you. I promise." _

_ Raven smiled at me kindly with her usual sadness, "Thank you Alec. I shall see you tomorrow then?" _

_ I nodded and watched her leave, unaware that would be the last conversation I would have with her..._

* * *

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone sat by me. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at his daughter, who was still sleeping in my lap. I looked back to see his family still playing their tournament.

"Win already?" I asked trying to sound uninterested.

He nodded, "I would be lying if I said I didn't cheat." He smiled; I couldn't help but smirk at that. We sat in silence for a while before her spoke again softly so no one else would hear.

"That vampire you were thinking of," he said, "she must be very important to you. Is she the girl you mentioned was kidnapped?"

I nodded, "yes, Raven is a very good friend to me."

"I believe she's more than a friend." Edward said. I sighed even here people won't leave me alone about this topic.

"No, she's just a friend." I said stubbornly trying not to wake up Nessie.

"If you say so." He said. Finally, someone who was willing to drop the topic. Maybe he can teach Demetri how to do that.

When the plane landed Edward tried to grab his daughter, but she tightened her grip on my jacked half asleep. I even tried to hand her to Bella, but I had to give up because this was my favorite jacket and the only way to get her to let go was to tear the jacket.

I sighed after our fourth attempt to get her to release her hold; and her parents trying to talk softly to her didn't work either, "I'll just carry her; I don't want to rip my favorite jacket." They both nodded in agreement apologizing to me for her behavior.

When I stood up Nessie wrapped her small legs around me and wrapped her arms around my neck resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped one arm under her to support her so she wouldn't fall and grabbed my cloak off the ground with the other. When I exited the plane I could tell my sister was trying so hard not to laugh at my current situation. I rolled my eyes, I'm never going to hear the end of this when the rest of the guard sees me.

When we entered the castle Demetri was there waiting to escort everyone to their rooms. The second he saw me carrying Nessie he smirked in amusement. I just glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle," Aro said appearing form his wing, "thank you so much for coming. I hope the twins were good to you." He said smiling.

"Well Nessie is very fond of Alec," Carlisle said looking at me, "we couldn't get her to let go of him." Aro looked at me and chuckled.

"Well she's not the only girl that refused to let go of him." He frowned at this. Nessie was like Raven in that way. They both have death grips that make me fear for my cloths.

"What's happened Aro?" Elezar asked.

"I'll inform you and the other covens tomorrow morning when the Amazon coven arrives. Until then make yourself at home and I can't begin to express my gratitude." With one more smile and an amused smirk towards me he disappeared towards the throne room.

"Your rooms are this way," Demetri said walking towards Marcus's wing.

"Has she loosened her grip yet?" Bella whispered coming to walk by me. I shook my head and she sighed, "I'm sorry Alec, I don't know why she's doing this."

I thought for a moment about Raven, "She's probably scared or nervous about what's going on." I said. Bella looked at me surprised, but before she could ask I stopped and looked over my shoulder. Demetri and Jane did the same.

John appeared a few moments later, "Alec, Demetri," he said quickly, "I found something in the garden."

Demetri nodded quickly, "Jane can you take them the rest of the way?"

"Ok," she said looking at me.

I looked to Edward for help and he was by my side in a second. After a few more tugs on Nessie's arms we were able to get her to release her hold on me. When she started to protest I handed her my cloak, which she accepted quickly.

Me, John, and Demetri quickly ran to the private garden. I could feel the curious stares from behind me and felt bad for leaving Jane behind.

"What is it?" Demetri asked once we reached the garden.

"Over here," John walked towards one of the large trees across from the pond and where Raven usually sat. John stopped under the tree, "do you smell it?" he asked.

We took a couple sniffs and immediately realized what he found.

"Whoever this scent belongs to has been hanging out here for a while." Demetri said.

"That means that Raven's kidnappers were here for who knows how long and we never noticed." I said angry, "why didn't we ever notice them?"

Demetri and John nodded in confusion.

* * *

The next morning covens slowly started filling into the throne room. They were making small talk while we waited for the last coven, the Amazons, to arrive. The majority of the conversations were speculations on why they were here. When Edward and Bella entered the room, Nessie ran up to me and handed me my cloak smiling. After I took it she ran to the boy Benjamin who played with her.

Bella came up and apologized again, "she slept in all night and refused to let go of your cloak."

"It is very comfortable, she's more than welcome to borrow it whenever. I don't use it very much." Bella smiled and walked away toward Edward.

Finally when the Amazon coven arrived with Felix, Aro called for attention.

"Friends," he started not being as energetic as he usually is, "we've asked you here because we're facing a horrible issue. We trust all of those present here to tell you the truth and ask for your help." Aro looked around frowning, "once you know the story and what happened it will be up to you if you would like to help us." Once Aro was sure he had everyone's attention he started from the beginning. When I say beginning I mean the very start. Aro told them about how Raven came to live to the Volturi, why no one knows about her, and the events of the past few days.

Once Aro was done the room was dead silent, "so can you help us find her?"Aro asked clearly desperate. I was afraid to look around, why would they help us?

"Caius," I heard Edward speak up causing me to look at him, "knowing what it is like to be a father you have my help. I will do what I can to help you find Raven." The rest of his coven along with the Denalis quickly agreed smiling at Nessie.

"Egypt gets many travelers," Amun spoke up, "I'm sure I can find something."

"Ireland may be out there, but if I hear something I'll inform you." Siobhan said smiling.

Soon all the covens quickly agreed to help. For the first time I begun to feel hope that we would find her.

"We'll stay here and help you," Peter spoke up looking at his mate who nodded.

"Jasper and I will stay too," Alec said jumping up to stand by Peter, "I may only be able to see people's decisions, but I'm sure I can see better if I stay here." After the ancients thanked everyone personally, covens talked to one another exchanging ways to get a hold of each other. My play was working and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

After a day, everyone headed home and I personally escorted the Cullens to our private jet.

"Alec," Nessie asked as we were all sitting in the limo heading towards the airport.

I looked at her, "yes?"

"What is Raven like?" I could feel all eyes form both covens and the wolves on me.

After a moment I sighed, "She is very shy and kind. Raven is a very good listener and she doesn't ever get angry at you. Despite her age, Raven is like a child. Everything to her is amazing and beautiful. At times it's hard to believe she's a vampire."

"I'd like to meet her some day." Nessie said.

"When we find her I'll let her know." I said looking out the window.

As everyone was loading on the plane Nessie stayed with me talking about stories she's read. What caught my attention was that her favorite author was Jane Austen. Edward was the last to board the plane knowing I want to say something.

"Thank you for being the first to speak up," I said, "I really misjudged you."

"And I you," he said then smirked in amusement, "I would trust you to babysit my daughter any day." I looked to Nessie who was waving at me from her window in the plane.

"Well I guess I owe you if you ever need it."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said walking up the steps then turned to face me, "We will find her Alec. It might not be right away, but someone will find her." Then he entered the plane and sat by Nessie.

_'I know we will now.' I thought, 'we just have to find her.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

See, I promised this would be a lot longer.

So who do you think is going to find Raven?

What do you think about Alec's experience with Nessie? Yes I have a chapter in mind with him babysitting her :)

What do you think about Chloe and her crush on Demetri?

Review please and thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: From Witch Twin to Babysitter**

**(Alec's POV) **

It's been two months since we asked for help from other covens. Since then we would get some leaders from rumors, but they would always lead to dead ends. As the days went on, so did my hopes on finding Raven. Two days ago, Aro decided it was time to call back the covens and see if anyone had any ideas.

Again, I was sitting by the pond wonder what I would be doing if Raven was here. The sound of a heartbeat pulled me from my thoughts. A second later Nessie was attacking me with a hug.

"Hello Alec!" she smiled brightly. When I composed myself I looked at my sister, who was right behind Nessie, for answers. Jane was smiling in amusement at me.

"The Cullens are going to Venice," Jane smirked, "and the wolves are back in Forks. So Edward said you volunteered to babysit." Jane turned to leave then remembered something, "Oh and you need to cook her lunch and dinner too." The panic on my face made her laugh as she walked away.

That's the last time I'm going to be nice to Edward Cullen. I looked back to Nessie who was watching the fish in the pond.

I sighed standing up, "ok then, so what do you want to do?"

_'Please say watch movies and sleep,'_ I thought, _'it would make my life so much easier.'_

Nessie looked at me and smiled. Then she stood up so quickly that she lost her balance and started to fall towards the pond. When I reached out to stop her, she grabbed my arm and made me lose my balance. A second later there was a huge splash and we were in the pond. Thankfully it wasn't very deep. Nessie go to her feet looking apologetic at me while I sat in the pond soaking wet.

"Sorry Alec," she said, "but I thought you would be able to keep your footing when I grabbed you." My response was a mumble. Suddenly she giggled causing me to look at her. Nessie reached for my head and a second later she was holding a tiny frog.

"You've got a lot of frogs on your head Alec." I shook my head but that only made the frogs jump onto my shoulders or hold on to my head. Nessie started laughing so hard that she fell back into the water.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

It took five minutes for me and Nessie to get all the frogs off me, mainly because they kept jumping back onto me. I had forgotten that there weren't only fish in the pond.

"Maybe we should go get into some dry cloths," I said taking off my soaking jacket while she wrung out her hair.

On the way to my room we ran into Demetri and Felix.

"Go for a swim?" Demetri asked smirking, "why do you smell like fish?"

I glared while Nessie answered, "we fell into the pond." She smiled.

"Fell?" Felix asked, "dude since when do vampires fall?"

"That was my fault," Nessie said, "I fell and grabbed him causing him to lose his balance." This didn't help my situation. Felix and Demetri looked at me and tried not to laugh.

"We have to go." I said trying to sidestep them.

"Uh Alec," Felix said reaching for my head. When a frog appeared in his hand the two just started bursting in laughter, Nessie did too.

"Come on," I said annoyed walking around Felix and Demetri, who were almost on the floor laughing. Nessie followed me to my room smiling brightly.

I opened my bathroom door and placed a towel on the counter, "take a shower to get the pond water off you." I said, "I'll go get you dry cloths." She nodded and closed the bathroom door. When I heard her start the shower I left to her guest room. On my way to Marcus's wing, where her room was, I ran into my sister. The second she saw me she started laughing, hard.

"Have fun swimming with the frogs Alec?" she asked through laughs. I growled annoyed. This only made her laugh harder.

When I returned to my room with Nessie's dry cloths, she was sitting on my couch wrapped in a large towel.

I grabbed some dry clothes for me and stepped in my bathroom to wash off shutting the door behind me. After taking a quick shower and dressing, I returned to my room to find Nessie jumping on my bed.

"Your bed is so bouncy Alec," she said, "but why is the bottom made of metal though?" She asked as she came down from a bounce sitting cross legged in the center of the bed looking at me. "All the beds I've seen are made of wood frames."

Why did this girl ask all the wrong questions? Aro has the guards' beds built out of metal so they don't break easily...After a few years he got tired of replacing our beds, especially mine.

"Umm..." I responded, "Are you hungry for lunch yet?" I asked changing the topic. She looked at me clearly unhappy for not answering, but nodded.

"How about we go into town." I said trying to avoid cooking, "there are a lot of places to eat there."

"Can we shop too?" She asked jumping off the bed.

"I guess so." At this point I will do anything to avoid cooking. Lucky for me today was very cloudy so I wouldn't need to wear a cloak to town. After I put in a pair of blue colored contacts we walked to the garage. I drove to Volterra's outside mall in my black Lamborghini with Nessie sitting in the front.

* * *

Nessie choose a small restaurant in Volterra's outdoor mall.

"Hello," a woman in her early twenties said coming up to our table, "I'm Lilly and I'll be your server today." She smiled brightly at me.

I ignored her and looked at Nessie, "what do you want?" I asked.

She looked at the menu quickly and ordered a kid's pizza with a coke.

"And you," the waitress asked smiling at me again.

"Nothing for me."

"Well you just let me know if you need anything." She said in a somewhat slutty tone. Was this woman not aware of the child sitting across from me? When she walked away, Nessie spoke.

"Hay I think she wants to be your friend Alec," she said smiling, "you should give her your number or however people say it." I looked at her and smiled a little.

"No she doesn't want my friendship." I said. Nessie stared in confusing.

"Then what does she want?" This was the second time this topic has come up with her. While I would have no problem telling her; I know that if I do her parents would tear me apart and feed me to their mutt.

"Ask again when you're older."

"Why does everyone say that to me?" she complains, "what does that mean?"

"So what did you want to shop for?" I asked quickly changing the subject and like all women when shopping was mentioned, Nessie was instantly distracted.

"Cloths, accessories, gifts for my family." She listed off smiling. Throughout lunch she talked about cloths and the shopping trips Alice took her on. However, she lost me at cloths.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked as I paid.

"No," I said flatly, "we're done."

She nodded, "So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked twirling her long brown hair with her finger.

Before I could speak Nessie did, "he does." She said smiling brightly, "her name is Raven."

Huh? Did this girl even know what that meant?

However her comment saved me from the flirty waitress who walked away disappointed.

"Do you even know what that means?" I asked her as we left the restaurant and walked along the mall.

"What a girlfriend is?" she asked entering a clothing store, I nodded. "Mom says it mean a girl you're romantically involved with." I stopped in my tracks.

"But I'm not romantically involved with Raven." I said watching her pick out cloths, "I'm just her friend."

"Really?" She asked handing me cloths to hold for her, "but dad and uncle Jasper says you're in love with her."

What the hell?! The Cullens don't even know who she is! Why do people keep pestering me about this?

"We're just friends." I said flatly. She looked at me thoughtfully before grabbing her cloths and walking towards the changing rooms. I followed and sat in one of the lounge chairs.

"Alec." She said before closing the door, "I'm not convinced that you're only friends with her." With that she smiled and shut the door.

Great... Now a kid is bothering me about my relationship life.

For the next twenty minutes Nessie tried on cloths and modeled them for me. I honestly don't know why, but she continued to ask me what I thought about each outfit. After my fifth 'it looks good.' She gave up.

"Don't men know anything about clothing?" she mumbled from her dressing room. I smirked in amusement. Jane would always say the same thing when she forced me to go shopping with her.

I learned that Alice gave Nessie a credit card, so the girl bought every outfit she picked out. Then she made me carry her bags. So here I was walking with a little girl down a mall carrying a bunch of bags.

My reputation is so ruined...

"Hay," Nessie said stopping suddenly spinning around, "you should buy a gift for Raven."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's a nice thing to do." She said walking towards Volterra's most expensive jewelry shop.

Are expensive stores a magnate for women?

"Hi," the store attendant said as we entered the shop, she leaned across the counter, "can I help you with anything." Again another human trying to hit on me. Annoying... Luckily Nessie didn't notice this time.

"We're shopping for his girlfriend." Nessie said looking at jewelry.

"She's not my girlfriend." I mumbled. When the attendant smiled I regretted speaking.

"This one Alec," Nessie said from across the store pointing to a case, "get her this one." I came over to look at the necklace she picked.

"If it's my gift to her," I said, "then shouldn't I pick it out?"

"You will buy this for her Alec Volturi." Nessie said sternly. I stared at her shocked. Little kid has an attitude. Hope she didn't pick that up from me. It would give her parents another reason to kill me.

"Fine," I said looking at the attendant, who was trying not to laugh, "I'll take that one."

After she rung me up I decided it was time to head back to the castle.

"Can we go to the toy store first?" Nessie pleaded, "then we can head back."

I sighed, "fine, one more store."

Nessie had a lot of fun in the toy store. I didn't because there were one too many kids for my taste. But what was worse was all the women hitting on me. Eventually I started to lose my patience and told Nessie it was time to leave. She noticed how uncomfortable I was and nodded. Before we left though, Nessie bought some face paint and tons of Legos and a large kit to make bracelets.

* * *

"So what's for dinner?" Nessie asked as we put all her bags in her room.

"What do you want?" I asked really not wanting to cook.

"Spaghetti with butter." She said smiling at me.

I sighed "ok."

When we reached the kitchen I couldn't believe my luck. Gianna, our human secretary, was in there cooking her dinner. Guess I got out of cooking today.

"Gianna," I said making her jump in surprise, "can you cook spaghetti for our guest?"

"Uh, s-sure." She stuttered, "I mean yes sir." I sat down at the table with Nessie who had pulled out Phase 10. After a couple rounds, Nessie's food was done and Gianna left to eat her dinner at her desk.

"That was mean you know," Nessie said when she finished eating.

"What?"

"Making that woman uncomfortable and scaring her."

I rolled my eyes, "I could care less about humans." I said looking at her, "I thought your parents would've told you that."

She nodded, "they did, but I still think it was mean."

I stood up placing her dishes in the sink, "I'll try not to do it when you're around then." I said.

She smiled and I continued, "what do you want to do now?" her smile got wider.

Oh crap...

* * *

I was sitting in the guest lounge while Nessie was getting stuff out of her room. She told me that she had something fun planned and that made me nervous.

"Ok," she said hopping into the lounge with the bags form the toy store, "I bought crafts for us to do." She smiled and the first thing she pulled out was the face paint.

Oh hell no... "I'll do anything but that," I said crossing my arms leaning back in the chair I was sitting in.

"I'm a guest in this castle and you're babysitting me," She smiled opening the face paint, "so you have to do what I want."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"I don't know," she said, "but my dad told me to say that."

"I think your father is going to lose his head when he gets back." I mumbled.

"Come on Alec," she said climbing on my lap, "face paint is fun."

"For kids," I tried to move my face away as she moved pink paint towards me.

"Stop moving," she hissed a little.

Eventually she won the fight, but only because I do have a conscious and didn't want to accidently hurt her.

"I think I would prefer the mutts company." I mumbled as she painted lord knows what on my face.

She smiled brightly, "ok last touch," she said pulling out sparkles.

Yup my reputation is completely ruined...Thank God no one is here to see this. Of course as soon as I thought that my sister, Felix, and Demetri walked into the room.

"Hay how was-" Jane started but didn't finish her sentence when she saw my face and started laughing so hard that she fell backwards onto the floor.

"Nice pink hearts Alec," Felix said between laughs. Demetri was on the floor with Jane as well laughing.

"Hay Nessie," I said, "I think Demetri and Felix would like to have their faces painted as well."

Her eyes light up and she got off my lap, "come on you two sit down." She said bouncing over to them

"I'm good." They said at the same time, but Jane pushed them towards the couch forcing them to sit.

"Come on guys," she chuckled, "you don't want to be rude to our guest."

I smiled at them enjoying the satisfaction of revenge. About twenty minutes later Felix had whiskers and a cat nose with sparkles and Demetri had a sparkly rainbow across his face. Jane had taken pictures form us then disappeared so quickly before we could stop her. However, Felix and Demetri still tried to stupidly run after her leaving me alone with Nessie again.

Nessie pulled out the Lego kits and bracelet kit. "Now we make stuff," she said, "you can play with the Legos while I make bracelets.

"I can do that," I said happy I wasn't doing any more girl stuff.

For the next three hours Nessie focused on making bracelets while I built a castle out of Legos. I'll admit to myself that I did have fun with the Legos, who knew building something out of them could be so time consuming.

* * *

Eventually Nessie yawned telling me it was finally bed time.

"Ready to go to bed?" I asked.

She nodded packing up the bracelets she made. Then she put her arms out to me. This time I understood and picked her up. On my way to her room she fell asleep. About half way to her room Marcus decided to show up.

When he saw me he smiled in amusement and I suddenly remembered the face paint. "Have fun babysitting Alec?" he asked softly so he wouldn't wake up Nessie.

"I guess," I said, "It gave me something to do."

He nodded, "Aro received word that all the covens will be here tomorrow evening."

"Ok." I continued to walk down the hall.

"I like the hearts too Alec." Marcus laughed when he walked in the opposite direction of me. When Edward gets back I'm so going to kill him. When I reached Nessie's room I pulled back the sheets on her bed. However when I tried to put in the bed, she strengthened her grip on me. Not this again...

Eventually I was able to get her to release her grip and place her in bed. After tucking her in I went to the bathroom and washed the paint off my face. When I returned Nessie was sitting up looking at me.

"What's wrong now?" I asked

"I don't like being alone." She said looking at her hands. I sighed.

"Fine," I said sitting on the other side of the large bed with a book, "how about I sit here until your parents get back." She nodded and laid back down. However she scooted closer to me and grabbed my shirt to make sure I wouldn't move. I remembered that Jane used to do that all the time when we were humans. In fear of Nessie ripping my shirt, I garbed her hand and allowed her to hold onto mine.

Tomorrow, I'm going to have to kill someone just to get my reputation back. However, Nessie did bring back memories of the good times Jane and I had when we were humans.

* * *

Right at midnight, Bella and Edward walked into the room smiling at each other.

I got off the bed releasing Nessie's grasp on my hand.

"Thanks for watching her Alec." Bella smiled sitting by her daughter.

Edward smirked at me in amusement, "you have a little pink pait on your chin." He chuckled.

_'Bite me' _I thought walking out of the room making him laugh harder.

* * *

The next day I didn't see Nessie because she was with Benjamin all day. Jane and I spent the day in the throne room listening to ideas on how to find Raven. When the evening came the room was filled with all the covens and Nessie ran up to me and Jane.

"Jane, Alec," she said smiling, "hold out your right hands please." We exchanged a confused look but did as she told. A few seconds later Jane and I were wearing dark red and black bracelets.

"Friendship bracelets." She smiled at us.

"Um, thanks." Jane said stunned. Before I could reply the throne room doors opened and everyone tensed. Nessie ran behind me not wanting to draw attention by running back to her family.

Stefan walked in causing me to growl lowly. I could hear Vladimir coming down the hall as well. What the hell are they doing here?

Aro had the same question, "Stefan," he said standing cautiously from his throne, "what are you and Vladimir doing here?"

Stefan looked behind his shoulder as Vladimir walked in.

"I believe you lost something." Vladimir said carrying a very ragged and tired looking vampire.

Raven...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yep I know, Cliffhanger! :)

Not what you expected right?

Review please; I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Just a note: My story won't follow Meyer's story on the Romanians.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Returning Raven**

_*Two Months Ago*_

**(Vladimir's POV) **

Stefan and I were on our way to Finland from Romania. Fane, one of the leaders of our coven before it was destroyed, asked us to come see him. Stefan and I despised Fane because of what he did in the past, and no matter how hard we try to kill him; he keeps getting away from us.

When our coven was in power there were twelve leaders. Stefan and I ruled over Romania along with Fane, while other leaders were in other countries. When we learned of the Volturi's appearance in Italy, our coven wanted to make an alliance with them. All the leaders of our coven wanted to avoid war with them; all except one, Fane. Fane was determined to start a war with the Volturi to win over their territory. For a couple hundred years Stefan and I were able to stop him from starting a war.

A few years before the war with the Volturi, Fane turned on us. He was able to build up a new born army and within a few weeks he over took the other leaders in different countries. Before Stefan and I could do anything he had burned down our homes and killed our guard including our mates. A month later, he attacked the Volturi. He made his armies talk about Stefan and I like we were their leaders so the Volturi leaders would think we started the war. Because of this the Volturi viewed us as the enemies and constantly tried to kill us while Fane sat back and watched the show. However, the tables turned on Fane when the witch twins joined the Volturi. His army was destroyed within a day causing him to go into hiding while Stefan and I had to run from the Volturi for years.

Since that time Stefan and I have been on the run waiting for a chance to kill Fane. When the Cullen conflict arose, we made an appearance in hopes Fane would show up. However, our plan backfired on us and we were seen as a threat to the Volturi once again.

"What do you think he wants this time?" Stefan asked as we walked up to his small secluded castle.

"I don't know, but if I get the chance to kill him." I growled, "I'm going to take it."

"Welcome my friends," Fane said coming from his castle with two other vampires by his side.

Coward...

Fane was about my height but looked a lot more like Stefan.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

Fane smiled dryly, "I have a way to destroy the Volturi."

"And we care why?" Stefan asked lowly.

"You two are already viewed as their enemies," he said, "so why not help me?"

"Because we," I started.

"Don't want to be their enemies." Stefan finished.

Fane frowned, "at least hear me out," he said, "I can guarantee you that this will work and we can rule again."

"Stefan?" I asked looking at my friend.

"I am curious to learn about his plan," Stefan smirked, "but either way he's going to fail."

"Not this time," Fane gestured to the vampire at his right, "Blake here is a shield. Not only can he block gifts from other vampires, but he can also conceal himself from other vampires. For the past couple weeks he's been hiding in the Volturi castle to learn their weaknesses."

"And this is your plan?" Stefan asked annoyed, "to rely on their weaknesses to destroy them?"

"Not completely," he said, "follow me."

After walking thought the castle he led us to the dungeons.

"This is how I'm going to make the Volturi fall." Fane said as he stopped by a cell. Inside was a very scared and fragile looking vampire. She was curled up in a corner wearing a torn up red renaissance dress. Her eyes were a dark shade of red, indicating that she would need to feed soon.

"What have you done to that girl?!" Stefan demanded.

"Nothing," Fane said, "I'm just using her to get to the Volturi."

"Why?" I asked, "is she some kind of secret weapon like the witch twins."

"Not exactly," Fane said, "but she is the key to bringing down the Volturi."

Stefan and I raised our eyebrows in question, but Fane wouldn't say anything else on the matter.

"So will you join me?" he asked.

"You really think that we will be willing to help you?" I hissed.

"You're the reason why our coven was destroyed. You're nothing but a traitor." Stefan continued. I look back to the caged girl and she looked at me with an understanding look. How could she understand what this was about? I brushed it off and looked back at Fane.

"Whatever you're going to do," I started.

"We're not going to help you." Stefan finished.

With that we left. I felt bad for leaving the girl, but I didn't want to get involved in this. Stefan felt the same way.

* * *

_*Two Months Later*_

Rumors have been flying around the vampire world for a couple months now that the Volturi requested the presence of covens all over the world.

"Maybe Fane attacked them." Stefan said one day, "and they're asking for help."

"I don't see them asking for help on fighting." I replied

"Then what do you think is going on?" he asked, "these rumors have been going around for about two months now."

"I don't know," I said, "but we'll find out."

A day later we cornered a nomad who had just come from Greece. After threatening him a little, he told us what he heard.

"All I know is that someone was kidnapped from the Volturi," he said, "and they're desperate to get her back."

"Her?" Stefan asked.

"Ya," the nomad replied, "apparently it was some girl that was taken."

After a moment we let the nomad go and he ran faster than I thought was possible, even for a vampire.

By the look on Stefan's face I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Fane; that girl he had is probably the one the Volturi is looking for.

"Fane," I growled, "that girl wasn't a weapon."

"This is a new low even for him," Stefan hissed.

I leaned against the alley wall, "So what now?" I asked looking at him, "Even if we told them, they wouldn't believe us. Do we just ignore this?"

Stefan thought for a minute than then shook his head, "no matter what the outcome is," he said, "I think we should get her back to where she belongs." I agreed.

* * *

A day later we arrived back at Fane's castle. The idiot was so confident in his plan that he didn't keep the castle heavily guarded. Stefan and I were able to easily kill Black and the couple other vampires there.

"I'll go after Fane," Stefan said, "You go get the girl." I nodded and left to the dungeon.

When I reached the cell, the girl was curled up on the floor. As I walked in she sat up and looked at me. Her eyes were pitch black and she looked extremely tired. That damn Fane did the worst thing you could do to a vampire. He was clearly starving the girl. I instantly regretted leaving her two month ago.

"Are you ok child?" I asked walking to her. She scooted away coughing from the lack of blood.

Stefan came running up to me, "Fane got away, but he set the castle on fire. We have to go." I nodded and knelt down to the girl.

"It's ok you can trust us." I said, "we're going to take you home, to the Volturi." At the mention of her coven's name she relaxed and allowed me to pick her up bridal style. We got out of the castle just in time and ran straight to the Gulf of Finland. When we stopped and boarded a 'borrowed' yacht Raven coughed again.

"We need to get her some blood before we leave." I said laying her on the bed in the yacht bedroom. Stefan nodded and left to get us blood. A couple hours later he returned with some blood packs.

"Where did you get those?" I asked him pouring a glass of blood for her.

"The hospitable blood bank." He smirked

"Well I guess that will give the humans something to think about." I said handing the girl the glass. She had sat up a little and leaned against the wall.

Stefan left and sailed us towards Germany, at the speed he was going we would be there in twelve hours.

The girl finished her glass of blood in seconds and smiled at me a little. Her eyes were no longer back, but they only turned to a dark shade of red. However it was enough to make her look and probably feel better.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for your help I mean."

I nodded, "I would prefer to know who I'm helping though." I said.

"Raven," she said, "my name is Raven."

"So tell me Raven why is the Volturi so desperate to find you?" I asked curiously.

She hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "I'm Caius's adopted daughter."

"When did he adopt you?" I asked shocked.

"When I was a baby." She said.

"Caius?" I asked completely shocked. I've never met him, but I've heard enough.

She laughed a little then coughed.

"I'll let you rest." I said leaving the room to go tell Stefan what I learned. He was as shocked as I was.

* * *

It took another day and a half to run to Volterra from Germany and I carried Raven the whole way there. I had to admit that I was growing fond of this girl. By the time we reached the Volturi castle it was night time. When Stefan and I hesitated at the entrance of the castle Raven spoke.

"I won't let you get hurt." She said, "I'll show Aro the truth."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked looking at her.

"My gift," she sighed, "I can see past, present and, future."

"So is that why you trusted us so easily?" I asked. Raven nodded.

When we got closer to the throne room we could hear voices and knew that other covens were there like the rumors said. I could also tell that the Cullens were there because of the heart beat from their half breed child.

"I'll go in first," Stefan mumbled, "to see how they will react." I nodded.

When he entered the throne room there was a beat of tense silence. I started to worry about my only friend, but Aro's voice made me relax a little.

"Stefan," he said, "what are you and Vladimir doing here?" I took this as my cue to enter.

"I believe you lost something." I said when I walked into the room. Within a second Caius was in front of me reaching for his daughter. I handed Raven over to him without hesitation. This situation was already tense enough.  
"Why do you have my daughter?" he hissed once Raven was in his arms, "what did you do to her?"

Before I could respond, Raven spoke; "Father they helped me." The shock on everyone's faces would have made me laugh had the situation been different.

Aro came up and took Raven's hand. When he let go confusion was written all over his face. I sighed; this was going to be a long evening, but finally, Stefan and I could tell them the truth about what happened.

"Alec," Marcus said standing up, "can you take Raven to her room and stay with her. Also get her some blood." I glanced over at the famous vampire I've heard so much about. The boy was staring at Raven with relief written all over his face. I wondered how long he's been in love with her.

When Alec walked forward I could see the Cullen's child clutching onto his cloak walking with him. I pictured that boy doing a lot of things from what I heard about him; but babysitting wasn't one of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward chuckle then nod at his daughter; answering an unspoken question from her. Alec took Raven from Caius and walked out with the child still clutching his cloak. The girl smiled a little at Stefan and me when they passed.

"So," Aro said looking back at us, "I suppose we have a lot to discuss."

"I suppose we do." I said looking at Stefan, who looked greatly relieved.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Not a very long and good chapter I know, but I had to add it in ther.

Guess what, Nessie is finally going to meet Raven. :)

Review Please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Forever is a Long Time**

**(Alec's POV)**

A second after Vladimir entered the room with Raven, Caius was by him reaching for his daughter. To my great relief Vladimir handed Raven over without hesitation.

"Why do you have my daughter?" Caius demanded once Raven was safely in his arms, "what did you do to her?"

My question exactly.

However, before Vladimir or Stefan could speak Raven did.

"Father," she said exhausted, "they saved me."

I couldn't hold back the shock on my face; I could tell the rest of the room felt the same way I did. Aro walked up to Raven taking her hand. A moment later he released her hand looking confused.

"Alec," Marcus said gaining my attention, "can you take Raven to her room and stay there?" I nodded and walked up to Caius and Raven. I had to walk slowly though because Nessie was still clutching onto my cloak walking with me. When I grabbed Raven from Caius, I noticed Vladimir and Stefan staring at me. If they continued to stare I would be tempted to tear their heads off.

When I walked out of the room, Nessie followed still holding onto my cloak. When we reached Raven's room I set Raven down on her bed and she sat up leaning against the head board of the bed. Raven finally noticed Nessie when she poked her head around me to get a look at Raven.

"Who's your friend Alec?" Raven asked softly.

"This is Nessie," I said, "the Cullen's child."

"Hello Nessie," Raven smiled kindly, "it's nice to meet you."

I knelt down and picked up Nessie placing her on the bed by Raven. "I'm going to get Raven some blood," I said, "why don't you stay here with her." Nessie smiled and turned to Raven.

I ran to the part of Aro's wing where he keeps blood packs. After filling up a large glass of blood I ran back to Raven's room. When I entered the room, Raven was cradling Nessie who was fast asleep in Raven's lap.

"I'm glad you made a new friend in my absence Alec." She said taking the glass of blood with a free hand and drinking it quickly.

"I didn't make any friends." I said leaning against the wall.

"Nessie would disagree." Raven said placing her empty glass on the side table. Her eyes were once again the bright red color I was used to.

"What did she tell you?" I asked a little panicked.

"Everything." Raven smiled brightly.

"That was..." I was at a loss for words, "...I was just trying to be polite for Aro."

"I think it's cute." She said. When Nessie stirred in her arms, Raven hummed a lullaby rocking the child. I closed my eyes listening to her as well.

My Raven was finally home.

After an hour Edward entered the room to get his daughter. "I should put her to bed, sorry for troubling you." He said to Raven.

"It was no problem at all." Raven smiled handing over Nessie.

"Aro and the others are talking with Vladimir and Stefan in Aro's office," Edward said, "but I think they're almost done." I nodded as a response. A few minutes after Edward left I sat at the edge of the bed by Raven.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She said looking down at her hands.

I grabbed her hands with one of mine and placed my other on her cheek making her look at me; "don't you dare lie to me Raven." I said softly, yet sternly.

Raven broke into sobs at my words, "I was so scared and worried about all of you." She sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and leaned back on the bed allowing her to sob softly. I stroked her hair with my free hand trying to calm her. After another hour or so, Caius and his mate walked into the room and I stood up.

"Thank you Alec," Lady Athenodora said, "You may leave, Aro wishes to see you."

I nodded and reluctantly left the room.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Alec." Aro said when I entered his office. Marcus, Vladimir, and Stefan were all sitting around Aro's desk.

Aro stood form his seat and looked at me, "It would appear we owe our thanks and apologies to Vladimir and Stefan," he said, "Alec, will you show them to the empty rooms in my wing. They're welcomed here as our guests from now on." Aro smiled at the Romanians.

"Master?" I asked confused.

Aro sighed, "don't argue with me Alec, you're in no position to do that, I will explain this to the guard tomorrow."

I nodded; I haven't forgotten about my punishment for attacking John. I was hoping he would though, but I guess memory doesn't go with age for vampires. Marcus and the Romains had left to give me and Aro some privacy.

"Alec," Aro said as I turned to leave, "I will give you one week due to Raven's return, but after that it's back to the dungeon."

"Yes sir." I said tuning to leave.

"And Alec," Aro continued, "be polite."

When I exited the office Marcus was gone and the Romains were talking to each other.

"This way," I said using my cold detached tone, walking towards Aro's wing.

After a while of walking Vladimir matched my pace and spoke.

"So I'm curious," he said, "how long have you and Raven been mates?"

I stopped dead, "What?"

Stefan stepped next to Vladimir, "who is she to you?"

I stared for a moment before answering, "Raven is a friend." I hissed.

They frowned looking at each other.

"I told you," Vladimir said to Stefan, "the boy is clueless about his feelings."

"You're always right about this stuff." Stefan replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"Nothing." Stefan replied.

"Weren't we going somewhere?" Vladimir asked.

I glared for a moment then continued walking towards Aro's wing. Their rooms were right next to each other and a few doors down from my room. Stefan entered his room right away saying he wanted to take a shower. I was about to walk to my room when a cold hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Vladimir.

"What now?" I hissed

"You can't fool me boy," he said, "so drop the though boy act."

"It's not an act." I said glaring.

"So I've heard," he said, "I've heard a lot of things about you Alec and I believed all them until now."

"What are you getting at?" I asked annoyed.

"I've heard that you were nothing but a heartless monster. I believed that until I saw you with the Cullen's child and the way you looked at Raven."

"Well you're wrong," I said coldly.

"No I'm not." He said, "you're just portraying yourself that way to hide who you really are. I've seen it a thousand times." I narrowed my eyes at him while he continued, "the thing is I'm curious about what made you and your sister the famous and feared witch twins."

"That's none of your business." I hissed lowly.

"No it's not," he said sighing. "Alec forever is a long time to live."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that living without someone you love is the worst thing in this world. So I would suggest you think long and hard about your feelings for Raven. She won't be single for forever and you will regret it when you lose her to someone else. Trust me I know" Vladimir didn't give me a chance to respond because he walked into his room and shut the door.

A few minutes later I was lying in my bed thinking about his words.

So maybe I do like Raven a little, but that didn't mean anything...Right?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Sorry it's not very long this time.

Review please.

What do you think Alec and Vladimir's relationship will be?

Next chapter will be longer


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Admit it Alec.**

**(Alec's POV) **

I was surprised at how quickly everyone warmed up to the Romanians. After Aro explained the truth they were welcomed as guests instantly. Many of the younger vampires were constantly asking them questions like they were celebrities. They enjoyed it at first. I think it was because they didn't ever socialize in our world. Eventually they got annoyed with the interrogations and started hanging around Jane and I; something about us scaring their admires was the reason why they stayed around us. It annoyed us at first, but since they keep to themselves we got used to it.

We were sitting in the lounge in Aro's wing watching TV while Stefan and Vladimir read. When the doors opened I looked over and saw Demetri enter with Raven. The second thing I noticed was that Demetri had his arm wrapped around Raven's waist. I bit my lip to hold back a hiss.

"Can we join you?" Demetri asked walking over to the couch with Raven.

"Sure," Jane said scooting closer to me. Raven sat between Demetri and Jane.

"How are you Raven?" Jane asked

"Much better." Raven smiled. Thanks to the elite guard, Raven was able to quickly recover from the past few months. I also noticed that she was becoming more confident and less shy.

"So what are you two up to?" I asked glaring at Demetri.

"I've been telling Raven all about Greece." He said smirking at me.

"Demetri has been telling me about the most romantic places in Greece," Raven smiled, "he promised to take me there as well."

"We could take a couples' tour," Demetri smiled at Raven who giggled. I clutched the arm of the couch holding back a growl. We returned to watching TV. However, when Demetri put his arm around Raven my growl finally came out.

"What's wrong Alec?" Raven asked looking at me. I heard Vladimir and Stefan chuckle.

"I just don't like this show." I muttered.

Jane rolled her eyes at me, "then how about we watch a movie." She said standing up, "I know one Raven will love."

I was about to relax again; but when The Notebook started playing I glared at Jane. She was watching the movie, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. Sometime during the move I notice that Raven had cuddled up with Demetri. This shouldn't bother me because Raven is like that with everyone. However, when I saw their position I accidently broke the metal frame in the arm of the couch. Luckily only Jane noticed and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged as a response. I returned to watching the movie glaring daggers into the screen.

"That was a really good movie," Raven said once the movie was over.

"Ya, sure." I muttered.

"I believe your father wanted to see you at six." Demetri said standing with Raven. "Shall we head to his office now?" Demetri asked grabbing her hand in his. I stood quickly.

"I can take her," I said walking forward and taking Raven's hand out of Demetri's. I quickly walked us out of the room, but not before hearing Demetri speak.

"That was easier than I thought." He said and everyone in the room laughed.

"So," I started when we got closer to Caius's office, "Do you want to do something tomorrow with me? It's my last day of freedom."

Raven smiled a little, "Sorry Alec, but I'm going shopping with Demetri and Nessie tomorrow."

"I thought you didn't like to leave the castle." I said planning out Demetri's murder.

She sighed, "well my secret is out, so there's no point in hiding anymore."

I agreed with her.

"We can see each other the day after." She said stopping in front of the office.

"I'm supposed to go to the dungeon that morning."

"I'll ask my father if you can go in the evening." She said.

"You sure that will be ok with him?"

"Yes, he wouldn't take away your punishment when I asked; but I'm sure he'll relent on this."

"You asked him not to punish me?" I asked shocked.

She sighed, "Accidents happen. My father tends to forget that sometimes."

_ 'All the time.'_ I thought.

"I guess I might see you later," I said.

"You will." She replied with a smile then walked into the office.

* * *

The next day I was lounging on my sofa enjoying it while I can. I grumbled when a knock came at my door. I got up and opened to see who it was.

"I'd like to see your fighting skills," Vladimir said once I opened the door.

"I'm not in the mood," I replied coldly.

"Afraid you'll lose to an old man?" he smirked

"It wouldn't be a challenge to beat you." I said

"Then it's a challenge."

A few moments later I was facing Vladimir in the training room. He stood there confident and smirking at me. He stood straight with his hands behind his back. Even when I crouched into a fighting position, he didn't move.

_'This is going to be easy,'_ I thought.

I ran for him; but when I jumped to attack him he was gone. The next second I was on the floor and Vladimir was standing in the same spot and in the same position. I quickly jumped to my feet and tried to attack him again. However, the outcome was the same. This continued on for another ten rounds before I stopped attacking.

"Giving up already?" He asked in amusement.

I glared then ran at him again only to end up on the ground once again. This time Vladimir was standing over me smirking.

"You rely too much on your strength then strategy." He said holding out his hand to me. After a moment of reluctance, I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

"No I don't," I argued.

"So blindly running at me is strategy?" He asked amused, "didn't your father teach you about fighting?"

I looked away glaring at the wall.

"Ah," Vladimir said, "so no father then."

I sighed still not looking at him, "there was, but the only thing he taught me was how to take a beating."

There was a moment of silence.

"Go take a stance again Alec." Vladimir said returning to his side of the room. I did as he said and took a fighting stance. Instead of standing still, Vladimir slowly moved in on me with his hands still behind his back. Suddenly he ran towards me and attacked. Again I ended up on the floor.

"Here's a tip," he said helping me to my feet, "don't take a fighting stance."

"Why?" I asked

"When you look casual and confident," he said, "your opponent won't know what you're thinking. When they go for the attack, you will be ready for them. This will take them by surprise." He paused, "it also makes them hesitate before attacking. This gives you the opportunity to find their weak points or attack when they're unprepared."

"That makes sense," I said. _'I think...'_

"Try again, but this time take a casual stance." I did as he told me. When he slowly walked towards me, I watched his every move. As he walked and stopped I noticed that he was a dominate right. When he stopped he would lean on his right leg. Vladimir ran towards me and I dogged to the left grabbing his left arm. In a flash I flipped him onto the ground smirking at him. Suddenly he grabbed my foot and I was on my back with him standing above me smirking.

"Don't get cocky kid." He said. I glared then grabbed his leg making him lose his balance. After Vladimir composed himself from the fall he sat crossed legged and looked at me. I copied his sitting position.

"You're a quick learner," he said, "that's always a good talent."

"Aro told me the same thing." I paused and looked at him, "I'm curious about something."

He raised an eyebrow as a response.

"When you first came here you said something about losing someone you love to someone else." I said, "why did you say that?"

Vladimir frowned a little, "I'll make you a deal," he said standing up and I followed, "when you admit your feelings for Raven I will tell you."

"I don't have any feelings for her," I growled.

"Alec you listen to me," he scolded, "whether you like it or not you're in love with Raven. Go out with her for the next couple moths and you'll see for yourself."

"I can't do that," I mumbled and quickly continued when he frowned, "I have to be in the dungeons for the next couple months."

"Why?"

"I attacked her personal guard for no reason." I replied. A sudden understanding look crossed his face.

"Tomorrow," he said, "kiss her that will answer all you questions."

Before I could respond he placed his hand on my head and messed up my hair. I growled at him and he stopped, smiling at me.

"Good job today kid." He said walking out of the room. A stupid smile spread across my face at his words after he left.

* * *

The next afternoon I met Raven at the pond. I was planning on giving her the necklace I bought her with Nessie. However, I decided to make it a birthday present in three months.

"Hello Alec," Raven said when I arrived at the pond, "I ran into Vladimir earlier. He said he had a good time with you yesterday."

I nodded and sat by her, "we spent the day in the training room."

"Fun."

"How was your shopping trip?" I asked.

"Wonderful." She said smiling brightly, "Nessie loves to shop."

"I think she gets it from her aunt." I mumbled

Raven laughed and for the rest of the afternoon we talked about the shopping trip. I told her about the covens that were helping us look for her. They all went home except for the Cullens.

"I'd like to meet them sometime." Raven said.

"Ask Aro to throw a ball," I said, "that's a fun way to meet them." She nodded and continued to talk about Nessie.

When the sun stared to set Raven sighed, "Demetri is on his was for you." She said standing up and I followed, "I guess I'll see you in a couple months."

"I guess." I murmured.

"What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on my arm.

"I wanted to try something, but I'm not sure if you'll let me."

"Well," she said, "you never know until you try." I hesitated for a moment then carefully pulled her into an embrace. Raven instantly wrapped her arms around my neck; she knew what I was going to do.

I gathered up my courage and cupped her cheek in my hand leaning down. When our lips were millimeters away I took a deep breath and briefly touched my lips to hers. It was only for a second but I swear time stopped in that second. When Raven didn't pull away I moved my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a full kiss. As we kissed I kept my arm around her waist not wanting to let go. I really wanted to part her lips and explore her mouth, but I decided to just keep it simple.

When someone cleared their throat we broke apart quickly. Demetri was standing near us smirking.

"Am I irrupting something?"

"Kind of," I said annoyed. Raven giggled still in my embrace.

"I'll wait for you at the garden entrance then." Demetri said walking away.

"May I ask now why you did that?" Raven asked tilting her head at me.

I shrugged reluctantly letting her go, "to be honest, I don't know."

"Well when you figure it out let me know." She said giving me one last quick kiss on the lips before saying goodbye.

When I arrived at the garden entrance John and Demetri were there talking. The second I came into view, John glared at me; I smirked back.

"Ready?" Demetri asked.

"Sure." I said not really caring about anything right now, except for the kiss.

As we walked to the dungeon Demetri spoke up; "so did you enjoy your make out session?" he teased.

"Bite me," was my response making him laugh.

"I'll see you later then." Demetri said locking the cell.

"Hay, what about my first drink?" I asked. Demetri stepped away from the cell and held up a glass and blood pack.

"You mean this?" he smirked knowing I couldn't reach him.

"This is harassment of a prisoner," I said glaring, "hand it over."

"Only if you admit you're in love with Raven."

"Go jump into a Volcano," was my response.

"Ok then, I guess I'll just take these with me." He said walking to the exit.

"Fine." I growled

"Fine what?" he asked looking back at me.

I took a deep breath and spoke softly, "I love her...I love Raven Volturi."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yup Alec finally kissed her :)

So what do you think of Alec and Vladimir?

Review Please. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Girl's Day Out**

**(Jane's POV)**

It's only been two weeks since Alec went to the dungeon, but it feels like it's been an eternity. The second worst thing is that Santiago is gone for four weeks on a mission to Finland. He was with Demetri and Felix trying to see if they could find this Fane person who kidnapped Raven. I sighed for the hundredth time this week.

"Is everything alright Jane?" Raven asked turning towards me. We were sitting in the lounge in Aro's wing with Heidi, Renata, and Chelsea.

"I just miss Alec." I admitted

"Oh come on Jane," Heidi said looking at us, "how about we do something fun instead of moping around."

"We could have a shopping trip in Venice," Chelsea suggested, "we can drive there tonight and shop tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun," Raven said smiling, "but where will we stay?"

"We own a house there," Heidi said, "but for our shopping trip you'll have to wear something more modern."

Raven sighed, "I guess I can do that."

"Sounds like a plan." Chelsea said jumping up, "I'll go tell the ancients while you all pack. We will leave in three hours."

Heidi turned to Renata who has been staring into space for the past two hours, "Renata are you going to join us?

"What?" Renata asked confused looking around.

"Are you going shopping with us in Venice?" Heidi asked slowly as if talking to a child.

"Oh...ya sure." She said getting up and leaving to pack. The rest of us exchanged a confused look. Renata ran back into the room.

"Hay can my friend Chloe come too?"

Raven smiled, "of course." I internally rolled my eyes, great a lower guard member.

* * *

Raven sat on my room couch while I packed for us. The cloths that Heidi bought her all those months ago remained in my room. Raven seemed to be deep in thought so I didn't bother her. When I was in the middle of packing our bag, Raven spoke up.

"Alec kissed me." She admitted. I stopped zipping the bag and stared at her shocked.

"What," I asked when I composed myself, "When?"

"Right before he went to the dungeons."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked zipping up the bag then went to sit by her.

"I don't know. I've just been trying to figure out what it means."

I sighed, "it means give him a chance."

Raven smiled, "you're saying that because he's your brother."

I shook my head, "no I'm saying that because you're my friend and I want both of you to be happy."

* * *

Raven was like a kid at Disney World when we drove through Venice to the Volturi house there.

"This place is so amazing!" she said looking out her window in excitement.

Chelsea chuckled from behind the wheel, "if you think this is cool you should see Paris."

"Alec promised to take me sometime." Raven smiled turning towards Chelsea.

Heidi clapped her hands in excitement, "what a romantic vacation!"

Raven turned to look at Heidi who was sitting behind her, "what?"

"Paris," Chelsea said, "it's one of the most romantic destinations."

"Aw," Heidi said, "you two would make such an amazing couple." Renata and her friend Chloe agreed.

If Raven were human she would be blushing tomato red.

When we reached the house we unpacked and sat in the living room.

"So what do you girls want to do until morning?" Heidi asked.

"We can play a game." Renata suggested.

"Lets play the truth game!" Chelsea said excitedly.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"Someone asks you a question and you have to tell the truth," I explained, "apparently it's a popular girl slumber party game."

"Well it sounds like a great way to get to know each other." Raven smiled, "who goes first?"

"How about the new girl," I said looking at Chloe who was trying to be invisible.

"Me?" she asked stunned, "ok then what do you want to know?"

Heidi asked first, "how old were you when you were turned?"

"Sixteen." She answered then hesitated, "but I was living with my creator, Anthea, since I was thirteen."

"Ok," Chelsea said, "now you ask someone something."

"umm," Chloe looked around then focused on me, "who was born first Jane? You or Alec?" I sighed, that was a very popular question that we got all the time. It was starting to get very annoying.

"Alec." I stated then looked at Raven, "So Raven what do you think of my brother?" I smirked at her when she looked stunned.

All eyes were on Raven and she looked like she was ready to disappear, "I like him."

"Like, Like him?" Heidi asked.

"Hay that's two questions." Raven complained.

"Fine." Heidi muttered, "ask away."

"Chelsea," she started, "how long have you been with Afton."

Chelsea smiled brightly, "we will be celebrating our 500 year anniversary in a month. He's taking me to Paris!"

"Wonderful." Raven replied clearly trying to make us forget about my question. Good thing Chelsea wasn't letting it go so easily.

"So Raven," Chelsea said with an evil smile, "how much do you like Alec." I looked at Raven waiting for the answer.

"I'm not sure yet," she sighed defeated, "and the reason why is because I can't see anything in our future right now, so I don't know what to think." She quickly turned to Renata to get attention away from her, "so Renata who are you crushing on?"

Renata looked shocked ndt was taken by surprise, "W-What?" she stuttered.

"Don't give me that," Raven smirked. I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Caius when she did that, "you've been off in dream world all day, so who is it?"

Everyone looked at Renata waiting.

Renata finally whispered: "Stefan."

"Really?" Chelsea asked surprised, "but he's so old."

"Hay!" Raven said looking at Chelsea with a fake look of hurt, "what does that make me?!"

"A beautiful princess who doesn't look a day over a hundred." Chelsea replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh you're good." Raven said smirking back.

"I know he's old, but Stefan is so kind and smart and..." Renata continued but was cut off by Heidi.

"Hay I think you're drooling a little honey." We all laughed and Renata looked ready to disappear.

"Ok then!" Renata said looking at Chloe, "Chloe why don't you tell everyone who you have a crush on." Our laughter faded as we looked at the lower guard member.

"No body." She said shyly.

"Lies!" Renata said pointing at her friend, "if you won't tell them I will."

"Ok fine," Chloe said holding out her hands in surrender, "I may have a crush on Demetri."

"Ha!" Heidi shouted, "good luck girl. Demetri may be smart, but when it comes to women he's a total idiot."

"Tell me about it" She mumbled and we all laughed. While Demetri is good at flirting and getting girls in bed, he's horrible at telling when girls like him. He's actually just as bad as my brother.

For the rest of the night we played games and watched movies. I have to admit that I did have fun.

* * *

The next morning we left for Venice's indoor mall. Raven still wore a dress, but at least it wasn't a renaissance dress. **(Raven's dress: On my page under Chapter 22**)

The whole day we were laughing and joking around with Renata and Chloe about their crushes. Despite how much the lower guard members annoyed me, I enjoyed Chloe's company. I could tell the others did too.

"Hay," Heidi said when we passed a shop just for formal dresses, "while we're here we should shop for the upcoming ball Aro is throwing." Yup, Aro was throwing another ball. However, thanks to Raven, this ball was for all the covens and nomads that helped us look for her. She also wanted it to be on Christmas Eve. Again, Raven reminded me of a kid when she convinced Aro to make it that day.

After trying on tons of dresses, we all decided on our dresses and paid for them ready to leave for Volterra. On the way out of the store we passed by the wedding section and Raven stopped with a distant look on her face. It was the same look Alice would get when she had her visions. We would've invited Alice and Nessie, but the Cullens went home last week.

"Is Raven ok?" Chloe asked sounding worried.

I nodded, "we will meet you at the car." I said. After a moment of deliberation the others nodded and left taking mine and Raven's bags with them.

"Raven," I said tapping her shoulder and she looked at me with pure happiness, "what is it?"  
"I had a vision." She said, "It was short, but it helped me figure out how I fell about Alec."

"What was the vision?" I asked excited yet nervous. Raven took my hand and in the next moment I was standing by the pond in the private garden.

Alec and Raven were sitting there smiling happily at one another. When I looked closer at the scene, what I saw made me the happiest person on earth.

Both Raven and Alec were wearing rings on their left hands.

Raven and my brother were going to get married! I don't know when, but I knew they were.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Ok so a few things:

1.) I'd like at least 5 to 10 reviews before I update, don't care what they're about or how long they are. They just motivate me to update :)

2.) I'm really running out of ideas for this story so I'm going to wrap it up soon because I really don't want it to drag on. Not sure yet how many more chapters there will be though.

3.) I know some of you want to see Demetri and Chloe, but this story is for Raven and Alec. So I'm planning on writing another story just for them. What do you think about that? :)

4.) Also I'm debating on Renata and Stefan. Would you like me to write something for them too?

5.) Last question: What do you think about Vladimir and Heidi getting together? Would you like me to write something for them as well?

Answer Please! :) You can post answers as a review or message me. Whatever you want.

Also note: I will finish this story first before I update new ones.

Thank You for reading! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Soul Mates**

**(Alec's POV) **

I was lying on the floor in my cell counting bricks. Yup I was that bored. Had I not been distracted with kissing Raven, I would've grabbed a book to sneak in. My thoughts drifted off to Raven and the kiss. Ever since that kiss I wanted to hold her and never let go. From the moment Demetri left me alone I found myself daydreaming about all the things I wanted to do with Raven. I imagined what her naked body would feel and taste under mine...

I mentally slapped myself and look back at the brick wall.

Crap I lost my place again. Guess I'll have to start over...

_'One, Two, three...eighty one, eighty two...'_

"Bored to death yet kid?" I quickly looked over to see Vladimir standing by my cell. I got up and looked at him confused.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "Aro said I'm not allowed to have visitors."

"Raven was able to get permission for me to talk to you for a little bit." Vladimir smirked at me leaning against the wall closets to my cell crossing his arms, "a little bat told me you kissed Raven."

Oh Demetri is so dead when I get out of here, "and who was that bat?" I asked.

"Raven," he replied smiling.

Oh...Well I'll find some reason to kill Demetri for interrupting my kiss with Raven.

"So tell me kid," Vladimir continued, "have you figured it out yet?"

I looked at him confused, "figured out what?" I asked. Vladimir didn't respond, he just continued to look at my confused expressing with amusement.

What is it with old vampires and not answering your questions?!

"I already admitted to Demetri that I love her," I finally said, "what else is there?"

"Think harder kid," he said, "the signs are all over the place."

I stared at him dumbfounded. What is this old man going on about?

"I'll give you a hint," he continued when I didn't respond, "think about the day you attacked her guard. What happened before you attacked? What were you thinking?"

I thought for a moment, "I remember smelling an unfamiliar vampire." I said, "Before I blacked out I remember thinking Raven could be in danger."

Vladimir smiled, "now think about the time when you met her and how you felt."

"Well," I thought about it, "before I met her I always felt this pull towards Caius's wind. After I met her I was always excited to see her again."

"How did you feel when she was kidnapped?"

I sighed, "scared and upset," I said honestly.

Vladimir raised his eyebrows, "so have you figured it out yet?"

"No," I hissed annoyed.

He sighed deeply, "tell me Alec what do you know about soul mates?"

I stared at him for a moment. What does that have to do with anything?

"Only that they're the rarest form of mates." I finally answered, "Master Marcus wrote a book on finding your soul mate and I once talked to him about it."

Vladimir smiled waiting for something. I thought back to when I read that book. I remember reading the book and the sighs that someone is your soul mate. I thought harder to when I talked to Marcus about this topic.

_"What's the biggest indicator that someone found their soul mate?" I asked Marcus when I was still a newborn. _

_ "Being extremely protective and possessive over them." Marcus replied smiling at his wife who was his soul mate._

_ "What's an example?"_

_ "Well," he started thinking, "if a male vampire senses danger near his soul mate. They will attack the closets vampire. He won't care if that vampire is a friend or foe." Marcus paused thinking, "if the male doesn't know about having a soul mate, then he won't remember or understand why he attacked." _

When I came back to reality I was staring blankly at Vladimir who tilted his head at me. All of a sudden everything clicked.

"Raven and I are soul mates." I stated shocked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Let's Take Things Slowly**

**(Jane's POV)**

I ran at full speed towards the dungeon entrance. Today Alec gets out and I'm not wasting time. The sooner he gets together with Raven, the quicker I get to plan a wedding. When I arrived at the entrance Alec was leaving with Demetri right behind him.

"Hello Jane," Alec said smiling at me and holding out his arms expecting a hug. Instead, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his room.

"Don't I get a hug?" he asked a little confused by my behavior, "come on Jane, where's the fire?"

When we reached his room I pushed him inside and ran to his closet, "none of that right now," I said placing new cloths out on his bed. I pushed him into his bathroom and continued, "clean up and get dressed. I'll go get you some blood."

"What's the rush?" he asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"You have a date with Raven in an hour." I stated.

"But-" he started to say, but I closed the bathroom door in his face.

"You better be cleaned and ready to go when I get back or I'll clean you up myself." I said before leaving his room.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I stared at my closed bathroom door in panic. I wasn't ready to face Raven. I stepped into the shower and cleaned up not wanting to piss off Jane. What am I going to say to Raven? When Jane came back I was only dressed in my black pants.

"Hurry up brother," she said picking up my red long sleeve shirt and throwing it at me. I decided to put it on slowly just to annoy her. It worked.

"Quit being a turtle Alec," she snapped coming up to me and buttoning up my shirt. Then she put on my jacket for me clearly annoyed.

"Here," she said handing me the glass of blood, "don't spill any on you."

I started off drinking the blood slowly enjoying the taste, but when Jane gave me the death glare I gulped it down in less than ten seconds. When I finished Jane pushed me out of my room and towards the clock tower at the castle.

"Pray tell sister," I said as we walked quickly down the hall, "what am I doing with Raven tonight?"

"She's already waiting for you in the castles clock tower on the balcony." A few years ago Aro had that tower built and the balcony was right under the large clock. It overlooked Volterra and was an amazing view of the city.

"Tonight there is a firework show in the city," Jane said pushing me into the clock tower, "if you mess this up Alec I'll throw you into a volcano." She said then walked off.

The dungeon is sounding really inviting to me right now.

Taking a deep breath I walked up the stairs to the balcony. Before I entered I noticed a box sitting on a nearby table. I went to pick it up and read the note.

_Tomorrow is Raven's birthday, but you're celebrating it tonight. Alice called and told me Nessie helped you pick this out. I approve of it too._

_Jane._

I opened the jewelry box and saw the necklace Nessie made me buy. I put the box in my coat pocket and walked out to the balcony. When I saw Raven I stopped breathing. She was wearing a dress, but it was a modern dress not a renaissance dress. I also noticed that Jane probably styled her hair. Raven was standing at the railing looking out over the city.

**(Hair and Dress on my page under Chapter 24) **

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked softly walking up next to her.

"Yes it is," she said turning and smiling at me, "free at last huh?"

"Yup," I smiled, "and just in time for your birthday."

Raven giggled, "the firework show doesn't start for another hour." She said, "what do we do until then?"

I sighed and looked at her. _'It's better to talk about this now.'_ I thought.

I took Raven's hand and pulled her to sit on the couch behind us. When we were seated I took a deep breath and started.

"I want to talk about us." I said.

"I'm listening." She replied softly.

"Did Marcus ever tell you about our relationship?" I asked.

She nodded, "he told me last week that we're-"

"Soul mates." I finished for her.

Raven smiled.

After a moment of silence I decided to get this over with.

"Raven I love you and it's not because we're soul mates." I said not breaking eye contact with her, "I love you because you're the first person to break down all my walls. You've been very patient with me and my attitude and you helped me learn how to trust again." I paused looking down at my hands. "I'm not the good guy Raven. I can't ever forgive humans for what they did to Jane and me." I looked back up at Raven, "part of me will always be the witch twin our world knows about. I'm not the kind human anymore, but I'm still capable of feeling and being kind when I want to be." I paused looking back down while Raven sat in silence.

"Raven," I whispered after a moment, "Could you still love me knowing this? Can you love the kind Alec as well as the witch twin?" I asked, "there are vampires out there that deserve you more than I do."

It was quiet for a very long time and I refused to look up at her. I truly believed that she would leave me. To my great relief though she cupped my cheek in her free hand and made me look up.

"I didn't fall in love with the human Alec." She said, "to me your not the witch twin, you're my first friend. I wanted to meet you Alec because I saw that you would be special to me. I never expected to fall in love with you, but I'm glad I did."

A small smile touched my lips, "so you do love me?"

"Yes I do." She said. When I leaned in to kiss her she placed her fingers on my lips stopping me. "Alec, you and I are both broken vampires that still need to heal." She continued, "I don't want to rush into anything when we both still need to heal."

I pulled back and thought for a moment, "then let's take things slowly," I said, "we can help each other heal as we go."

Raven nodded and I cupped her cheek in my hand continuing, "Raven Volturi will you become the girlfriend of a broken vampire?"

She smiled, "only if that vampire is ok with having a broken girlfriend."

I smiled and leaned in to her again, "I believe he would love her no matter what." Then I pressed my lips to hers.

* * *

For the rest of the hour we cuddled on the couch while Raven told me about her shopping trip. Raven also told me about the upcoming ball that Aro was throwing on Christmas Eve.

Right on time the fireworks started and Raven ran to the railing to watch them. I stood up and walked behind her. I pulled her against my chest with one arm around her waist; I held out the jewelry box with my free hand.

"Happy birthday." I murmured as she took the box and opened it.

"Alec this is beautiful." She said holding out the necklace, "Thank you."

**(Necklace on my page under Chapter 24)**

"Thank Nessie," I said putting the necklace on her, "she made me buy it." Raven laughed giving me a kiss before returning to watching the show. I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close to my chest. Raven placed her arms above mine holding my hands. We watched the fireworks in a peaceful silence. Eventually I rested my head against hers closing my eyes. I didn't care about the fireworks all I cared about was that Raven was mine.

* * *

**(John's POV)**

From the ground I watched Alec holding Raven. I wished that would be me, but Raven and Alec were in love and I couldn't do anything about it. I sighed deeply feeling alone.

"Penny for your thoughts." Marcus said coming up to me.

"I'm just upset that I'm not the one for Raven." I admitted. Marcus placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Would you feel better if I told you there was someone out there for you?"

"Who?" I asked feeling disappointed.

Marcus smiled, "go to Alaska, you'll see."

"I can't just leave my duties." I replied

"I'm giving you my permission to leave," he looked up at Alec and Raven, "besides I believe Raven has a new protector." Marcus left then in the direction his wife would be.

I looked back up at Alec and Raven hoping I could find love like that someday then left to Alaska.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Review please they encourage me to update. I'll update after 5 to 10 reviews.

To all those who reviewed thank you for your help on my question. I was also able to get past my writers block because of you. :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Christmas Eve Ball**

**(Alec's POV) **

It's been a month since Raven and I started dating and taking our relationship slowly has been going very well. Although I'm personally ready to move a little faster. However, I don't make any moves because Caius is already trying to find reasons to kill me.

It's really hard dating the daughte king.

I looked at my watch waiting in the garden for Raven. According to Jane we had three hours together before Raven had to get ready for the garden.

"Hay Alec," Raven said sitting by me.

"Back to renaissance dresses huh?"

Raven pouted a little, "don't tell Jane." I laughed.

"Ok," I said, "it'll be our secret. Besides I prefer the renaissance dresses."

Raven smiled brightly and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Before she could pull away, I grabbed the back of her neck and deepened the kiss. Raven wrapped her arms around my neck while I placed my free hand on her waist. We continued to kiss and eventually I pushed her back into the grass. I got on top of her making sure to keep my weight off her.

I broke the kiss for a moment to look into her eyes which had darkened. I was sure mine did too.

"So what's the special occasion?" she asked referring to the kiss.

"I'm thinking an early Christmas present," I smiled. Raven giggled and pulled me back into a kiss. I licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She hesitated for a moment then parted her lips. Raven tasted amazing and I enjoyed exploring her mouth.

"I like it so far." She said between kisses. Raven had dug her hands into my hair holing me in place and I didn't have any objections.

As we continued to kiss I moved my hand from her waist to her breast earning a moan from her. I broke the kiss and moved down to below her ear. I licked and peppered kisses up and down her neck. My reward was her beautiful giggle. Raven had moved her hands to my chest and started unbuttoning my shirt.

_'Hell ya!'_ my subconscious yelled. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. I returned to her mouth and pulled her in for a deep kiss. I slowly moved my hand from her breast down her body and stopped at her thigh. I moved my hand up and down her thigh pulling up her dress in the process. I was so close to feeling her skin when a clearing of the throat made us break apart and look over.

_'I'm a dead man.' _

Of all the vampires in this castle it had to be Caius who walked in on us glaring daggers at me.

"Father!" Raven said surprised pushing me off her. I didn't object because I was too busy fearing for my life.

When Caius spoke he was still staring at me, "am I interrupting something?" he hissed.

"N-No" Raven stuttered standing, I followed, "Alec was just giving me an early Christmas present."

_'Not helping Raven.'_ I thought

Caius narrowed his eyes at me and looked me over quickly, "I can see that."

I looked down to see that Raven had completely unbuttoned my shirt. I shifted a little buttoning up my shirt hoping Caius didn't notice my other reactions to the make out session. I looked over at Raven who would be blushing tomato red.

"I-It's not like that father," Raven stuttered again, "what are you doing here?"

Caius crossed his arms, "It's time for you to go get ready."

"But Jane said I have three hours." Raven pouted.

Caius crossed his arms looking like a very pissed off father, "not anymore."

"I'm leaving." Raven said giving me a pity look.

_'Don't leave'_ I yelled at her in my thoughts, _'he's going to murder me!'_

I cleared my throat trying to step around Caius. I didn't get very far. He stepped in my path growling.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you." He hissed.

"Because I'm the Volturi's greatest weapon." I blurted out without thinking. Caius growled lowly.

_'Wait to go Alec.'_ I thought while Caius looked like he was about to lunge for me. Luckily I was saved by Aro and Vladimir.

"There you are brother," Aro said in his cheery voice with Vladimir right behind him. Caius didn't respond he just continued to glare at me. I glanced over at Vladimir clearly desperate. He looked very amused by the current situation.

"Brother," Aro said looking between us, "is everything ok?"

"This boy of yours is going to die." Caius hissed.

Aro raised his eyebrows, "oh, why?" Caius didn't respond and Aro grabbed my hand before I could react.

_'I'm a dead vampire.'_ I thought.

"I believe the child has to get ready," Vladimir said grabbing my arm, "I'll keep him in line for you." With that he dragged me in the direction of the castle. The last thing I heard was Caius's growl and Aro's booming laughter.

* * *

"I'm a dead man." I muttered once Vladimir and I were in the castle.

"That depends on what you were doing," Vladimir chuckled, "judging by the look on Caius's face I'd have to agree."

"It wasn't that bad," I huffed, "I've done worse with women."

Vladimir smirked, "Yes, but probably not in the presence of their fathers."

I grumbled under my breath.

"There you are," Stefan said coming up to us, "I've been looking for you Vladimir."

"Well you found me." Vladimir smiled at his friend. I just realized that I haven't officially met Stefan.

"So this is the famous Alec." Stefan said looking at me. He was about my height.

I rolled my eyes, "It there another Alec in the castle?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere boy." He smirked

"Sure it will," I said, "it gets me out of unwanted conversations."

Stefan looked between me and Vladimir, "good lord Vladimir the boy is just like you when you were his age."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Vladimir said as I rolled my eyes.

"I need some advice Vladimir," Stefan said ignoring us, "can we talk."

"Of course," Vladimir smiled then looked back at me, "I'll see you at the ball. Stay out of trouble kid."

I grumble as they walked away.

* * *

I was dressed in my tux with a dark blue vest on my jacket. Jane put it out for me so I assumed that Raven's dress would be blue. A knock sounded at my door and I went to open it. Nessie stood there smiling at me brightly. She was already dressed for the ball.

**(Nessie's dress and hair on my page under Chapter 25.)**

"Hi Alec!" she smiled, "can I stay with you until mom is ready for the ball?"

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"Great!" She shouted and ran into my room jumping on the couch.

I sighed and closed the door then sat back down on the couch with her.

"Are you ready to give gifts tomorrow?" she asked smiling.

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas." She smiled

"I know," I replied, "what's your point?"

"You give gifts and hang out with family on Christmas." She said, "so did you get me anything?"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "what makes you think I got you something?"

"Alice told me you got me something." She smiled, "and that you got Raven an amazing gift too."

My cell phone rang while Nessie was telling me about how Aro agreed to have Christmas in the throne room tomorrow morning for all the covens.

"Hello?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Alec," Demetri said on the other line, "you need to bring Nessie to her room then Jane said Raven is ready."

"Fine," I said hanging up my phone, "it's time to go."

Nessie stood up and grabbed my hand as I walked her back to her room.

* * *

I was standing in front of Raven's room waiting for her to come out.

"Raven," I said after five minutes, "the ball started twenty minutes ago; everyone is waiting and Nessie wanted to dance with you before you she has to go to bed."

"I don't want to anymore." She said.

"Why?"

"The dress Jane made me wear is very showy." She complained.

I sighed, "in what way?"

"It shows too much of my skin."

That got my attention, "show me, I'll tell you how it looks."

"That's the guy part of you speaking," she stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Well ya." I confessed.

"Not helping Alec!"

"Come on Raven," I said ready to break down the door, "everyone is waiting."

"Fine, but don't stare."

"No promises." I muttered.

When the door opened and Raven stepped out, I stopped breathing.

**(Raven's Dress, makeup, and hair style on Page under Chapter 25) **

"Wow." I said staring.

"Is that all you can say?" Raven asked crossing her arms, "what about the dress."

"Uhh...Wow." was all I could say.

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand. We were almost to the throne room when I pushed her against the wall. I kissed her deeply and she immediately moved her hands to my hair.

I briefly broke the kiss to speak, "you look very beautiful in that dress." She smiled and continued to kiss me. Before I could deepen the kiss, someone growled. We looked to the entrance of the throne room to see Caius glaring at me.

"In here now." He said then went back into the room.

Raven giggled, "maybe we should keep the kissing to a minimal for your safety."

"Good idea." I muttered

* * *

Raven was having a lot of fun dancing and meeting members of all the covens. We both noticed that John and Tanya were together. Raven was very happy with this.

I was dancing with Jane while Raven danced with Vladimir. Suddenly Jane giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh I just sense another love life in the castle." She smiled.

"Who?" Jane turned us so I could see what she was looking at. Renata and Stefan were in the corner of a room and laughing with one another. I noticed that Stefan kept a hand on her arm the whole time.

"Isn't he a little old for her?" I asked.

"So what does that make me?" Raven asked form right next to me.

"The most beautiful woman in the world who I love and adore." I smiled.

"Hay what about me?!" Jane demanded smirking.

"I love both of you," I said, "oh look Demetri needs to see me." I said making a quick escape hearing their laughter behind me.

I stood off to the side drinking a glass of blood watching Raven dance with Nessie. I couldn't help but think about what an amazing mother she would make.

"I want to make something clear." Caius hissed making me jump out of my skin.

"Sir?"

"The only thing you'll allowed to do with Raven is kiss her and even that's pushing it." He said, "anything else will happen after marriage and if you do anything before that then you'll be looking for your body parts for years. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." I said quickly.

"Is everything ok here?" Raven asked coming up to us.

"Nothing" I said quickly leading her to the dance floor.

Raven let the topic go.

"I have a special Christmas present for you." I said spinning her around.

"What it is?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow." I smirked, 'but you'll have a great time."

Caius's growls made me quickly rephrase my statement, "I mean you'll have a lot of fun and not in the inappropriate way."

Raven giggled at my statement while I hoped she would love her Christmas present.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Review Please. Please three or more reviews.

I'm sure most of you have an idea about what her present will be :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Christmas**

**(Alec's POV)**

When the ball eventually ended, Raven and I went to get changed into something more comfortable and met in my room to watch Christmas movies. Raven and I were cuddling on my couch watching _A Christmas Story_. She was dressed in soft purple pajama pants and a long sleeve purple loose shirt.

**(Raven's Pajamas on Page under Chapter 26)**

"That movie was ok." Raven said once the movie ended, "so how much longer until it's time to open presents."

"Don't know," I replied. My watch and phone were on the coffee table and I was too comfortable with Raven to move and look at them. Raven moved out of my arms so she could look at me.

"It must be Christmas morning by now." She smiled.

"Yes. Your point?" I asked looking at her.

"That means I can get my Christmas present now right?"

I raised my eyebrows at her, "no," I replied, "you get it when it's time to open presents with everyone else." She pouted at my answer for a minute then smiled.

"Ok then," she said, "how about a Christmas kiss?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist smiling, "that I can do." I leaned in and kissed her while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was going to keep the kiss simple. No tong or anything that could get me in trouble. However, when Raven sat on my lap straddling me; I forgot about Caius. I moaned against her lips as she slowly moved her fingers through my hair, down my neck stopping at my shoulders.

Caius is going to kill me, but at this point I don't care.

**(M rated just to be safe)**

I slowly pushed Raven into the couch and moved on top of her keeping my weight off her. The best part was that I was finally between her legs; still clothed, but it's a start.

"Your father is going to kill me." I murmured when I broke the kiss for a moment.

"He's busy with my mother." She replied.

"Thanks for that vision." I muttered while she laughed. Raven brought my lips back to hers and I didn't hesitate to part her lips. While our tongs fought for dominance Raven unbuttoned my shirt. Eventually, to my great satisfaction, I won our tong war and enjoyed exploring her mouth again. Raven briefly broke the kiss to take my shirt off and I was more than happy to help.

"Like what you see?" I smirked once my shirt was on the floor.

"Becoming cocky?" Raven giggled. I smirked leaning back down to nibble her neck. Raven giggled then moaned when I cupped one of her breast massaging it with my thumb.

"Maybe." I murmured as I kissed up and down her neck. Raven brought my lips back to her as I cupped her other breast with my free hand. As we kissed I continued to massage her breasts with my thumbs. The more she moaned, the harder I got.

After a few more minutes I felt Raven lift one of her legs up to my waist. Smirking against her lips I moved one of my hands from her breast to hold her leg in place. When she wrapped her arms around my neck again and pulled herself closer to me, I finally lost what sense I had left.

Moaning against her lips I pushed her deeper into the couch with my body and placed my hand from her breast on her waist. Without thinking I stared to grind against her core causing her to moan loudly.

"God Raven." I moaned nuzzling her neck grinding harder. She moaned louder digging her nails into my shoulders. A growl escaped my lips when I smelled her arousal. I moved up a little to kiss her and to move up her shirt. I had moved up her shirt to right below her breasts. I was about to completely remover her shirt when my door suddenly opened.

**(End M Rated)**

"It's Christmas Alec, Raven!" Nessie cheered form my bedroom door. Raven was so startled by the opening of the door that she jumped causing us to fall on the floor. I landed on my back while Raven landed on top of me still straddling my waist.

"What are you doing?" Nessie asked.

Great. Not only is Caius going to kill me, but so is Edward.

"Alec was teaching me how to fight off an attack." Raven said quickly.

"Oh," Nessie said, "well do that later it's time to open presents.

"Ok." Raven and I said watching Nessie walk out closing my door behind her.

I looked back up at Raven, "Next time we check the time." I said.

She giggled, "Or lock the door." I smirked sitting up to give her a quick kiss.

"She's not going to tell Caius is she?" I asked panicked. Raven's face went blank for a moment.

"No," She smiled, "you'll live to see another day." I breathed out greatly relieved.

* * *

After Raven and I got off the floor she went to my bathroom to take a quick shower while I ran to Jane's room to grab a new pair of pajamas for Raven. Thankfully Jane wasn't there so I was able to avoid questions. However, I will have to thank Jane sometime for keeping Raven's modern cloths in her room. When Raven got out of the shower I ran in to wash up quickly and got dressed.

"Ready?" I asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Yup." She smiled taking my hand.

When we reached the throne room, everyone was already there. The only person form the lower guard was Chloe and she looked really uncomfortable standing next to Renata. I assumed that Renata invited her.

For the next hour Raven and I sat on the couch watching people open presents. Raven had given each coven a sketch of the members of their coven. It was the Cullens though who had more presents for one another because they were more open to this religious stuff. Nessie got Jane some Jewelry while she got me a book series. I assumed that Alice helped her out.

"Here's a gift for Alec from Raven." Nessie said handing me a small wrapped box.

I looked at Raven, "you didn't need to get me anything." I smiled.

"Well it's actually for both of us." Raven replied with a small smile. I unwrapped the present and pulled out two necklaces: A heart and a key.

**(Alec's Gift from Raven Page under Chapter 26)**

I smiled and gave Raven a quick kiss putting on the key necklace while she put on the heart.

"I love it." I smiled.

"I knew you would." She smirked then turned to Nessie, "It's time to open your present." I got up and pulled out the huge wrapped box from behind one of the thrones.

"In this box there is a present form me. One from Raven and one from Jane." I said

"Open mine last." Jane said quietly but loud enough for Nessie to hear.

Edward had to help Nessie open the box because it was so big. The first thing she pulled out was my gift. A large teddy bear which Raven almost kept for herself.

**(Alec's Gift to Nessie Page under Chapter 26)**

"Wow!" Nessie said hugging the bear; which was bigger than her, "I love it!" She set the bear aside and picked up a medium wrapped box form Raven.

"Be careful with that Nessie." Raven smiled watching the girl open the box. When the child finally opened the Jewelry looking box her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

**(Raven's gift to Nessie Page under Chapter 26)**

"WOW!" Nessie shouted running up to Raven giving her a huge hug. "I really love it!" Raven laughed and put the diamond tiara on Nessie which fit her perfectly.

"Last gift is from Jane." Edward said handing Nessie a small wrapped box. I was extremely curious what Jane got Nessie. She wouldn't tell me what she was giving Nessie, but she did say she didn't buy anything.

Nessie opened the box and pulled out a silver chain with a ring on it. I felt my eyes widen when I saw the ring.

**(Jane's gift to Nessie Page under Chapter 26)**

Jane smiled and knelt by Nessie putting the necklace on her. "This ring belonged to my mother." Jane smiled a little. "When I was human it was a custom for mothers to give their daughters a ring that's been in her family for generations. Since I can't have a daughter I decided to give it to you."

Nessie looked at the ring speechless then looked at Jane. The girl then gave my sister a big hug thanking her.

"You can be my aunt?" Nessie asked smiling.

"I'd like that." Jane smiled then went to sit back with Santiago.

"Ok Alec!" Nessie shouted turning towards me, "what did you get Raven?"

I pointed to the tree and Nessie ran over and pulled out a small gift bag. Nessie gave Raven the bag sitting next to her. The first thing Raven pulled out was the Jewelry box. She opened it up and pulled out the necklace.

**(Necklace to Raven Page under Chapter 26)**

"It's the Eiffel tower." She smiled.

"There's something else." I replied.

Raven looked in the bag and pulled out the envelope. When she opened the envelope her eyes lit up.

"Tickets to Paris!" she exclaimed nearly jumping off the couch.

I laughed, "Our trip is at the beginning of February."

"Thank you Alec!" she said kissing me. I heard Caius mutter under his breath and Aro laughed at whatever it was.

* * *

It's been a week since Christmas and all the covens, except the Cullens, had left. I was currently bored out of my mind sitting in my room today. Raven was spending the day with her mother and aunts. Demetri, Jane, Santiago, Felix, and the Romains had returned to Finland to try and find Fane again. Everyone else was on duty patrolling the castle. Gianna was babysitting Nessie because her family went to Rome for the next couple days for a couple's time out. A small knock sounded at my door. I got up and opened it quickly.

"Master Alec." That lower guard Chloe said looking like a terrified kitted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm...Heidi is here with dinner." She said quickly. I nodded and she ran at full speed in the direction of the throne room.

_'Well at least I still terrify some people'_. I thought.

I walked in the direction of the tour group to pick out my meal. I had no intention on seducing a human again, but I still wanted to eat in private. I haven't drunk form a human in months and I wanted to enjoy it. The chaos in the feeding room made enjoying a meal impossible.

As the group passed I spotted a single woman in the back looking around at everything.

"Excuse me," I said to gain her attention. Just like all human, the second she saw me her heart picked up double time, "would you be interested in a private tour of our unseen wing?"

"Yes I would," she said after a few deep breaths, "but I didn't pay for a private tour."

"Oh it's free," I replied, "we pick out one tourist to take the tour as a surprise."

"Ok then." She said without hesitating. Like with every girl I led away, I pretended to be a tour guide then led her to the empty rooms in Aro's wing.

"What do the room look like?" she asked. Humans make this way too easy.

"I'll show you." I said opening the door. When she walked in I closed the door quietly.

"So what do you think?" I asked and she turned towards me.

"It's very old looking." She replied looking around. I inhaled and the burn in my throat became unbearable. The girl started to walk past me to leave, but I grabbed her waist and pulled her against me.

"Sorry," I murmured darkly loving how her heart beat faster in fear. I leaned down to her neck and whispered, "I just haven't had a fresh meal in a long time." With that I bit into her neck loving the sound of her screams. When she tried to push me away I held her to me tighter and bit into her harder. I loved how she screamed and struggle the best she could, but got annoyed when her movements made her blood spill out of my mouth and run down my chin.

As I drank I thought I heard the door open through her screams, but dismissed it as nothing. Eventually the girl stopped struggling and when she ran dry I let the corps fall to the ground licking my lips smiling darkly. A sob from the door made me quickly look up.

Nessie...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Cliff hanger! Again :)

Review to get next chapter...Yup I'm that evil :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: I'm Not the Good Guy**

**(Alec's POV)**

Tears were streaming down Nessie's face as she looked at me with fear. When I tried to step towards her she ran away at full speed. I let out a frustrated sigh running my hand through my hair. I caught my reflection in the room's mirror and understood why she was afraid. Not only did she watch a person get killed, the woman's blood was smeared all over my chin and up to my cheeks. This is why I hate it when my meals struggle.

So much for my record of eating without making a mess.

I went to the bathroom and washed off my face wondering what to do. He family was gone for another couple days and Raven wasn't available. I don't regret killing the human, but I should've been more conscious about locking the door. Then again we don't usually have children in the castle during feeding time. I let out a frustrated growl walking slowly out of the wing.

"What's troubling you this time?" Aro asked coming up to me. I gave him my hand not wanting to explain.

"Ah." Aro said thinking. Eventually he sighed, "you should go explain this to her Alec. The Cullens tell her that not all vampires are like them, but they leave out the important details. The child needs to understand what vampires are." Aro sighed, "I'll wait a few hours then call Carlisle and let him know what happened."

"Why wait?" I asked.

"Because it's time the child learns what a true vampire is like. She needs to understand what our views are and that her family are the only ones who don't hunt humans." He paused, "the girl needs to know that it's a vampire's instinct to kill humans not animals."

"Yes sir."

"But be kind Alec, she's still a child." Aro patted my shoulder, "Before you go to her I want you to find out why Gianna wasn't with her." I nodded and walked slowly in the direction of where Gianna was.

When I reached her desk she was on the phone with someone. I grabbed the phone out of her hand and slammed it back in the holder, hanging up on the person.

"Why the hell are you on the phone and not watching the Cullen's child." I hissed. Her eyes widened and her heart beat faster in fear.

"I-uh." Was all she got out before I growled.

"You what?" I hissed, "you were too busy talking to that boyfriend of your instead of doing your job."

"I-I" she stuttered shaking.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?" I glared at her, "because of you Nessie was wondering around the castle during feeding time. She could've been killed."

"I-I'm sorry sir." She said shaking, I growled lowly.

"Go to Aro and explain this to him," I hissed, "you'd better hope he's in a forgiving mood because I'm not." I glared at her as she ran away towards Aro's office. When she was out of sight I slowly walked towards Nessie's room calming myself down.

* * *

When I reached the room I knocked softly and opened the door looking inside.

Nessie was lying on her bed cuddling up with the teddy bear I got her. I didn't see her at first because it hid her from my view.

"Renesmee," I said softly entering the room closing the door behind me. She was awake; I could hear her softly sobbing in the teddy bear. I sighed and walked slowly over to the bed so I wouldn't startle her. "Renesmee talk to me please." I whispered once I reached the side of the bed.

"No," she sobbed, "go away, you're a killer." I let out a long sigh. After a moment I sat on the side of the bed right by her. The only thing between us was the teddy bear.

"I'm not leaving Renesmee," I said moving the bear a little so I could see her face, "not until you talk me." She opened her eyes a little and a few tears fell down her cheek. When I reached over to wipe them away she flinched away from my hand.

Ouch...For some reason that hut me.

I retrieved my hand and spoke softly, "I apologize for what happened. I should've locked the door."

"No you shouldn't have killed that innocent women." She replied. I held back a frustrated growl.

"I told you before I don't care about humans." I said a little harshly. I quickly softened my tone, "Nessie that is what vampires do. We kill humans to survive."

"You don't have to."

"It's a vampire's instinct to kill humans not animals." I said, "you need to understand that. You and your family are the only vampires who survive off of animals; which isn't a very good thing." She sniffed and looked up.

"Why?"

"Those who drink from animals won't be very strong because they're denying their body what it really needs. Sure it satisfies the thirst, but it makes the vampire physically weak." I paused, "I'm not encouraging you to kill humans; I'm just telling you what being a vampire really means."

"Don't you have a gift to take away a person's senses?" she asked.

"Yes."

"They why don't you use your gift on them? Why let them feel the pain?" I sighed; this just keeps getting more complicated.

"Nessie," I said, "I'm not the good guy. Jane and I truly do enjoy causing pain and we enjoy killing humans we despise them. That's one reason why we're known as the witch twins. All the stories you hear about as are true."

"But why?" she sobbed a little.

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"You and Jane were once human." She said, "so why do you despise them so much?"

"Renesmee," I sighed, "Jane and I didn't grow up with a loving family like you. People in our village hated us and our own father beat us. When the villagers tortured us then burned us alive; we reached our breaking points." I ran my hand though my hair, "when we woke up to this world we vowed to make humans suffer for what they did."

"But-" she started but I cut her off.

"No buts." I said, "That's how Jane and I are. We have our good sides and we have our dark sides. That's how we are. That's how vampires are."

Nessie fiddled with the ribbon on the bear not looking at me.

"Your jacked smells like blood." She murmured after a few minutes. I sighed taking my jacked off so I only wore my long sleeved black shirt. I got up and put my jacket right outside the room then sat back down by Nessie.

"Better?" I asked.

"I guess." She said still fiddling with the ribbon. A strand of her hair fell in front of her face. When I went to move it out of the way, she flinched away from my hand again. I sighed and placed my hand in my lap.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. When she didn't speak I stood up, "Aro is calling you grandfather soon." I said. I waited for a few more seconds but when she didn't speak I left.

When I exited the room I grabbed my jacked and started to walk away.

"What happened Alec?" Raven asked coming up to me.

"I'm sure you already know." I said. Raven frowned a little.

"I'll go talk to her." She said.

"Do whatever you want," I replied walking away.

* * *

I had run to a neighboring town to hunt. My throat was still burning and my last meal didn't fully satisfy me. I was walking down the dark streets looking for my next meal. Because I wasn't wearing contacts I stuck to the shadows.

Girls laughing caught my attention and I stepped back into an alley way. Three college looking women were walking close to where I was. I wasn't in the mood to kill three people; I just wanted one more meal.

Luckily, one of the girls broke off from her friends and stopped at a house.

"We'll see you next week at school, Jenna." One of her friends said smiling.

The girl Jenna smiled and hugged them. When her friends drove off in their car; I took this as my chance. I quickly put on a pair of contacts and walked up to the house.

"Excuse me miss." I said making her jump. She turned and looked at me, within seconds I could smell her arousal. Raven's smelled better.

"Can I help you?" she asked shifting. I wondered if she was ever taught to not talk to strangers at night.

"I'm visiting this town and I'm afraid I'm lost." I replied keeping my distance.

She smiled seductively at me, "I have a map in my house would you like to come in?"

Last time I checked you didn't invite strangers into your house. The lack of common sense humans have now makes my life so much easier.

"Are you sure?" I asked stepping closer, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

She smiled shaking her head, "oh no it's fine. Come in."

I followed her into the house and watched her pull out a map. She walked over to me and opened the map. "So you're here." She said pointing to the map leaning closer to me.

"Ok," I said while my throat felt like it was on fire. When she asked where I was staying, I made up some hotel that I spotted on the map. When she finished giving me directions I really didn't need she turned to me and her heart pick up; but out of fear not lust. My contacts had melted revealing my red eyes.

I smirked, "something wrong?" I asked darkly.

"n-no," she stuttered backing up towards the stairs. In the next second she ran up the stairs and I watched her run into the room right at the top. I rolled my eyes; like she could get away. I ran up and easily opened the locked door. The woman was by her bed reaching for the phone. I ran up and grabbed the phone before she could then pulled her to me putting my free hand over her mouth. Her back was against my chest as I leaned down to her neck.

"You should never invite strangers into your home." I whispered then bit down. She struggled and tried to scream, but couldn't because of my hand over her mouth. I stopped drinking for a second when I felt tears falling onto my hand. I growled frustrated; the image of Nessie crying after I finished killing that last woman flashed in my head. I strengthened my grip and bite harder on the woman squeezing my eyes shut. I tried so hard to push that image out of my head, but it wouldn't go away. Finally, I growled beyond pissed and let my black mist surround her. In the next second she went limp in my arms as I continued to drink.

After I finished my meal, I set up the scene so it looked like she committed suicide and left. I was beyond pissed that I actually took away her pain with my gift.

* * *

A few hours later I was lying on my bed still pissed about using my gift on my last meal. Humans don't deserve to die without pain. I want them to be in pain; I want them to know what it's like to die in pain. A knock came from my door and I growled lowly.

Why can't I be left alone for once?

"What?!" I hissed at whoever was at the door. A second later it opened and Carlisle came in.

"I apologize for bothering you." He said calmly. Carlisle reminded me of Demetri; always being clam no matter what the situation is. I sighed not looking at him; I kept my eyes shut.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Aro called me and I just wanted to find out what happened." He said.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "what happened is that I was being a vampire and your family failed to tell Nessie about vampire's true natures."

"Yes you're right." He sighed.

What?

"Are you agreeing with me?" I asked; he didn't say anything though and I became frustrated once again, "why are you here?"

He sighed, "You're right. Bella and Edward do fail to tell Nessie about vampires. They try treating her like a human and shield her from our world." He paused, "She is half vampire and should know what that means. However she's also human. Telling her that you despise them will make her believe you despise her as well. Alec maybe you should think about that." He left without saying anything else leaving me alone.

I continued to lie on my bed and decided to read a book. Another knock sounded on at my door.

What does a vampire have to do to get some peace around here?

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Alec." Nessie's voice came from the door. I sat up looking at my door. Nessie was poking her head in looking at me.

I sighed, "yes?" I asked softly. Nessie stepped in leaving my door cracked open a little. She walked over to my bed and sat at the end keeping her distance.

"I got into a fight with mommy and daddy." She said quietly.

I sighed, "why?"

Nessie sniffed a little trying not to cry, "they called you a heartless monster." She said.

"I don't see what's bad about that," I said, "it's the truth." Nessie was quiet for a while before she spoke again.

"Do you hate me Alec?" she whispered looking at her hands.

"No," I replied truthfully then thought for a moment, "I consider you a friend."

"Really?" she asked still not looking up. I held out my right hand to her and she turned her head to see what I was doing. With my other hand I lifted my sleeve to show her what was on my wrist.

Nessie touched the bracelet on my wrist, "you're still wearing my friendship bracelet." She stated.

"Jane is still wearing hers too," I replied, "so no, Nessie, I don't hate you."

Nessie jumped at me and buried her face in my chest; she clutched my shirt in her tiny hands.

"I don't hate you either Alec." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek on her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you Nessie," I murmured, "it won't happen again." Nessie nodded and started sobbing while I comforted her.

* * *

_Meanwhile In Finland..._

**(Jane's POV)**

"This is really starting to piss me off." Felix hissed as we were walking through the forest near Fane's burned down castle. We had spent a week searching for any trace of him, but couldn't find anything. I looked at Vladimir, who was standing by me.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

He sighed, "If Fane wasn't so good at hiding child," he said, "Stefan and I would've killed him a long time ago." I was deep in thought trying to think about where he could be. Suddenly Vladimir grabbed me and pulled me backwards. In that same second a huge fire wall separated us from the others. Vladimir and I were on the ground from the sudden movement.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. Then we heard growls and vampires fighting on the other side of the fire.

"What's going on?" I hissed trying to see past the fire and smoke as we got quickly to our feet.

"Don't know," Vladimir replied, "but we need to get over there." Suddenly Vladimir was being tackled. I looked at the vampire attacking him trying to use my gift, but nothing happened. In the next second I was being held by two vampires who blind folded me.

"You're not going anywhere." One of the vampires hissed.

I heard Vladimir growl, "let her go!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Cliffhanger again :)

Review please, let's try to go for 5 reviews this time.

**Important Note:** I have a couple midterms coming up, one on 10/6 and the other on 10/7. I will try to update, but my studying comes first.

A couple shout outs:

1.) Check out **Revolutionizing Bella **and **Burning Oblivion **along with jlove34 other stories. They're very good :)

2.) Brittany 21 - Thank you for your review your ideas helped inspire the beginning of chapter 25 so thank you :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The End of Fane **

**(Jane's POV) **

When I regained consciousness my head was hurting. I opened my eyes and sat up a little. I was lying on some bed in a cell.

"Jane," Vladimir said kneeling in front of me touching my cheek, "are you alright?"

"What happened?" I asked, "and why did I pass out." Vladimir sighed.

"Fane happened," he said, "from what I've learned he's found some more Vampires to help him. I guess one of them has a gift make vampires lose consciousness." I looked around the cell and noticed Demetri, Santiago, Felix, and Stefan were all here too.

"Why did they keep us alive?" I asked looking at everyone. Santiago came over to sit by me while Vladimir went to stand by Stefan.

"Because you're the bait." A vampire from the other side of the cell said walking up, "at least you are Jane."

"What?"

Vladimir and Stefan growled.

"Fane what are you up to now?" Vladimir asked.

"All in good time my friend." The vampire, Fane, said smiling then turned to me, "that girl is going to help me."

Santiago and Vladimir stepped in front of me.

"You're not touching her." Santiago hissed.

"Oh I'm not going to touch her," Fane smile, "she's the bait."

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I was sitting in the lounge while Nessie was working things out with her parents. I still don't know why I let her convince me to come. We've been here for an hour now and to be honest I don't see them making up anytime soon.

I sighed for the millionth time in the past hour.

"They driving you crazy yet?" Jasper asked sitting next to me. I've always wanted to meet him; after all he's known as the 'God of War.'

"I'm getting there," I replied, "do they always fight this much."

Jasper nodded, "ya, and sometimes it's over the stupidest things too."

"Really?"

Jasper smiled, "Nessie is going through that phase of disobeying her parents."

"And I'm stuck in the middle why?" I asked annoyed

He shrugged, "because she likes you."

I huffed, "I'm not supposed to be likable."

Jasper chuckled then tensed.

"What?" I asked.

"Tensions in the castle just went up." He said confused.

Before I could ask the ancients and Raven came rushing into the room.

"Alec." Raven said coming up to me and I got to my feet quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Jane and the others," Raven sobbed in my arms, "something's happened to them. I saw them get ambushed, but I can't see anything else."

I froze in place looking up at the ancients; their grim faces confirmed what Raven said.

"What happened?" I asked holding Raven closer to me, "where's Jane."

Aro sighed, "we don't know. Their last location was Finland." Aro said, "they called in saying they were looking around Fane's burned down castle."

I released Raven, but continued to hold her hand, "I'm going after her."

Caius nodded, "you'll be taking Afton and some lower guard members."

"Wait." Jasper said standing up.

"What?" I asked annoyed he rolled his eyes.

"What if Jane was kidnapped," he asked, "what would you do?"

"I would go after her." I stated.

"What are you getting at Jasper?" Aro asked

Jasper shifted a little, "back when I was in Maria's army we would take important people and use them as bait to take down neighboring covens."

"What's this got to do with anything?" I asked annoyed, "you're wasting my time."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "you're proving my point. Fane is using Jane as bait to kill you."

The room was silent and Raven tightened her grip on me.

"Raven, Alice?" Aro asked looking between the two.

"I don't see Alec coming back." Alice said, but we were all focused on Raven because her visions were more specific. Raven released my hand and took Aro's. I watched Aro's face and as time went on; worry became clearer on his face. He released Raven's hand nodding.

"We need a plan now that we have the upper hand."

"I can call Peter and his mate," Jasper said, "the more help the better chance you have."

"I'll help too," Emmet said and Edward agreed to help as well.

"hopefully we will have the element of surprise then." Caius muttered.

* * *

I was dressed in my uniform putting on my cloak. Afton was with me along with twenty other members of the lower guard.

"So what's the plan major?" the nomad peter asked walking up to Jasper.

"We're going off the assumption that Fane is after Alec," Jasper said, "so you, me, Afton, and Alec are going to go ahead to the last location Jane and the others were."

"The rest of the guard is going to stay a little ways back with Edward, Alice, and Jasper." I continued, "because Edward can read minds he will known when the guard should attack."

"The plan," Jasper continued, "is to try to get captured or close to where Fane is before we attack."

"One explanation from one person would've been enough." Peter muttered.

"I'm getting a good feeling about this plan." That lower guard Chloe said to herself.

I notice Peter smile, "she's got a gift like mine."

"What?" I asked looking at the now nervous looking Chloe.

"She gets feelings about events," Peter said, "if her gift is anything like mine she'll be more accurate then Alice and Raven's visions."

I looked at Chloe thoughtfully and she sifted uncomfortably, "Chloe you take lead with Edward, if your feelings change let him know."

Chloe nodded and stepped to the front with Edward.

"Ok let's go." I said heading out with my group.

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

I rubbed my head and coughed due to the lack of thirst.

"Are you alright Jane?" Vladimir asked kneeling by me again looking worried. I looked at him stunned for a moment; Alec and Santiago were the only guys who would ever care about me.

"I'll be fine." I lied feeling the burn in my throat increase.

"You're lying." He said, but before I could answer Fane walked in with another vampire; I assumed that was the vampire who could make us pass out. I growled but still couldn't use my gift.

"Why isn't my gift working on you?" I hissed

Fane smiled, "oh because I have a vampire with me that can block a person's gift. If he sees them; then he can block their gift from any distance."

I growled and Fane smiled wider, "which brings me to why I'm here." He said. "four people from the Volturi have been spotted and are near this place." Fane looked at me, "Alec is with them."

I glared at him, "What are you planning to do to my brother?" I hissed.

"Take him." Fane smiled, "Alec was responsible for my loss in the war. His gift has been a pain and made it impossible for me to take down the Volturi." He stepped closer, "so my helpers are going to ambush him, bring him here, then I'm going to kill him; that or I'm going to use you to make him help me. Either way I win."

I tried to jump at him, but Vladimir and Santiago held me back.

"Touch him and you die." I hissed

Fane smirked and walked away, "you can't make threats when you're behind bars."

* * *

**(Alec's POV) **

I could spot a small house in the distance. I was about to make the signal to move in when I started to fill weak.

"Alec?!" Jasper said in panic, "we need to leave; we're outnumbered."

I dropped to my kneed and when Jasper came over to help me; I shook my head.

"Just go," I said then lost consciousness.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV) **

I didn't want to leave Alec, but had to because we were outnumbered.

"We'll come back and get him," Afton said dragging me away, "we need help."

"They can kill him," I said still insisting on trying to help him.

Peter and Emmet helped push me away, "He'll be ok, for a while." Peter said.

We ran for a couple of mile and met up with the other.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"We were taken by surprise," Emmet said, "they got Alec."

"Alice?" I asked, "will he be ok?" Alice thought for a moment then nodded.

"I don't see him dying anytime soon."

"They're planning on using him." Edward said, "the mind I'm reading has come to the conclusion to use him. I don't know what for though."

Afton looked at me, "we still have the upper hand if we can take them by suprise." He looked at the Chloe girl, "go back to the castle with Alice and make sure they're ready for an attack in case we fail."

"Yes sir." She said then looked to Alice who came to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck," she said, "be safe." When they left I looked to Afton.

"So what do we do?"

He sighed, "wait."

I sighed and looked at Edward.

_'Looks like Alec's plan is working.'_ I thought and he nodded in agreement. Unknown to the others Alec came up with a plan that only Edward and I know of. The plan that everyone else knows was the first part.

_ 'I just hope this works.'_ Edward sighed in agreement.

* * *

**(Alec's POV) **

When I regained consciousness I was in some dungeon. I tried to move but my arms were being restrained by chains. I tried to struggle, but the chains were made of the metal that vampires can't break.

_'Great,'_ I thought.

"The famous witch boy has been beaten." A voice came. I looked to see a vampire that looked a little like Stefan; that must be Fane.

"Where's my sister?" I hissed still struggling to get free.

"She's safe," he said, "for now. However if you want to keep her alive then you're going to help me."

"Why would I help you?!" I growled. Fane smiled,

"Becasue if you don't," he said, "I'll kill your sister in front of you. In fact I was thinking about putting her on a stake and set it on fire. Now what does that remind you of?" Fane smirked and I growled. Of course he knows about that; everyone in the vampire world does.

"What do you want?"

"Your gift," he replied, "you're going to help me kill the Volturi by using your gift on them; just like you used your gift on my army all those years ago."

I glared at him and growled, "let me see my sister and the others. If you agree not to harm them I'll do anything."

Fane smiled and opened the cell. Three of the vampires by him grabbed me and hauled me out.

"Oh and don't think you can use your gift now," Fane said, "Luke there is keeping you from using it for now." I glared at the Vampire holding me.

We walked down a couple halls then reached another dungeon. When we entered I saw Jane and the others in a cell.

"Alec!" Jane said jumping to her feet running to the bars.

"Hello sister," I said still being restrained by Fane's puppets. Before I could feel relived that everyone was safe I was dragged out of the room; I could hear Jane screaming my name in the process.

"Now," Fane said, "I believe it's time to head to Volterra." I glared at him, but didn't fight.

* * *

After we left Fane led the way while that Luke Vampire continued to drag me along.

"I can walk on my own." I hissed.

"I know," Fane replied, "but I don't trust you." My response was a growl.

When I felt a wave of calmness I smirked and stopped walking.

"Why the Hell are you stopping?!" Fane hissed turning around to glare at me.

"Because I won." I said then Jasper and the others appeared form all around us. I easily threw Luke off of me.

"Emmet," I said turning to run back to where Jane was, "kill that vampire he can black people's gifts."

With one last look at everyone I left to go get Jane and the others.

* * *

**(Alice's POV)**

I was sitting with Raven trying to calm her. We both stopped seeing the others in Finland two hours ago. This made us predict the worse. Nessie had come up and sat with Raven to help me calm her down too.

"Everything will be ok Raven." Nessie said patting Raven's hand.

Aro walked in then smiling, "their back."

We jumped up and ran to the throne room.

"Jasper!" I smiled jumping into his arms. After we kiss I looked over to Raven.

Raven was looking over Jane for any injuries and brushing dirt out of her hair. Alec was standing by them clearly waiting for Raven to notice him.

"Jane are you sure you're ok?" Raven asked her.

"I'm fine really," Jane replied smiling, "just a little thirsty."

Raven nodded, "then lets go get you something to drink."

Alec cleared his throat, "I was the one in the fight," he said, "I'm kind of thirsty too."

"Oh quit acting like such a baby Alec," Raven said walking away with Jane, "you'll live."

"Wow, glad to see you care so much." Alec muttered, but the small smile on his lips revealed his amusement.

"Alec," we heard Raven shout from down the hall, "our flight to pairs leaves tomorrow so go and pack."

"I just got back." He argued following Raven, "can't I rest?"

"No." Raven we heard Raven say.

"Quit arguing!," Felix shouted, "you sound like an old married couple!." The room burst into laughter at that statement. I laughed harder when Caius growled in annoyance.

When I composed myself I turned to Jasper, "what happened to Fane?"

"Vladimir and Stefan killed him," Jasper responded, "they're with Afton burring Fane now."

"So it's over then?" I asked. I heard Caius sigh.

"For now, but we will always have enemies." Caius said.

Aro nodded, "but for now let's just enjoy this. I'm sure Vladimir and Stefan are happy that Fane is finally gone."

"What do you think they're going to do now?" I asked, "I mean they stayed here to help find Fane."

"We offered them a home here," Aro said then looked at Renata who was staring off into space, "I get the feeling that they will stay."

I smiled and relaxed then a vision came.

Raven and Alec were in Paris at the Eiffel tower. My vision wasn't clear, but I could see Alec kneeling on one knee in front of Raven.

My vision came back before I could see Raven's Answer.

"I get the feeling that something big is going to happen soon." I said smiling.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

Raven and I were boarding the plan for Paris. Our private Jet was under its annual inspection so I got us first class tickets to Paris. We sat down and I gave Raven the window seat.

"Calm down Raven," I said prying her fingers from my arm, "planes are safe and the best way to travel."

"I've just never been on a plane before," she whispered, "what do I do?" I handed her a book.

"Read," I said, "we'll be in Paris soon."

Raven sighed and I held her hand to keep her calm. When the plane took off Raven leaned over and kissed me.

"I'm glad you're ok and weren't hurt." She said and I smiled.

"We're going to have a great time in Paris," I said, "I also have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I smirked then kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Not a very good chapter I know; Just needed to put it in for closure on Fane.

**I've got an announcement:** I've started writing the story for Demetri and Chloe I'm thinking about calling it 'Falling For You.' (Not official yet.) . I'll post it when I've completed this story. However; if I can get a minimum of ten reviews on this story (don't care what chapter the review is on) then I'll post a preview for my new story.

Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long to update: midterms are time consuming.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Paris **

**(Alec's POV)**

By the time the plane landed it was about eleven o'clock at night in Paris.

"Calm down Raven," I whispered so the humans wouldn't hear me, "walk at human pace." I had to grab her waist to keep her from running off the plane. Raven looked at me over her shoulder pouting like a child. I chuckled lowly at her expression.

"We have six days here," I said as we exited the plane, "you'll be able to see all of the main attractions."

Raven looked at me, "what about the weather?"

"Alice told me it's going to be overcast the whole time we're here." I replied getting our luggage from the baggage claim.

"So what are we doing tonight then?" She asked.

"Well first we need to go home." I said, "we can play games or watch movies."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"You'll find out." I said getting into the limo with her.

It took an hour to reach the house that the Volturi owned. It was right outside Paris and had an amazing view of the Eiffel tower.

"Do we own houses in every country?" Raven asked as we unpacked.

"Only the countries we visit the most."

"How many would that be?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "it's somewhere in the twenties though."

"Does my father and uncles own anything else that I should be aware of?"

"They own an island in the Caribbean."

"What's it like?" she asked

I shrugged, "not sure. It's more of a couples get away so I've never been." I admitted.

Raven smiled, "then that should be our next vacation."

I smiled and grabbed her hand, "so what do you want to do until morning?" I asked leading her to the living room.

"Can we watch Midnight in Paris?" she asked, "Jane told me it was good."

I sighed, "sure."

After the movie we played games and watched more movies. Before we left Caius made it very clear that if I did anything 'inappropriate' with Raven; I would lose my head.

The sun started to come up and Raven ran to the window to watch. I came up and stood behind her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You're going to have to wear jeans and a shirt today," I said after the sun was up, "a dress wouldn't be the best choice for today."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I'd thought we start out the day with something you'd love," I said, "we're going to Disneyland."

"I thought that was in America." She said surprised.

"There's one in Paris too," I replied, "go get ready it's a two and a half hour drive."

* * *

_Day One: Disneyland_

**(Raven's Outfit: On Profile Page Under Chapter 29)**

"Are we there yet?" Raven asked for the fifth time bouncing in her seat. I was driving the Lamborghini that we kept at the house so we didn't have to rent cars.

"No," I replied grabbing her hand trying to calm her, "we still have another hour."

"What time does the park open?" She asked.

I sighed, "an hour and forty five minutes."

Raven sighed and looked out the window while I turned on the music. I was surprised when Raven started singing along with the French music.

"You speak French?" I asked

Raven nodded, "Marcus was in charge of teaching me how to speak different languages."

"you never told me you could sing." I said

"You've heard me hum music," she replied.

"Ya but never sing," I smiled, "you should sing more often."

For the rest of the drive I enjoyed Raven's singing and was glad that she stopped asking me if we were there.

After parking and helping Raven get out of the car we walked to the entrance. I already had the ticket so we were able to walk up to the gates right away.

"How many more minutes until they open?" Raven asked looking around.

"fourty minutes," I replied, "here let me take pictures of you."

"why?" she asked looking at me.

"One: because that's what you do when you're on vacation," I said, "two: because your father and uncles threatened to kill me if I didn't."

"Ok then." She said walking up to the garden they had right outside the gate. Raven smiled brightly as I took a picture. She really did look like a kid.

"Would you like me to take a picture of both of you?" a park employee asked coming up to us. Before I could say no Raven said yes and pulled me to the spot she was standing at earlier.

"Smile," she muttered so only I could hear. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her smiling.

"You two make a great couple." The employee said before walking away.

As we waited for the park to open I told Raven about what parks we would go to first.

"Êtes-vous une princesse?" (are you a princesse?) A little girl asked coming up to Raven.

I responeded for Raven before she could: "oui, elle est une belle princesse." (yes, a beautiful princesse.) The girl smiled and asked to take a photo with Raven. I watched as little kids kept coming up to Raven to take photos with her. Raven didn't object; she looked truly happy posing with the children.

Yes, she would make an amazing mother. I sighed upset. I could give her anything in this world but a child.

The bells rang and they finally opened the gates. Raven bounced up to me grabbing my hand.

"Lead the way," she said smiling.

Today was an offseason day so the park wasn't very crowded. The first park we went to was Frontierland. Raven had a lot of fun and of course she made us go on Thunder Mountain five times before I decided it was time to move on.

As we walked around the park and stood in lines, kids were constantly coming up to Raven wanting pictures with her. Raven loved it and looked like the happiest person on Earth. I'd have to admit that I was having a lot of fun as well.

If someone had asked me a year ago if I wanted to go to a Disney park with them; I would've killed them. I guess I never knew how fun it was; then again Raven is with me so that probably adds to it.

Night time had finally fallen and I'm sure we rode every ride in Disneyland at least five times. Raven really enjoyed the Buz Lighter Ride so we went on it at least fifteen times.

"Come on Raven," I said dragging her away from her admirers, "the firework show will start soon."

We watched with the humans around us the amazing show Disney puts on every night in front of the castle. Raven leaned her back against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"This was an amazing start to our vacation Alec," she said as we were leaving the park, "so what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well I was thinking we should stick with today's theme and watch Disney movies."

"You want to watch Disney movies?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Not really," I admitted, "but I'm willing to for you." Raven smiled and kissed me on the lips before we entered the car.

"You're amazing Alec." She smiled; my response was another kiss.

* * *

_Day Two: Louvre Museum _

"Raven," I said walking up the stairs, "it's time to go. The Louvre opens up in an hour and it takes an hour to get there." I, stupidly, walked into the bedroom without knocking.

"Hay are your ready ye-" I was cut off by Raven's squeal of surprise. Raven was standing by the bed holding her dress. She was wearing only a black bra and underwear.

"Alec!" Raven said surprised covering herself with the dress, "don't you knock?!"

"S-sorry," I stuttered quickly leaving and shutting the door behind me. As I leaned against the door composing myself I heard Raven mutter to herself.

"Typical guys thinking they can walk into a room unannounced." I smirked and went to the kitchen to pour a couple glasses of blood.

"Now I'm ready." Raven said walking into the kitchen. I smiled and handed her a glass of blood.

**(Raven's dress: On Profile Page Under Chapter 29)**

"Drink up," I said, "we need to leave soon."

After we finished our glasses I led her out to the car.

"What's the hurry Alec?" Raven asked as we reached the garage,

"Nothing," I said as we stopped in front of the car, "it's just a big museum."

Raven smiled, "yes, but we're not as slow as humans."

"True," I smirked, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

Raven pouted, "well you just haven't kissed me since yesterday." She said, "are you not making time for kisses."

I chuckled pulling her close to me, "did you want me to kiss you?" I asked her with amusement.

"Maybe." She replied. When she tried and kiss me, I pulled away just to tease her. Raven pouted like a child as I continued to tease her.

"That's mean." She pouted. I laughed and finally kissed her. I was going to pull away so I didn't get carried with her again, but she had dug her fingers in my hair; holding me in place. I was trying to keep in mind Caius's threat, but when Raven opened her mouth for me; I lost control, again. I moved my hands to her waist and pushed her so she was lying on the hood of the car. I was happy with our make out session, but when Raven wrapped her legs around my waist I sighed breaking the kiss.

"You're going to get me in trouble," I said getting off of her and helping her up.

"My father isn't here," she pouted, "he won't know."

I rolled my eyes, "Raven as much as I'd love to do that with you; I promised your father I wouldn't." I looked down at her and raised my eyebrows, "or do you want me to lose my head?"

"I like to have you in one piece." She smiled kissing me again before we got into the car, "besides the car hood isn't very romantic."

I laughed at that as I dove to the museum, "no I suppose it isn't."

The museum wasn't as fun as Disneyland, but we still had a good time. Raven was very familiar with the artwork and told me about a lot of them. Although she didn't know any of the artists personally, her father and uncles did. In fact we had several original painting of famous artists in the castle.

We spent the whole day in the Louvre and by the time we left night had fallen.

"So what are we doing until tomorrow?" Raven asked sitting with me on the couch.

"Well," I said smirking leaning closer to her, "we could continue from where we left off this morning."

Raven placed her hand over my mouth smiling, "sorry Alec, but you had your chance."

I chuckled, "then we will watch operas," I said, "tomorrow we are visiting Palais Garn the opera theater."

* * *

_Day three: __Palais Garn_

"This place is so amazing." Raven said as we explored Palais Garn. It was already one in the afternoon and we were here at nine in the morning.

"We have to go now," I said taking her hand, "we're coming back here tonight to see La traviata."

Raven smiled brightly, "really? Is that why Jane made me pack that fancy dress."

I shrugged, "probably."

I was dressed in a black suite with a dark red shirt on underneath. I sat on the couch watching TV as Raven got ready.

"Raven," I said knowing she could hear, "we need to go soon."

"Coming." I heard her say from the room and a few seconds later I heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs.

When I saw Raven I felt my jaw hit the ground; Jane sure knows how to pick out dresses for Raven.

**(Raven's Dress and Hairstyle: On Profile Page Under Chapter 29)**

"You sure know how to dress to impress," I said pulling her in for a kiss. Raven looked like she would be blushing.

"Thank you," she said brushing off my jacket, "you look very hot yourself."

I smirked and kissed her again, "come on the limo is here." I linked her arm through mine and led her to the waiting limo.

We got to the Opera thirty minutes early so we waited in the large crowd with humans. I kept my arm around Raven's waist as she read the story for the opera we were seeing. I held her closer to me when I noticed some guys checking her out. As they continued to stare at Raven I had to restrain myself form killing them on the spot. When I heard them talking about her I turned her to face me and kissed her deeply so they would back off; it worked.

When we broke apart she looked at me confused, "that was random." She said.

I shrugged thinking of something to say, "love is random." I blurted out then pursed my lips together. Raven laughed and kissed my cheek whispering in my ear.

"Don't be jealous Alec, they're just being men." My response was a mumble.

The Opera was surprisingly good and Raven really loved it. We had front row seats, but when one of the performers kept looking at us; I decided that vampires sitting in the front row was a bad idea since we tent to distract humans.

When we got home Raven started to walk upstairs to change, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the patio which overlooked Paris. When we got outside I turned on slow dance music.

"Pray tell Alec," Raven said, "what are you up to?"

I pulled her close to me wrapping my arms around her waist, "since we're both dressed up I thought we could dance for a while."

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Tomorrow we're going shopping Right?" she asked.

I sighed, "I thought we were having a moment."

Raven laughed and kissed me again.

* * *

_Day four: Champs-Élysées and Arc de Triomphe_

I was carrying five bags of Raven's new cloths. We had already visited the Arcde Triompheand were shopping along Champs-Élysées. Raven had an amazing time taking pictures and shopping.

"This place is so much fun." She said walking ahead of me.

"Raven my hands are getting kind of full." I said when she was about to walk into another store.

"Opps, Sorry Alec." She smiled, "It's night time anyways we should just head home."

I smiled in thanks, "sounds good."

"But you owe me for stopping my shopping trip." She said as we got into the car.

I sighed and drove back to the house.

We were sitting on the couch watching a French movie when I turned and kissed her.

"I believe I owe you." I murmured pushing back into the couch.

Raven raised her eyebrows as I laid on top of her, "oh and what would that be?  
"Just a simple make out session." I said kissing her. After a few minutes I parted her legs so I could grind into her. When she moaned in satisfaction I smirked peppering kisses up and down her neck.

"Happy?" I whispered in her ear grinding harder. Her response was a loud moan.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed during our make out session, but eventually I had to stop because I knew if I didn't I'd be having a long conversation with Caius.

* * *

_Day Five: Alec and Raven Spend the day driving through the country of Paris. _

_Day Six: Eiffel Tower_

Raven and I had spent the day packing and shipping what she bought back to Volterra.

"We have night tickets to the tower?" Raven asked

"Yes, they're set for eight o'clock," I replied as we played chess, "our flight leaves at twelve thirty. We're taking the private plane back."

We were in the elevator going up to the view point of the Eiffel Tower. Raven was bouncing with joy as we exited the elevator.

"Wow!" Raven said looking out over Paris.

"It is," I said as I stood behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have something for you." I said pulling out a small box from my jacket with my free hand and holding it in front of her.

"What's this?" she asked opening the box then gasped. When I stepped in front of her and knelt down she smiled.

"Raven Volturi you're the most amazing woman that I've ever met. You've helped me learn to love and trust again and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Raven will you marry me?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course." She replied putting on the ring while I stood up and kissed her. We heard applause around us and looked over to see the humans smiling and clapping.

"We really need to learn how to not draw attention." I muttered so only Raven could hear.

She giggled and kissed me again.

**(Ring: On Profile Page Under Chapter 29)**

* * *

When we arrived in Volterra there was a limo waiting for us.

"Dose my father know about you proposing?" Raven asked while we were driving to the castle.

"Yes," I replied, "I asked him for permission before we left."

"How did that go?"

"All I can say is 'thank God for Aro and Marcus." I said, "if they weren't present then I would probably still be looking for my limbs." Raven laughed and patted my hand apologizing for how her father acted.

We had barley walked into the castle when Jane attacked us with a hug.

"I've started planning your wedding!" she squealed, "Raven tomorrow we are going dress shopping."

"Already?" Raven asked sounding exhausted.

Jane nodded, "yes now Aro and the others want to see you."

As we walked to the throne room I held Raven's hand, but walked behind her and Jane just in case Caius was preparing to attack me.

"Welcome home!" Aro said jumping from his throne while Caius and Marcus stood up slowly; Caius glared daggers at me and I hid behind Raven who giggled.

"Well don't be shy dear," Aro said coming up to Raven, "let us see the ring." Raven held out her hand while Aro admired the ring.

"Our boy Alec does have an amazing taste in jewelry," Aro smiled, "he knows you so well Raven."

"I know this is sudden," Marcus said, "but we've planned the wedding for next month. Jane sent out the invitations when she heard the news."

"So I'm guessing that I'm not going to get to rest then." Raven stated.

"Nope." Jane replied grabbing Rave and dragging her to Caius's wing leaving me alone with the ancients.

"Um," I said, "I think I'll go see Demetri." I was about to walk away when Caius stopped me.

_ 'I'm dead.'_ I thought.

"Alec," Caius said when I turned to him.

"Yes, master?" I asked ready to run for my life.

Caius took a deep breath, "you did a good job." He finally said.

I stared dumbfounded at him as he walked out of the throne room.

"Well," Aro said patting my shoulder, "looks like you get to live to see another day."

Marcus snickered from behind us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yup their engaged :)

VSA Is coming to a close. T-T but I had a lot of fun writing it. I've make a poll since a lot of people don't like to review. The poll is on my page and it's a simple 'yes' or 'no' choice. I want to know if you'd like a preview for my upcoming story. Poll is on profile page at very top.

Review please.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Wedding Preparations**

**(Jane's POV)**

"Is all this really necessary Jane?" Raven asked while we sat in her room. I was showing he pictures of flowers, different set up we could do in the large garden, and all other wedding things.

"Yes it is, now we need a list of bridesmaids." I sad pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Well you," she said thinking, "Heidi, Chelsea, Renate, and how about that Chloe girl."

I shrugged, "ya that will be ok." I said putting down the names, "we need Alec to give us a list of his six grooms men. Since Chelsea and I have mates that means Afton and Santiago are already on the list."

"Ok are we done?" Raven asked looking hopeful.

"No," I replied, "we need to pick out flowers and decorations. We only have a month to prepare and these things take time to get. Tomorrow we are also going shopping for your dress and the bridesmaid's dresses." Raven sighed as I started showing her different decoration ideas.

"You and Alec also have to write your vows." I said while we choose out flowers and other decorations. Raven sighed and continued to look at the magazines and pictures.

"I like these decorations," she said showing me a wedding set up, "they would go perfect in the gardern."

"ok, and what flowers do you want?"

"Why buy flowers when we have four gardens full of beautiful flowers that we can use."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I mumbled. Raven laughed and we continued to plan.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

Jane was keeping Raven to herself so I had nothing to do. Right now I was in Marcus's library looking for a book to read. Suddenly someone grabbed me and pushed me into a chair.

"We have to have a bachelors party." Felix said clearly planning something.

"Why?" I asked getting out of the seat annoyed at him.

"Because it's tradition," Demetri said coming up to us, "besides how often do we have weddings?"

"Clearly not often enough." I muttered.

Afton, Vladimir, and Stefan had joined us by this point.

"What's going on?" Afton asked.

"We're planning the bachelor's party," Felix responded.

"I never agreed to the party." I said glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter, you're doing it anyways." Demetri said with a smirk.

"No I'm not," I growled.

"It's tradition Alec," Afton said, "you're having a party whether you like it or not."

"Looks like you're out numbered kid." Vladimir said patting my shoulder. My response was a growl.

"Great I'll start planning." Felix said with amusement in his eyes and left; Demetri followed smirking at me.

What are those idiots planning?

* * *

The next day I was walking towards Raven's room. On my way there Raven was being pulled down the hall by Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea.

"Can't we just go tomorrow?" Raven asked pouting like a child.

"No," Jane said, "the sooner we get this done the better." Raven looked like she was ready to throw a tantrum.

"What are you doing to my fiancée?" I asked walking up to them.

"They're kidnapping me Alec!" Raven said dramatically.

I crosses my arms and raised my eyebrows at Jane.

"We are going dress shopping." Jane said in her innocent tone.

"Alec," Raven said pouting, "I don't want to go."

"Well now whose side should I choose?" I asked smirking at my sister and Raven.

"I'm your sister," Jane said sternly.

"And I'm his fiancée." Raven said mimicking Jane's tone.

"I'm not convinced." I said

"How about I send you a wave of pain," Jane smirked, "would that convince you?"

I looked at Raven apologetically.

"Sorry," I said, "you shouldn't argue with Jane."

"That's not fair!" Raven pouted as the girls continued to drag her down the hall, "Alec come on, help me!"

"Have fun!" I said as they walked away.

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

We had just arrived at the wedding store in Volterra. This store sold dresses for both the bride and bridesmaids. The store itself was huge because it was the only wedding store in Volterra.

"What should we shop for first?" Renata asked looking around at the dresses.

"How about we shop for the bridesmaid's dresses first." Raven said walking over to that section.

Cleaver girl...

We spent two hours trying on dresses and modeling them for Raven. She was going to pay for doing this to us.

While we were trying on dresses I noticed the girl Chloe looked a little distant.

"Something the matter Chloe?" I asked as me, Renata, and Chloe were looking at dresses while Heidi and Chelsea were trying on their choices.

"Oh it's nothing," She said smiling a little, "just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Renata asked.

"It's nothing," she said, "just the nomad Peter offered to help me with my gift and he said I could travel and live with him and his mate."

"You're leaving the Volturi?" Renata asked. I wasn't suprised; it was very common for lower guard members to come and go. Sometimes they left for a while to explore the world then came back to Voltera. The ancients didn't mind because the lower guards could easily be replaced. Also they believed in allowing 'children' to 'find themselves' through traveling.

"What about Demetri?" I asked looking at her curious about if she still had a crush on him.

"What about him?" she asked not looking at me. Yup she still liked him.

"I heard you two have been spending a lot of time togeter." Renata said.

"What?" I asked suprised, "since when?"

"He's just been helping me learn different languages," she said quickly, "and Master Aro asked him to train me in fighting."

"So why do you like him?" I asked looking at another dress.

"He's just kind that's all." Chloe replied, but I had a feeling there was something more to it.

"Did you know that he and Heidi were together for a while?" I asked looking at her wanting to see her response. I smirked when she looked up completely shocked.

"Jane!" Renata hissed in my ear.

"What?" I asked her, "I don't see why it should be a secret."

"It makes sense," Chloe murmured pretending to look at a dress sizes, "she's very beautiful."

"Jane didn't say the complete truth." Renata said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked disappointed and I kind of felt bad for saying something. Kind of, I still believe she didn't have a chance with him.

"They weren't together, together," Renata explained, "it was more a friends with benefits thing."

"Oh," Chloe said, "how long did that go on for?" she asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Not sure when they started it," I shrugged, "but it ended about a week after the Romains brought Raven back."

"Heidi stopped it because she believed it was preventing him from finding a mate." Renata continued.

"She must care about him then." Chloe stated.

Still feeling guilty for making her upset I decided to add to Renata's last statement. "She does care for them, but they never saw each other being more than friends. Heidi told me that when I found out about them."

Before we could continue, Heidi and Chelsea came up to us with more dresses.

"Hurry up," Chelsea said, "the quicker Raven picks out dresses for us the faster we get to torture her with wedding dresses."

"Chloe," Heidi said walking over to her and grabbing the strapless purple dress she was holding, "where did you find this?"

"Oh," Chloe said looking uncomfortable, "over there, I can put it back if you don't like it."

Heidi smiled and shook her head, "no, I think you found the dress Raven would love. Let's go show her."

Chloe nodded and followed Heidi to where Raven was sitting. When we heard Raven say she loved it, I put my dresses back mentally thanking Chloe.

* * *

"Ok Raven," I said dragging her towards the wedding dresses, "it's your turn."

Each of us picked out three dresses for Raven to try on.

"You look like a cupcake in that dress!" Heidi said laughing when Raven came out wearing a purple dress a very puffy dress on.

"I feel like one." Raven muttered.

"What do you think Chloe?" Heidi asked trying to stop laughing.

Again, Chloe looked uncomfortable, "It is a little showy." She said looking at Raven. I noticed Raven picked up on Chole's tension, but she didn't say anything and went to try on another dress. We went through all the dresses we picked out for her and she didn't like any of them.

"Let me look around." Raven said after trying all the dresses.

"Fine," I said, "we'll wait here."

"Can you help me Chloe?" Raven asked. Chloe nodded and followed Raven out of the private fitting room we were in. Once they were gone, Heidi spoke up.

"Did I say something wrong to Chloe?" Heidi asked looking at me and Renata.

"Jane told her about you and Demetri." Renata blurted out.

"Why?" Heidi asked looking at me.

I shrugged, "I didn't think it would be such a big deal. I figured since she like him she deserved to know."

"So she does still like him?" Heidi asked; Renata and I nodded.

Heidi smiled, "we should try to get them together." She said brightly.

"Why?" I asked, "we're not match makers, besides that's just you trying to find Demetri a mate."

Heidi sighed, "well ya."

"I'm going to have to take Jane's side," Renata said, "just leave it alone and if they get together then they get together. If they don't then you can start throwing all the women you want to at Demetri." I decided it would be best to not mention that Chloe is thinking about leaving; I could tell Renata decided the same thing.

After thirty minutes Raven came back with only one dress.

"Only one dress?" Heidi asked, "after thirty minutes you only come back with one dress?"

"I picked out a veil too." Raven said holding up a veil while Chloe held the dress.

"Don't you want other options to try on?" Renata asked.

Raven shook her head and smiled, "nope, this is the dress."

She entered the dressing room to put on the dress and veil. When she exited we all stood up smiling.

"You're right," Heidi said, "it's perfect on you."

Renata and Chloe agreed inspecting the dress as Raven turned around.

"It's totally you," I smiled, "simple yet elegant."

"I guess we found the dress then." Raven smiled admiring the dress in the mirror.

* * *

_One week before wedding_

The Cullens arrived yesterday for the wedding because we needed to make sure Nessie's dress fit her. Raven wanted Nessie to be the flower girl and picked out a dress when we went shopping. The issue with the dress was that we didn't know what size to get because Nessie keeps growing. When Nessie tried on the dress Raven had to fix it up a bit because, but other than that it fit her perfectly.

"You just keep growing." Raven said as she fitted the dress to Nessie.

"Grandpa said I should stop growing in five more years." She smiled spinning around in her dress.

"Well I bet you'll be a beautiful woman." Raven said putting away her sewing kit.

Nessie looked a little sad at the statement.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well it's just I'm not ready to grow up." She admitted.

"Why?" I asked curious; I heard that children usually couldn't wait to grow up.

"Well," she said sitting down once she was in normal cloths, "mommy just seems to have my life planned out for me."

"How?" Raven asked.

"It's just she keeps talking about how happy I'll be with Jacob. I don't know what she means by that, but I just don't like it." Raven and I exchanged a knowing glance. It was no secret that the mutt imprinted on Nessie. I sighed not knowing what to say and looked away. Raven picked up Nessie and placed her in her lap.

"Your mother is just doing what she thinks would be best for you," Raven said, "but it's your life so live it how you want to."

"But my parents will hate me if I do."

Raven shook her head, "no they love you Nessie; their just being typically parents." Raven smiled at the child, "I remember all the fights I would have with my father about my life. It's part of growing up."

I looked at Nessie, "and you don't have to grow up," I said, "you can still act like a child at times; just look at Raven, she's a living example of that. Tow thousand years old and yet she still acts like a child the majority of the time" Raven stuck her tong out at me and we all laughed.

I looked at the time and stood up, "I have to go," I said, "I need to take Alec and the other guys to get their tuxedos."

"Bye Jane." Nessie waived as I left.

* * *

**(Alec's POV) **

Me, Afton, Demetri, Felix, Santiago, and the Romains were hiding in the library because Jane said we need to go get fitted for out tuxes.

"Jane's coming." Demetri said making me sigh. It's hard having a sister who can cause you pain with just one look. Lucky for me and Santiago she would never use her gift on me; unfortunately the others can't say the same thing.

Jane entered the library, "time to go boys." She said knowing we wouldn't argue. However, I still decided to play with her.

"Well hello to you too sister." I said not looking up form my book.

"Not in the mood Alec," she said taking the book for me, "we have to go."

I sighed standing up, "I was enjoying that book." I muttered while Jane rolled her eyes.

"Brother why must you always be so difficult?" I smirked at her.

"Because I can." I stated smirking at her.

"Well I can make your life miserable if you make us late for the appointment I set up." I sighed and followed her out with the others. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the Romains observing my interaction with Jane. I couldn't tell what they were thinking because they both had no emoting on their faces, but I had a feeling Vladimir would confront me later about it.

* * *

"Are we done yet Jane?" Demetri complained as he was being fitted.

"Suffer through it." Jane replied from her seat in the corner of the room.

I chuckled earning an annoyed look from Demetri.

"Is this how you treat your best man?" Demetri asked looking very annoyed.

I shrugged, "you asked for it when you forced me to agree to a bachelor's party."

Demetri smirked, "and boy are you in for a great time." Jane chuckled obviously knowing what they're planning.

"Ok," the attendant said finishing up with Demetri, "we're all done." She turned to Jane, "Would you like to pay now?" she asked.

"Yes." Jane said pulling out her credit card while the guys, except me and Santiago, left heading back to the castle.

"Are we done now?" I asked Jane after she paid.

"Yes," she said taking Santiago's hand.

"I'll leave you two alone then." I muttered and went back to the castle.

* * *

I was sitting on my couch in my room reading when Vladimir knocked coming in.

"Yes?" I asked setting my book down. I noticed Stefan was behind him leaning against my door frame.

"We were curious about something." Vladimir said sitting in my chair.

"You're always curious." I muttered and heard Stefan chuckle, "what are you curious about?"

"About you and Jane." He said.

"What about us?" I asked expecting this conversation.

"Well we just thought how you two interact with one another was strange."

Now I was confused, I never found our interactions strange; "in what way?" I asked.

"Well," he said thinking, "for starters how you two address one another. I've noticed you address her as 'sister' more than 'Jane."

"What's so weird about that?"

Stefan stepped in, "usually siblings address one another by their names." He said shrugging, "we were just wondering why you address her as 'sister.'"

I never really considered that. Now that I think about that I started addressing her like that since we were turned.

"I'm not sure why," I admitted, "it's just how I've addressed her since we were turned."

"Does it annoy her?" Vladimir asked.

"Sometimes," I smirked, "depends on the situation. Of course Jane is easy to annoy."

"So we've noticed." Stefan muttered.

"You two also tend to be cold to one another." Vladimir continued.

This I knew. It's not that we didn't like each other; it's just that people always viewed as heartless people.

"Yes," I said, "but it's just how we are." I thought for a moment.

"We were always viewed as cold people ever since we were humans," I admitted, "I guess the attitude just grew on us."

"What are you two like when no one is around?" Vladimir asked looking interested.

I shrugged, "the same I guess. We pretty much know how to read each other's thoughts and emotions. No point in revealing them when we already know what they are." Vladimir looked deep in though and I got the impression that he was avoiding asking me something.

"Why are you really here?" I asked leaning back in the couch.

Vladimir hesitated and Stefan lost patience with him; "we are curious about your human lives." He said and Vladimir gave him an annoyed look.

"We don't talk about our human lives," I said crossing my arms; glaring at Stefan.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "clearly you don't, but I'm still curious."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I asked looking at Vladimir who just shrugged.

"Why do you want to know?" I hissed, "and don't say 'because you're curious.'"

Vladimir sighed, "we just want to know why you and Jane are the way you are today. We were curious about why you despise humans so much." I raised my eyebrows at him and looked at Stefan who was waiting for my response.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

Vladimir shrugged, "we just thought it would help us understand you and Jane better."

I stared at them for a minute. That wasn't the response I was expecting. After a few minutes of deliberation I sighed and decided to tell them, but only because I knew they wouldn't let this go. I started from the beginning and didn't leave out any details. I even told them about Maria and what father did to Jane. They were just like Raven and listened without interrupting.

When I finished they remained silent and looked deep in thought.

"Happy now?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I've got to give you and Jane a lot of credit." Vladimir said and I looked at him confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For enduring all that hate for so long. Especially with no parent figure to help comfort you."

I shrugged, "we had each other." I said.

Stefan looked at me, "how did Jane cope?" he asked, "with the whole rape thing?"

"She never talked about it." I said, "but it did take awhile for Aro and Marcus to get her to admit that it happened and how she felt."

Stefan nodded and left the room making me stare at him in confusion. Vladimir answered my unspoken question.

"When he was human his little sister was raped," Stefan said, "she committed suicide before he could help her."

"Oh." I muttered not knowing what else to say.

Vladimir sighed and stood up, "I'm suprised how much you and I have in common." He admitted and I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged, "my human father was very abusive to me too. When I was turned he was my first meal. Can't say I'm proud of killing him though."

"I guess fathers are the one thing sons look up to no matter what." I mumbled then looked back at him smirking, "so tell me old man still think you can beat me in a fight?"

Vladimir copied my expression, "watch it kid," he said, "I could take you no matter what."

"What about being blind?" I asked smirking at him

"Sounds like a challenge." He said as we walked towards the training room.

* * *

**(Jane's POV)**

I was walking past the training room when black mist caught my eye. I entered to see Alec using his gift on Vladimir.

"What's going on?" I asked curious.

"Your brother fails at fighting," Vladimir said as Alec stopped using his gift, "he lost a fight to a blind 'old man' ten times."

"I still say you cheated." Alec muttered and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Really Alec?" I asked, "that's pathetic."

He glared and muttered to himself while I looked at Vladimir.

"Having fun embarrassing my brother?" I asked he laughed.

"Stefan and I are known for embarrassing younger Vampires."

"Yes I know," I said, "I heard you two drove Demeti insane over the years."

"I prefer to think of it as making him a better tracker." He replied smirking. Suddenly he stepped back a little and Alec landed on the other side of him growling in frustration.

"Wow," Vladimir said, "can't even get me when I'm distracted."

I laughed and watched for a while as Alec kept epically failing on beating Vladimir. I wondered what it would be like to see Stefan and Vladimir go at one another.

"That kid looks like he fails at fighting." Stefan said coming to stand by me.

"He's getting better," Vladimir smirked, "he stopped falling when I push him." Stefan laughed and watched in amusement with me.

Eventually Alec stopped attacking Vladimir clearly annoyed and Stefan and I as we continued to laugh and lecture him.

"Shut up!" Alec hissed looking defeated then looked between Stefan and Vladimir.

"What's on your mind kid?" Vladimir asked.

"I'd like to see you two fight." Alec replied with curiosity clear in his voice.

"Well it has been awhile since I've beaten Vladimir in a fight." Stefan said smirking at his friend.

Alec and I watched them go at each other for and hour. They knew each other so well that they could ready their moves instantly.

"I think it's a tie." Alec said after two hours of no one winning.

"I think you need more training in fighting brother." I said watching Stefan and Vladimir in awe.

"I was just thinking the same thing." He muttered and I laughed.

* * *

_Day before wedding_

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked Raven as we walked to the private garden. Women form the other covens were waiting for us there and some lower guard members, including Chloe.

"Whatever you girls want to do." She replied and I sighed; it was impossible to get Raven to say what she wanted to do.

We ended up playing all sorts of games throughout the night. Raven had a huge laugh when Heidi freaked out because a frog jumped into her hair. Four of us had to chase her around the garden while she squealed like a little girl. Other than that we spent the majority of the time playing games and socializing.

When the wives joined us I could tell the women around us thought of them as celebrities. We all got a lot of laughs as they talked about what Rave was like growing up. My favorite story was when Raven was five and got a hold of Caius's paint. Apparently she painted the castle walls and covered herself in paint as well. They found her by following the paint trail she left behind. When Caius tried to grab her to stop her; she threw paint at him. By the time they were able to stop Raven, the ancients were covered in paint and Raven's hand prints were all over the walls.

"So what are the boys doing tonight?" Raven asked me.

"Torturing Alec," I said smirking.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

"A strip club," I hissed as we walked up to the club, "really?!"

"What were you expecting?" Demetri smirked.

"We rented out the whole club for tonight," Felix said opening the door, "everyone is already here."

We walked inside and sure enough the room was full with guys from all the invited covens. I was even surprised to see the Cullens her.

Throughout the night the music played as some human girls danced on stage trying to impress us. Towards the end of the night I was talking to Vladimir when several people grabbed be.

"Can't fight Alec," Demetri said, "there are too many human witnesses here."

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled when they dragged me up on stage and tied me to one of the poles.

"Just having some laughs." Felix said then motioned to someone behind me. When five human strippers came up on stage I tried to free my bound hands. Laughter erupted around me as the girls started dancing.

"I'm going to kill you Demetri, Felix." I said low enough so the humans wouldn't hear me but loud enough to make everyone laugh harder. The torture continued for an hour and ended when I was ready to use my gift and get the hell out.

"Demetri!" Felix shouted from the entrance while Demetri came up to untie me, "I've got the video to show Raven!" With that he ran out of the club towards the castle.

"Untie me now Demetri!" I growled ready to kill Felix.

Demetri slowly untied me as the other left to the castle to see Raven's reaction. I would've just broken free, but the humans were still there watching us. Once the club was empty, Demetri untied me and I ran out at human speed, then at vampire once I was clear of the human's sight.

When I reached the castle I ran straight to the garden, but was too late. The video was playing on a large scene that Jane had set up in the garden.

"You were in on this?!" I hissed at Jane who was on the ground laughing.

"Raven," I said walking up behind her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" She said between giggles.

"Demetri and Felix set me up." I said quickly.

Raven started laughing hard and wasn't able to respond. The commoting attracted the Ancients who were working during the day.

"Now what's going on out here?" Aro asked looking at the video. I froze and glance over at Caius. He was watching the video with an unreadable expression. I stepped behind Raven prepared to run. When the video finally ended Caius looked glared at me.

"I can explain Master Caius." I said preparing to run.

"I think you should," he said darkly.

"Well...Umm," I struggled to find words, "Raven a little help."

"W-what?" she stuttered between laughs.

Caius turned to Felix, "explain why this video is only one hour long," he said, "didn't I say two hours?"

"He threatened to eat the strippers if we didn't release him," Felix shrugged.

"What?" I said completely shocked, "you were in on this master?"

Caius shrugged, "who do you think paid for the club reservations."

"I...Uh..." Ya I'm sure the world stopped spinning.

"Father," Raven said composing herself, "what did I say about being mean to Alec?"

"I wasn't mean," he said innocently, "I just paid for everything and asked for a video in return."

Laughter erupted around us as Raven patted my arm.

Can Vampires go into shock? Because I think I just did...

"Alright," Aro said chuckling, "the sun will be up soon, I believe it's time to start setting up everything and get the bride and groom ready."

Raven kissed my cheek and left with Jane and Heidi.

"So just to clarify," I said walking up to Caius, "I'm not going to die."

"No," he said, "at least not today." With that everyone walked out chuckling at my stunned expression.

This is why I hate parties...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Review please

Sorry this isn't very good.

Two Chapter left T-T


	31. Chapter 31

_**I Loved Her First by Heartland**_

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time  
But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first"_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Wedding and Honeymoon**

**(Jane's POV)**

It was three in the afternoon and we had finished setting up the garden. I was on my way to Raven's room with my dress. Heidi, Renata, Chelsea, and Chloe were already there when I arrived.

"I'll help you with Raven's hair," Heidi said when I walked in, "Renata offered to do Raven's make up."

"How about you girls get ready first then." Raven said as we helped her into her dress.

We all agreed and helped each other get ready. While I was doing up Chloe's hair I noticed something.

"Are you a natural blonde Chloe?" I asked her when I finished up with her hair.

"No I'm a natural brunette," she replied, "I dyed my hair when I was human."

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged.

"It's a long story." When she didn't say anything else I decided to let it go.

Nessie came into the room then and Heidi helped her get ready.

"What does a flower girl do?" She asked as Heidi did up her hair.

"You just walk down the aisle and throw out flower pedals." Renata said.

"That's easy," Nessie said smiling. Once Heidi was done with Nessie; Chloe took Nessie to the garden entrance while Heidi turned to Raven.

"Ok Raven," Heidi said, "It's your turn." It took forty five minutes to finish Raven's hair and make-up.

"Don't forget the tiara." Caius said coming in with his wife.

"We didn't." I replied putting the tiara and veil in her hair.

**(Bridesmaids' Dresses: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

**(Nessie's Dress: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31 )**

* * *

**(Caius's POV) **

I watched with my wife as Jane perfected Raven's hair and Dress.

"Ok," I said after a few minutes, "it's twenty to six and I'd like some time with my daughter before giving her away."

"Yes sir," Jane said smiling at Raven then left with the other women to wait for us.

"You look beautiful Raven," Athenodora said walking up to Raven, "I never thought I would see this day come."

"You and me both mother." Raven said smiling hugging Athenodora.

"Well then," Athenodora said walking out, "I'll leave you two alone." She kissed my cheek before she left to go take her seat with my brothers.

"You do look very beautiful Raven." I said coming up to her.

"Thank you father." Raven smiled and I sighed

"I always knew this day would come," I said, "and I always thought I would be ready for it, but I can't begin to explain how wrong I was. I'm not ready to give away my little girl."

"I'm not little anymore father." She replied taking my hand.

"I know, but in a father's eyes his daughter never grows up." I said, "I guess I'm just not ready to give you to someone else."

"Oh Father," Raven said hugging me, "you will always be my first love."

I hugged her back not wanting to let go, "I love you Raven." I said before we left her room and headed to the garden.

* * *

**(Alec's POV)**

I was standing at the front of the aisle talking to Demetri as everyone took their seats and positions.

**(Garden set up: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

"Well I guess I should go get with the others," Demetri said walking towards the entrance. I noticed he walked up to Chloe smiling and started talking to her. Heidi had paired them up to walk down the aisle together. I shifted in place; being the center of attention didn't usually bother me, but today it did.

"Don't look so serious Alec," Aro smiled coming up to me; "you're getting married so smile." I tried but failed and Aro chuckled at my expression.

"I just got word that our island in the Caribbean is ready for your arrival," Aro said, "you and Raven will leave after the reception and you should get there around eight in the morning."

"Thank you sir." Aro smiled and left to go sit by his wife.

Music started playing and I straightened up looking at the entrance. Nessie skipped down the aisle smiling brightly while throwing flowers pedals; she was wearing the tiara that Raven gave her for Christmas. I smiled amused at how much she was enjoying the attention. Demetri and Chloe were the first to walk down the aisle and the others followed behind them taking their spots at the front.

The doors opened and when Caius walked though with Raven I stopped breathing. Jane was right, Raven could pass as a goddess. After Caius brought Raven up the ceremony started. Carlisle offered to play priest since that's what he was when he was human.

**(Raven's Dress: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

** (Raven's Veil: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

** (Raven's Hair: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

** (Raven's Tiara: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

"Vows?" Carlisle asked once he finished with the basics.

I took a breath, "Raven, I'm not the good guy; but I promise to always be good to you. You helped me learn to love and trust again. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how. I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I promise to encourage your compassion because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams because through them your soul shines. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you now and forever."

Raven smiled brightly and if she could cry she would be.

"Alec," Raven started, "In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day; I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel. On this day, I give you my heart. My promise: that I will walk with you hand in hand; wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving, and being together forever."

After we kissed and exchanged rings we left for pictures while everyone else went to the throne room for the reception.

**(Raven's Ring: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

** (Alec's Ring: On Profile Page Under Chapter 31)**

"Are we done yet?" Raven asked sounding tired. Jane made us walk all over the Volturi's large garden. She made sure to take pictures of us in every spot the garden had.

"Sister," I said, "everyone is probably waiting for us and keeping Caius from his dance with Raven isn't a good idea."

"Fine." Jane muttered leading us back to the garden.

Raven and I started off the first slow dance to: _A Thousand Years_. I couldn't help but laugh because this song was perfect for vampires. When that dance was over Caius danced with his daughter to a song he chose. He chose _I loved Her First_ by Heartland and through the song I couldn't help but feel guilty for taking Raven form him. For the rest of the evening, Raven danced with pretty much every vampire in the room. I stuck to dancing and talking with people in my coven. I got extremely nervous when I had to dance with Lady Athenodora; she can be more intimidating than Caius.

After several hours couples start to disappear form the room and Raven and I had to leave to the airport; our luggage was already on the private plane and it was scheduled to leave in a couple hours. We said good bye to everyone and Raven took extra time saying goodbye to her father, mother, aunts, and uncles. Caius made sure to give me the father 'if you hurt my girl' lecture. As we left in the limo he glared at me, but it wasn't cold or hateful like it usually was and I was happy that I was finally off his 'hate list;' at least for now I was.

"Jane put a change of clothes for us in this case." I said when we got onto the plane holding out a small carryon bag. "When we get to the island it will be morning so we can look around. Chelsea told me about some great tide pools that always have lots of sea life in them."

Raven smiled stepping into the back room to changed and came out a second later in a black sundress with a bathing suit on underneath. I was wearing a black t-shirt with black swim trunks on. During the flight we played games and watched Pirates of the Caribbean on the plane's movie screen. Surprisingly, Raven really enjoyed the moves in the series. I didn't expect her to care for them that much.

* * *

Just like Aro said, we arrived at the island around eight in the morning. The house we were staying in was a large house by the beach. On the other side of the small island was a smaller house for some lower guard members. Caius sent them to keep the island safe and prevent nomads or other vampires form coming to this island. They took our stuff to the house and unpacked for us so we didn't have to spend time on that.

The first thing we did was 'hike' up the small mountain on the island so Raven could see the whole thing from a high view. We explored the four beached on the island and I gave her a tour of the house we were staying in.

We walked along the tide pools and Chelsea wasn't kidding when she said there was a lot of sea live in them. There were eels, starfish, fish, crabs, and we even say an octopus. There was a medium size aquarium back at the house so Raven picked out several fish and star fish to put in it while we were here.

We swam in the ocean along the beach in front of our house. I taught Raven how to surf, but she preferred the boogie boarding. Because Raven is a kid at heart, we built tons of sand structures and I enjoyed burying her in the sand. By the time we were done there was only two hours before sunset. Raven and I went back to the house to wash off all the sand and dirt. I took the first shower because Raven had the feeling she would be taking a longer shower; she was right.

"I keep finding sand on me!" Raven complained after being in the shower for thirty minutes. I couldn't stop laughing as I listened to her complaining about sand. After another thirty minutes she was cleaned up and had her hair dried. Raven was dressed in black pajamas pants and long sleeved shirt. I was dressed in black pajama pants and a buttoned up shirt.

"The sun is starting to go down," I said leading her out to the bedroom patio.

"Sand is fun," Raven said as we watched the sun go down, "but it can be a pain after a while."

"Since it annoys humans and vampires I guess sand wins as the most annoying thing on this earth." I replied laughing remembering how much she muttered to herself while in the shower.

* * *

"Sunsets here are incredible." Raven said after the sun had gone down.

"The ocean makes everything incredible." I replied turning her in my arms so I could kiss her.

"So we're married now Alec." Raven said breaking the kiss.

I smirked knowing what she wanted, "yes we are," I replied, "your point?"

"It's not funny to mess with your wife Alec." Raven pouted then walked into the bed room and I followed. I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around then kissed her again.

"Was I messing with you?" I asked innocently, "I thought I was just asking a question."

Raven laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer to me. She kissed me and I was going to continue to tease her, but when she opened her mouth for me I decided it wasn't worth it. I pushed her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed, by this point Raven had pushed my shirt off. I took off her shirt and noticed her black bra.

"Now if you want this so badly," I said breaking the kiss for a moment, "then why are you wearing that bra?"

Raven sighed innocently, "I figured you should work for what you want."

**(Rated ****M**** from here on. Don't Read if you don't like lemons** scenes!)

I smirked, "you're good." She laughed and kisses me again while I removed her pants and pushed her onto the bed. She scooted to the center before I got on top of her only wearing my underwear.

I kissed Raven while her hands explored my bare chest. I slowly moved to her neck and found her sensitive spot making her moan. When she lifted her hips to grind on me, I moved my hands to her hips to stop her.

"Not so fast," I said looking at her smirking, "I make the first move tonight."

Raven pouted, "that's not fair." She said and was going to continue but stopped when I nibbled on her neck.

"Ok then do what you want." She gasped as I licked her sensitive spot again.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I murmured. I moved my hands up her body and removed her bra loving her moans of pleasure. I kissed down to her breasts while she held onto the comforter. When I took her right nipple in my mouth she arched her back and moaned loudly. For the next few minutes I slowly worked on her breast, nipping and licking. Eventually I decided to move on and continued to kiss my way down to her stomach. When I reached her belly button I softly blew cold air onto it making her squirm and giggle. I peppered kisses on her stomach and hips while I removed her under wear. The smell of her arousal engulfed me and I growled lowly parting her legs.

I kissed her right inner thigh and rubbed my thumb on her left hip to calm her nerves which were clearly starting to show. Once she was calm enough I moved my hand from her hip and softly placed my thumb on her clit. She inhaled sharply as I started moving my thumb in circles along her most pleasurable spot.

"A-Alec." She gasped then moaned loudly. She was so wet and I couldn't hold back anymore. I removed my thumb and quickly replaced it with my tong tasting her. I licked her clit enjoying her taste and moans as she lifted her hips closer to me. When I knew she was so lost in the pleasure I decide to move on and quickly inserted my index finger into her. She jumped a little startle by the feeling as I slowly moved my finger in and out. When she started moving her hips in the same rhythm I inserted another finger pumping them in her faster.

As I pumped my finger in her I moved back up to be level with her face again. I kissed her deeply and she moved her hands to my hairs moaning aging my lips. I moved my lips form hers to whisper in her ear.

"Come on Raven, come for me." A few seconds after I spoke I felt her walls tighten around me and she screamed my name as her orgasm took over. Raven arched her back and I quickly removed my fingers form inside her to hold her close to me. When she finally came down from her high, I moved my arm from around her back to cup her cheek while I supported my weight on my other arm.

Raven was panting unnecessary breaths while I leaned in to kiss her other cheek.

"Wow Alec." Raven said breathlessly and I kissed her again. While I kissed her she moved her hands to remove my underwear and I helped. She moaned feeling my hard dick against her thigh. I slowly lifted her and pulled the bed sheets off from under her. I laid her back down and pulled the sheets over her then kissed her softly. Raven was a virgin I could smell her innocence. Male vampires could tell if women were virgins or not and because of that I knew from day one how innocent she was.

I moved my hands down to her waist and allowed my black mist to surround her waist down to her thighs.

"Are you ready?" I asked her breaking out kiss and looking into her eyes.

"Thanks to you, yes." She smiled referring to me using my gift. I kissed her again and quickly entered het taking away her innocence. Thanks to my gift she didn't feel anything and neither could I because my mist was surrounding me as well.

I kissed Raven and explored her mouth for a few minutes before slowly removing my mist from around us. Once she got her feeling back Raven gasped and I groaned when I felt her shiver.

"Are you ok?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes." She replied and I looked into her eyes for a moment. I pulled out then slamed back into her causing her to moan. After a moment's pause to give her time I repeated moving slowly for her. When she started moving her hips up to match my thrusts, I took is as my cue to start moving faster.

I moved my hands to her waist and started to mover fasted causing her moan louder than I've ever heard.

"God Raven." I moaned nuzzling her neck while she dug her nails into my shoulders.

"Faster Alec, please." She gasped out and I lifted my head to look into her eyes smirking. I kissed her and moved my hand to her right thigh. I moved her right leg further up my waist making me go in deeper and she actually growled in pleasure. Her growl sounded like a little kitten's growl, but I felt accomplished because I was finally able to make Raven growl. I moved faster and she moaned and growled at the same time.

I moved both hands to cup behind her knees and pushed her legs up spreading them wider for me. I moved even faster by slow enough to enjoy this moment. I felt her walls tighten around me and I released her leg and fell forward supporting my weight on my arms as my chest pressed into hers.

"Come on Raven." I hissed clenching my teeth together. I felt her muscles spasm and in the next second she screamed out when her orgasm hit her harder than last time. I moved in her a few more times then growled as I released inside of her. During her orgasm and my release, I move my mouth to the base of her neck and bit her; officially making her mine for forever.

After I bit her I laid my head over her dead heard and wrapped my arms around her lower back; while pulling out of her. We both laid there in a comfortable silence. Raven slowly moved her fingers through my hair as if brushing my hair slowly; the feeling made me smile and purr.

I moved so I could look into her eyes, "I love you Raven." I whispered moving down to kiss my mark on her neck.

"I love you too Alec," She replied then moved my face so I was looking at her again, "you know we still have several hours before sun up." I smirked and kissed her deeply ready for another round with my wife.

* * *

**Author POV:**

You've got to love honey moons ;)

Hope you liked it.

Review please.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Epilogue**_

_Ten Years Later_

**(Jane's POV)**

_I watched from a balcony as Alec and Raven were playing with their son and daughter in the garden. The children were twins and just turned four years old yesterday. Raven was playing a child's game with her daughter __Violet. Alec was with their son, Antonio, by the pond helping the boy catch the tiny frogs. I smiled remembering when we found them four years ago._

* * *

_**Four years earlier:**_

_ I was walking by Alec in front of Felix and Demetri as we went to Rome on a mission. Some new born were causing problems in Rome and Aro decided it was time to stop them._

_ "I just don't know what to get Raven for our anniversary." He said frustrated, "I'm running out of ideas and it's only our fourth." _

_ "I guess your screwed then when your hundredth comes along." Demetri committed from behind us and Alec huffed. _

_ "You hear that?" Felix asked when we were near some country homes right outside of Rome. We all listened and heard screams. _

_ "Looks like the newborns came to us." Alec said running towards the sound._

_ We tracked to screams to a large farm house and immediately ran inside. After several broken walls and broken windows we were able to kill them. _

_ Demetri had gone to look around the house to make sure we got all of them before setting the house on fire to make it look like an accident. After a few minutes he came down the grand stair case._

_ "Alec," he said gaining my brother's attention, "I believe I found your gift to Raven." He said looking solemn. _

_ "What is it?" Alec asked looking intrigued. _

_ "Up here." Demetri said walking back up the stairs and we all followed. After passing several rooms we came to one at the end of the hall and Demetri opened the door. Inside was a large crib with two babies in it. They were awake and clearly scared from the loud noises that were erupting in the house earlier. When one started to cry so did the other and I quickly went over to pick up the girl wrapping her in my cloak; Alec did the same with the boy._

_ "I don't really know anything about taking care of babies." Alec muttered calming the child in his arms. _

_ "Well you better learn," I said, "because you're becoming a father." _

_ We ran non-stop to Volterra and quickly went straight to the throne room. Raven was in there talking with her father when we entered. _

_ "Welcome home dear ones," Aro said walking over to us, but sopped when he noticed the babies in mine and Alec's arms. _

_ "What do we have here?" Aro asked gaining the attention of his brothers and Raven. Demetri gave Aro his hand to show him what happened. _

_ "Well it has been a very long time since we had children living in this castle." Aro said smiling at the babies._

_ Raven walked up to me and Alec curiosity clear on her face._

_ "Happy anniversary," Alec said when I handed the girl to Raven. She smiled brightly cradling the child in her arms. She walked over to Alec to look at the boy who had calmed down in her presence. _

_ "Alec," Raven said smiling, "they probably need to eat, but we need to name him first." _

_ "Well," Alec said in thought looking at the boy. His eyes lit up with an idea, "I know what to name the boy, but how about we name her first." _

_ Raven nodded and looked at the child in her arms, "How about Violet?" Raven asked looking at Alec who nodded in agreement._

_ "Now what about your son?" Raven asked._

_ "I was thinking Antonio." Alec said cautiously. _

_ Raven smiled after a moment and agreed to the name._

_ "I suppose we should get a room set up for them then." Marcus said coming over to us with his brothers so they could look at the children. _

_ "Well brother," Aro said looking at Caius, "I guess you're a grandpa now." _

_ "Fantastic." Caius muttered, but couldn't keep the small smile off his face. _

_ I looked at Alec and Raven who were holding hands while cradling the children. They will make great parents and I knew babysitting jobs were in my future. _

* * *

**Authors Note:**

The End :)

Thanks to all the people who stayed with this story and followed it. :)

I had a lot of fun writing this story and I know I'm going to have a lot of fun writing future ones.

Last Reviews are gladly accepted.


	33. New Stories

Hay! I'm writing two new stories check them out please :)

**Falling For You:** Spin off from Volturi's Secret Angel. Chloe lost the one thing that was important to her; her parents. Demetri is an elite Volturi guard member who doesn't believe he'll find his mate. Follow their story from the moment they met to when Demetri second guesses his beliefs on finding love. (Rated T)

**Hate Can Turn to Love: **Alec vowed to hate humans ever since he woke up to the vampire world. The second thing he vowed to hate was the Cullens. So what will happen when his soul mate is sill human and Bella Swan's best friend? Can Alec accept Violet as his mate? Or will his hatred cause him to lose his mate and his once chance at finding love?


End file.
